Sailor Moon, El destino aún no está escrito! (TERMINADO)
by Dama de la luna 27
Summary: Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de la serie Sailor Moon (Que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) el anime, centrado en la relación de Seiya y Serena, es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon, el destino aún no está escrito!**

 **El deseo de Serena**

Luego de haber pasado 7 años de la pelea contra Galaxia, en el planeta tierra prevalecía la paz, todas las chicas pudieron llevar una vida normal cumpliendo sus sueños y metas:

Serena mantenía una relación estable con Darien y a sus 23 años terminaba de estudiar Psicología

Darien era un prestigioso doctor

Ami Terminaba su carrera en medicina con honores

Rei aún es sacerdotisa se casó con Nicolas y da talleres de meditación en el Templo Hikawa.

Lita acaba de comprar un pequeño local para volverlo un buen restaurante ya que se había graduado de la escuela de gastronomía y trabajó en los mejores restaurantes de Tokio.

Mina se volvió una gran actriz y cantante, luego de aquella audición donde Yaten Kou fue juez y ella canto su canción "Route Venus" la cual impresiono al compositor y productor Takuya Moroboshi y claro está en la escuela de actuación.

Haruka está sensacional participando y ganando el Campeonato Mundial de Fórmula 1 aunque ya se estableció en Tokio con Michiru y Hotaru claro.

Michiru es una de las mejores concertistas y se ha vuelto muy conocida y claro las chicas la apoyan asistiendo a todos sus conciertos

Hotaru está estudiando astronomía y vive con Haruka y Michiru, es una joven muy sociable y activa.

Setsuna aunque visita seguido a las chicas permanece en la puerta espacio – tiempo.

En general cada una tenía su departamento, su auto y su trabajo, ya se habían independizado completamente y asumían sus responsabilidades como todas unas adultas que son.

En cuanto a sus vidas como sailor scouts, aunque no han tenido una batalla han seguido entrenando arduamente para prevenir y con el tiempo se volvieron mucho más fuertes agiles y perspicaces ya que con los conocimientos de todas crearon un cuartel secreto con simuladores de batalla donde llevaron sus poderes al máximo.

Luna y Artemis por su parte, decidieron estar un tiempo junto a la familia de Serena, luego de tantos años necesitaban algo de paz en sus vidas

Estaban todos reunidos en el cumpleaños n° 23 de Serena, que se celebraba en Fruits Parlor Crown

Darien: Quiero hacer un brindis por esta grandiosa mujer que tengo a mi lado, por cada año que hemos compartido y por los años que vendrán salud!

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron salud!

Serena: (sonrojada) esperó a que Darien se acercara, Gracias Darien!

Darien: Serena, quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mi ... ehh...(Darien puso su mano en el hombro de Serena, se acercó a su oído y le susurró) hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte... pero quiero buscar un momento a solas, esta semana en cuanto mi trabajo me lo permita, te parece si vamos a cenar?

Esas fueron palabras que helaron la sangre de Serena, no tenia idea de lo que Darien quería hablar con ella, bueno, si y no era algo que al momento la entusiasmara a pesar del gran cariño que le tenía a Darien

Serena: Darien yo... no lo se... es que, no me lo puedes decir ahora?

Darien: Podría, pero prefiero hablarlo con calma antes de anunciar la noticia...

Serena palideció y por unos minutos se sumergió en sus pensamientos...

Serena: Será que me quiere proponer matrimonio? oh no! no ahora que estoy tan insegura, eso seria lo peor! se que tenemos un destino pero...

En ese instante Rei, Lita, Ami y Mina se acercaron a ellos...

Rei: Serena, Darien, felicidades, hermoso brindis!

Mina: Chicos felicidades!

Lita: Espero que esten disfrutando todo lo que cociné para ustedes!

Darien: Gracias chicas todo está delicioso y la verdad Serena ha sido una gran compañera para mi, ese brindis es lo menos que ella merece

A Serena, aunque la conversación fuera agradable le parecía incómoda y la expresión en su rostro lo hacía notar, Ami la tomó suavemente del brazo y la apartó un poco de Darien y las chicas

Ami: Serena, te pasa algo? te noto un poco... seria para la ocasión

Serena: Ahh? no Ami nada! en realidad... es solo que... sabes? saldré un momento a tomar un poco de aire...

Serena se disponía a salir a lo que Lita se acercó a Ami

Lita: Está todo bien con Serena?

Ami: No estoy segura, aunque espero que si, Serena...

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas

Michiru: Serena y Darien empiezan a parecer los futuros reyes de Tokio de cristal

Haruka: Espero que Darien haga muy feliz a cabeza de bombón, ella se convertirá en una gran Neo Reina

Hotaru: Sin olvidar a Rini! Setsuna, de verdad no has vuelto al futuro ni por curiosidad?

Setsuna: Ganas no me han faltado, pero no puedo faltar a la promesa que le hice a Serena de...

Haruka: No viajar mas al futuro a menos que fuera una emergencia

Setsuna: Así es

Michiru: Y estás conforme con eso?

Setsuna: Desde luego, la paz a reinado en el planeta y lo mejor para todos es dejar que la historia siga su curso

Hotaru: Y si alguien del futuro deseara venir?

Setsuna: Lo harán sólo si es por una buena razón, sólo así lo permitiré

Michiru: Y si la pequeña dama desea visitarnos?

Setsuna: Llegamos a un acuerdo, es mejor que cada quien permanezca en su época

Luego de un rato fuera de la cafetería Serena no podía dejar de pensar...

Estoy feliz con mi vida hasta ahora, no lo puedo negar, pero no me siento completa, siento que algo me falta y es una sensación que nunca había experimentado! acaso será que extraño ser aquella chica que era a los 16? Sailor Moon? o es algo mas? Ay (suspiro) me siento tan confundida e insegura del futuro, como nunca imaginé que lo estaría! Seiya... no no no no NO! basta!

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Mina se acercaba

Mina: qué pasa Serena? No te gustó la sorpresa que te preparamos?

Serena: Claro! estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes Mina, es solo que… Mina a ti no puedo ni quiero ocultártelo, siento que algo me falta, algo muy importante y no sé qué es! esto es... tan desesperante

Mina: Pero Serena, por qué no nos habías dicho antes? Sabes que somos tus amigas y queremos lo mejor para ti más allá de que seas nuestra princesa eres nuestra amiga y puedes contar con nuestro apoyo

Serena: Mina…(no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas), a veces, pienso que... extraño nuestra vida como sailor scouts pero hay algo más que he tratado de negarme con todas mis fuerzas desde hace años y créeme he dado mi mayor esfuerzo para bloquear ciertos sentimientos por mi deber como futura Neo Reina

Mina: Pero Serena esto es súper importante! (exclamó) acaso extrañaras la presencia de alguien especial para ti? Alguien cuyo nombre rima con Seria?

Serena: Mina! Pero... cómo lo supiste?

Mina: Podría pensar que extrañas a Rini, sin embargo, en tus manos está el que se vuelva a abrir la puerta del tiempo para verla de nuevo y no has querido hacerlo, pienso en Seiya porque en cada oportunidad que puedes lo nombras y cuando estuvo aquí fue muy especial contigo, para nadie era un secreto lo que él sintió por ti en aquel tiempo

Serena: No lo puedo negar, la verdad es que lo extraño, extraño a Seiya… te juro que no se que hacer, no he dejado de extrañarlo, pero sé que el o mas bien Sailor Fighter, tiene una misión con su princesa y con su planeta, se que... por mas que yo quisiera, no volveremos a vernos(Dijo bajando la mirara para que su amiga no notara que estaba a punto de llorar)

Mina: Serena tu a pesar de eso... realmente quieres casarte con Darien?

Serena: Mina es mi deber, por Rini, por Tokio de cristal, por la felicidad de todos

Mina: Incluyéndote?

Serena: Mina yo...

Mina: Dime Serena, eres feliz? de verdad eres feliz con Darien? por favor se sincera, respondeme con el corazón, ante todo soy tu amiga, no voy a juzgarte, nunca lo he hecho

Serena: Bueno la verdad... es que desde hace un buen tiempo, no estoy segura de querer llegar a ese futuro que conocimos, lo siento tanto! (Dijo dejando caer las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo aguantó)

Mina: No tienes porque disculparte, tienes derecho a dudar, a no querer hacer algo que no te haga feliz, a llorar, Serena esto tiene que ver directamente con Seiya cierto?

Serena: Si, Mina te confieso que si llegué a sentir algo por Seiya hace años en la preparatoria, pero no le di importancia ya que era mas fuerte el amor que sentía por Darien, de hecho estaba segura de que seria la mujer mas feliz junto a Darien pero no fue así ya que al pasar el tiempo empecé a extrañar a Seiya, no se como explicarlo, simplemente no salía de mi mente y cada vez que lo recordaba el corazón se me aceleraba, soñaba con él y lloraba al ver que no era real, mis ganas de ir a buscarlo, no sabes todo lo que he aguantado, empecé a hacer cursos de psicología, a trabajar como voluntaria, me sumergí en mis estudios con tal de distraer mi mente, te juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidarlo, le empecé a dedicar mas tiempo a Darien pero con eso sólo logre notar aún más todas las diferencias que siempre hubo entre nosotros, he tolerado esto por Rini

Mina: Es verdad, si Darien y tu no se casan, si no están juntos Rini no existirá, hemos pasado por muchas batallas para que eso no suceda, sin embargo... no puedes dejar de lado tu felicidad porque para nosotras eso es algo super importante! si no te quedas con Darien perderemos a la pequeña dama, alguien a quien amamos, pero si te quedas con Darien, perderás a la persona que realmente quieres y nosotras perderemos a esa Serena llena de alegría y luz que tanto amamos, no quiero verte sufrir por dentro mientras aparentas felicidad frente a las demás, perdón, pero no lo soportaría o mas bien no me lo perdonaría, porque no creas que no me doy cuenta de que somos parte de la razón por la que no terminas tu relación con Darien

Serena: Mina!

Mina: Perdona mi atrevimiento por esto que te he dicho, se que Rini es lo más importante para ti pero debes pensar bien las cosas con el corazón

Serena: Mina yo... siento que debo cumplir mi deber, es lo que todos esperan, como futura Neo Reina es lo correcto!

Mina: Por favor Serena sé sincera contigo y decide lo que te haga feliz, no pienses en el qué dirán, en lo que según tú todos esperan porque es algo que no vale la pena, Serena yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas y se que todas lo harán, no digo que lo asimilen fácilmente, especialmente Haruka pero todas te amamos, somos tus amigas, confio en ti y se que estes donde estes y con quien decidas quedarte serás una excelente Neo Reina, eso no es algo que depende de otras personas, es algo que depende solo de ti es algo que está en ti, no lo olvides, eres una persona noble y bondadosa y a donde quiera que vayas habrá alegría y paz, por favor, no dejes tu felicidad de lado

Serena: Mina... Sabes? gracias por escucharme y por tus consejos, me siento mejor y te prometo que pensaré bien las cosas


	2. Chapter 2

**Las** **Sailor Starlights regresan a La Tierra**

En Kinmoku en el salón principal del palacio

Kakyû: Mis queridas Sailor Starlights, han cumplido con la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta y creo que tienen derecho a un buen descanso ya que no solo han trabajado en la reconstrucción y organización del planeta sino que también lo han defendido y si alguna vez tuvimos un conflicto con alguien ahora solo hay paz y todo gracias a ustedes Fighter, Maker y Healer (quienes hacían una reverencia), pónganse de pie y ahora díganme, les gustaría hacer una visita amistosa el Planeta Tierra?

Las tres sailor no salían de su asombro, luego de tanto tiempo, su propia princesa les sugería ir a la Tierra?

Sailor Maker: Pero Princesa! a la Tierra? por cuánto tiempo?

Kakyû: Así es, creo que es buen momento para que se tomen un tiempo para ustedes, se que extrañan a las Sailor Scouts, después de todo, son sus amigas, es decir, pueden ir a donde deseen pero supuse que querrían volver a La Tierra y será por tiempo indefinido, ustedes lo decidirán

Sailor Healer: Pero Princesa, nuestro deber es protegerla!

Kakyû: Sailor Healer, no todo en este mundo es cumplir con su deber, deseo que tengan la libertad de ir a donde deseen, de tener una vida, de compartir con sus amigas, créanme, yo estaré a salvo al igual que nuestro planeta!

Sailor Fighter: Princesa, si es así, entonces yo estoy encantada con la idea, no hay nada que desee más que saber que ha sido de la vida de nuestras amigas!

Sailor Healer: Es verdad princesa, luego de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia no supimos más de ellas y en aquel tiempo hubo muchos conflictos entre sailor Maker y yo con ellas y al menos yo quiero reivindicarme

Sailor Maker: Así es princesa yo también quiero verlas, la verdad las extraño debo admitir

Kakyû: Que no se diga mas, en cuanto ustedes tengan todo listo, se irán! Pueden retirarse

Luego de que las Sailor Starlights se retiraron, La Princesa Kakyû se quedo algo pensativa

Es mejor que vuelvan, sólo regresando al Planeta Tierra estarán listas para la sorpresa que les espera... aquello que definirá su destino

Al salir del salón principal

Sailor Fighter: Que raro

Sailor Maker: Es verdad, han pasado muchos años

Sailor Healer: Creen que detrás del permiso para irnos y hacer nuestras vidas pasa algo?

Sailor Fighter: Hmm no lo sé, jajaja olvidenlo, la verdad creo que son mis nervios los que hablan

Sailor Healer: Oigan al regresar a la Tierra, cómo lo haremos? Como sailors o adoptando nuestras otras identidades?

Sailor Maker: Creo que sería mejor tomar nuestras otras identidades ya que si llegamos como sailors pensarán que hay otra batalla

Sailor Fighter: Supongo que esta vez estarán mas dispuestas a compartir con las chicas!

Sailor Healer: Desde luego, desde aquella batalla con galaxia debo admitir que quedé admirada por el valor y la confianza de esas chicas, pero si dices algo lo negaré!

Sailor Maker: Healer no dejará de ser orgullosa, es verdad yo quiero conocerlas mejor, quiero que vean quienes somos en realidad

Sailor Fighter: Fantástico, entonces ya es hora de empezar a alistar todo para regresar…

En la Tierra Rei salió a buscar a Mina y a Serena

Rei: Oigan chicas, qué les pasa? La fiesta es allá adentro, además es hora de cantar cumpleaños vamos!

Serena: Por supuesto! Ya quiero pastel (sonreía para disimular su nostalgia)

Luego de cantar cumpleaños Serena contemplaba las velas de su pastel y pensaba

En este cumpleaños tengo aparentemente todo lo que cualquiera podría desear y solo tengo un deseo, un anhelo, verlo… verlo de nuevo, sé que es casi imposible, hasta incorrecto y más después de tantos años pero, quiero verlo, aunque sea solo una vez más

Sopló todas las velas y enseguida se sintieron muchos aplausos, definitivamente todos estaban felices de estar allí con Serena

Haruka: Cabeza de bombón, deseo todo lo mejor en tu vida, que seas la mujer más feliz, de todo corazón (Dijo abrazándola)

Michiru: Serena, eres alguien muy importante para nosotras, te queremos demasiado

Hotaru: Serena quiero que sepas que no sólo eres nuestra amada princesa sino la mejor de las amigas te quiero muchísimo

Setsuna: Felicidades Serena, estoy orgullosa de ti

Serena: Setsuna, por favor necesito hablar contigo

Setsuna: Todo esta bien?

Serena: Si, por favor esperame en la mesa

Setsuna se retiró, mientras el resto de las chicas les daban sus felicitaciones a Serena

Rei: Serena tonta (dijo abrazándola muy fuerte mientras le decia al oido) eres la persona que más admiro y a pesar de mis regaños agradezco el honor de ser tu guardiana y soy afortunada de ser tu amiga, te deseo toda la felicidad del universo

Ami: Serena, se que algo te sucede, pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras, estaré para escucharte y comprenderte, quisiera mas que nada en el mundo decirte que me alegra verte tan feliz pero no es lo que veo, espero que pronto encuentres esa felicidad porque todos te amamos

Serena: Ami muchas gracias por tu comprensión

Lita: Serena, espero que te guste mucho el pastel que hicimos con tanto cariño para ti, estoy feliz de ser tu amiga te quiero muchisimo y espero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces

Mina: Serena (Dijo abrazándola para decirle al oído) mi deseo para ti es que ojalá Seiya Kou vuelva y te secuestre para que te haga entrar en razón, aunque estoy segura que ese fue tu deseo al soplar las velas, porque se que él si es tu felicidad!

Serena: Mina!

Al otro lado de la cafetería

Serena: Setsuna, disculpa la tardanza

Setsuna: No te preocupes, pero dime, qué sucede?

Serena: Setsuna veras yo... no se cómo decírtelo

Setsuna: Tienes dudas de tu futuro cierto?

Serena: Pe... pero

Setsuna: Se que la Tierra ha estado en paz y desde hace años decidiste cerrar la puerta del tiempo, para mi no es difícil suponer que no es la paz de la tierra lo que está en tu mente en este momento, sin embargo se que dudas de tu futuro desde que se cerraron las puertas, sabía que me lo dirías en el momento indicado

Serena: Vaya! sabes mucho, pensé que disimulaba bien pero es evidente que varias de ustedes lo empiezan a notar (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro)

Setsuna: No tanto, se que dudas de tu futuro mas no se el por qué

Serena: Setsuna, si yo... digamos que no soy del todo feliz con Darien, Dios me duele decírtelo a ti ya que tienes un cariño especial por Rini

Setsuna: La pequeña dama que conocemos no existiría

Serena: La pequeña dama que conocemos?

Setsuna: Así es, en determinado caso que tu y Darien decidieran llevar caminos separados y conozcan a otras personas estoy casi segura que ambos igual tendrán hijos o hijas, es decir que la pequeña dama nacerá con quien sea que decidas estar

Serena estaba demasiado sorprendida por la tranquilidad con que Setsuna hablaba del tema

Serena: Setsuna

Setsuna: Serena, acaso conociste a alguien?

Serena: Si

Setsuna: Hmm ese alguien ha de ser muy especial para hacerte dudar

Serena: No solo se trata de eso, es que la relación entre Darien y yo se ha deteriorado, es decir, a la vista de todos todo es perfecto pero...

Setsuna: Comprendo, Serena le temes al cambio que pueda haber?

Serena: Acaso tu no?

Setsuna: No, hemos librado muchas batallas por el futuro, es verdad, sin embargo quiero que sepas que nuestra prioridad en ese futuro eres tu, todas le tomamos un gran cariño a la pequeña dama por ser una persona muy especial y por ser parte de ti que eres nuestra princesa, pero, si te has dado cuenta de que tu felicidad no esta junto a Darien pues deberías luchar por ella, como te dije, estoy segura de que la pequeña dama igual nacerá

Serena: Tampoco te molestaría?

Setsuna: No te niego que si tengo un gran cariño por la pequeña dama y mas que molestia pues, no puedo negar que la extrañaré mucho, pero si decides que tu felicidad está al lado de otra persona tengo la seguridad de que, aunque no sea la Rini que todos conocemos, tu futuro hijo o hija será tan especial como ella por el simple hecho de que su madre será la persona mas especial que hemos conocido Princesa

Serena no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas

Serena: Setsuna...

Setsuna: Por favor, has lo que te llene de felicidad, si no estas conforme en donde estás, has algo, no quiero ver a una Neo Reina resignada a lo que le tocó vivir, eres una luchadora, recuerda que tu madre, la Reina Serenity nos volvió a la vida para ser felices, estoy segura de que si siguiera con vida te diría que hagas lo que dicta tu corazón

Serena: Muchisimas gracias por tu comprensión

Setsuna: Solo deseo que seas feliz, confío en ti, todas confiamos en ti deberías saberlo, además no te extrañes tanto, después de todo, soy la sailor del cambio (Dijo guiñandole un ojo) he visto el futuro de muchas personas cambiar, el cambio es bueno, si es para bien es una fortuna y si es un error se puede aprender mucho de él

Serena: Y las chicas?

Setsuna: Estarán bien! siempre estás pensando en nosotras pero por favor de ahora en adelante piensa también en ti, es hora de retirarme

Serena: Setsuna de verdad muchas gracias! (Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo)

En Kinmoku

Sailor Fighter se encontraba en su habitación pensando

Desde que la princesa nos dijo que podíamos ir a La Tierra, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir rápidamente, qué me está pasando? esta emoción debe ser por saber de todas, ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, con qué nos encontraremos? será bueno volver?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que alguien llamaba a su puerta

Sailor Maker: Fighter, estás lista?

Sailor Fighter: Si! Y tú?

Sailor Maker: (Sonriendo) Me refiero a que si emocionalmente lo estás! Somos hermanas y sé que sentías una conexión especial con Serena o Sailor Moon, aunque nunca lo dijiste, sabemos lo mucho que te dolió alejarte de ella, no solo eso, Seiya Kou se enamoró de ella y ambas sabemos que a estas alturas estará muy feliz con Darien

Sailor Fighter: Créeme, eso lo tengo muy claro, además no voy con ninguna ilusión de nada con ella (Dijo mirando a un lado) solo quiero verla y saber que está bien y es plenamente feliz, solo eso, además también están nuestras amigas lo sabes y eso también me tiene muy animada (sonriendo) sabes? De hecho hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero darle una sorpresa entiéndelo, la quiero y no puedo ni pienso ocultarlo! pero tranquila, me mantendré al margen

Sailor Maker: Hmm perfecto, entonces es hora de irnos, Sailor Healer y la princesa nos esperan en el salón principal para despedirnos

Una vez en el salón principal

Kakyû: Mis queridas y valiosas estrellas, ya que están listas solo queda despedirme y desearles que tengan el mejor de los viajes, denle un saludo a nuestra gran amiga Sailor Moon de mi parte sepan que cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa cuídense mucho (abrazando a las Sailor Starlights)

Sailor Fighter: Gracias princesa, por favor llámenos si nos necesita para cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea y sepa que estaremos incondicionalmente para usted, cuídese mucho

Sailor Healer: Estamos muy agradecidas por este gran gesto que ha tenido con nosotras

Sailor Maker: Princesa, sepa que siempre la tendremos presente, no importa donde estemos

Fighter y Healer asintieron y luego sólo se vieron tres estrellas partir a gran velocidad con destino a La Tierra


	3. Chapter 3

**Un extraño temblor en las puertas del tiempo**

A la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños de Serena todos estaban amanecidos luego de la gran celebración y en el departamento de Serena

Serena: vaya! Cuanto sol! necesito un café cargado, siento que no puedo ni levantarme!, las chicas se lucieron y Darien fue muy atento conmigo debería estar inmensamente feliz, digo, cualquier mujer lo estaría, qué rayos me pasa? debo sacarme a Seiya Kou de la cabeza, además no es el es ella, su verdadera identidad siempre fue Sailor Fighter, pero, aun así, no me importa, quiero verla o verlo? la verdad es que extraño a ambas partes de él o ella, ya basta! en qué cosas estoy pensando?

Se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre y ver que al abrir su puerta, en lugar de encontrar a Darien había una cajita plateada con una rosa roja y una tarjeta que decía "Para el resplandor de La Luna"

Serena: Qué? esas palabras

 _Flashback_

 _Seiya: para el resplandor de La Luna_

 _Serena: Ah?_

 _Seiya: Perdóname por no decírtelo, la verdad es que quería confesártelo, aún no puedo contarte todo, pero estoy seguro, que, algún día nos llevaremos bien._

 _Serena: Seiya… yo soy la que debería ofrecerte una disculpa, por no comprenderte, pero de ahora en adelante tendré la esperanza que algún día seremos buenos amigos._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Serena: Esas palabras, no no puede ser él está en su planeta! Serena ya basta de pensar en Seiya! (Se dijo a si misma)

Abrió la cajita y se sorprendió por lo que vio (una luna creciente de diamante)

Serena: Pero que hermosa es! Quién me habrá? esto solo pudo haberlo hecho alguien que sabe que soy Sailor Moon, mejor será no comentar nada hasta tener la seguridad

Al salir de su departamento, le llamó la atención que la puerta del departamento de enfrente, que estaba vacío, estuviera abierta y con varias cajas en el pasillo

Solo pensó, debe haberse mudado alguien, hecho que confirmó en la entrada del edificio al preguntarle al vigilante quien le comento que eran tres hombres bastante gentiles, sólo por un segundo sospechó, pero descartó la idea al pensar, tres hombres gentiles? Vaya definitivamente no son ellos, Seiya es un poco presumido, Yaten engreído y Taiki un poco odioso, además los hubieran reconocido como los ex integrantes del grupo Three Lights en cualquier parte, no definitivamente no son ellos pensó sonriendo

En el nuevo departamento de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki

Seiya: Es perfecto, es más espacioso que el de aquella vez y me encanta la ubicación!

Yaten: Si justo enfrente de tu Bombón, que casualidad!

Seiya: Ya no molestes yo quise traerle un detalle por su cumpleaños y supe que este departamento estaba desocupado y a la venta, acaso no querías que nos ubicáramos rápidamente? Quien te entiende?

Taiki: Ya dejen de discutir es mejor apresurarnos con la mudanza, no quiero dormir en un lugar desordenado, luego tendremos tiempo para lo demás

Seiya y Yaten: Si

Seiya: Además tengo hambre, qué tal si vamos por hamburguesas?

Yaten: Pues ya te habías tardado en decirlo! Vamos!

Mientras salían del departamento Taiki tomó del brazo a Seiya

Taiki: Seiya recuerda lo que te dije antes de venir, ella ya es feliz con él, no lo olvides, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo

Seiya: También recuerda lo que yo te dije Taiki, yo lo sé y estaré bien sólo viéndola feliz así no sea conmigo

Yaten: Seiya date prisa, no pienso esperarte más!

Seiya: Ya voy Yaten! cielos! puedes dejar de ser tan amargado alguna vez?

En la puerta espacio-tiempo se encontraba Setsuna quien sintió un fuerte temblor

Setsuna: Pero qué sucede? esto jamas habia pasado! esto debe significar algún cambio en el futuro... o quizá

Estuvo a un segundo de abrir las puertas, ella misma se puso a prueba, ya que deseaba saber que pasaba, pero cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Serena era mas importante, por eso, antes de tomar alguna medida decidió consultar a las sailor scouts, así que fue al Templo Hikawa a pedirle a Rei que se comunicara con las inner mientras ella se comunicaría con las outer y así encontrarse todas en el Templo esa noche

Setsuna: Rei dime, tu que tienes un gran instinto, no has sentido nada extraño últimamente?

Rei: No Setsuna, por qué?

Setsuna: Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar pero esperaremos a que todas estén, hay una decisión muy importante que tomar (dijo retirándose del templo)

Rei: No sé porque, pero, la visita de Setsuna me inquietó, llamaré a las demás

En el departamento de Mina se encontraban Lita y Ami

Mina: Pero, todo está bien? no te dijo mas nada? Bien, las chicas están aquí, llama a Serena, nos veremos a la noche

Ami: Mina que sucede?

Mina: Setsuna sintió algo en las puertas del tiempo

Lita: Será algo grave?

Mina: No lo sé, quizá Setsuna tenga que ir al futuro

Ami: Lo mejor es que no saquemos conclusiones ahora, es decir no hemos sentido nada extraño, quizá no sea necesario

Lita: Y si es algo importante y lo dejamos pasar?

Mina: Pues esperemos que no!

En el centro de Tokio

Yaten: Seiya, la quieres ver cierto?

Seiya: Mas que a nadie Yaten y por favor, no me salgas con el mismo sermón de Taiki

Yaten: Somos tus hermanos y nos preocupamos por ti

Seiya: Lo sé y se los agradezco, se que bombón está con Darien, no te puedo negar que me alegra que aun no viva con el, aunque también me extraña, es decir, luego de tanto tiempo

Yaten: Seiya...

Seiya: Lo sé, ya basta de hablar de ella

Yaten: Pensé que nunca lo dirías, cambiando de tema, sus padres fueron muy amables al darnos su nueva dirección

Seiya: Si, la verdad que se sorprendieron de que Seiya Kou quisiera darle una sorpresa a su hija (Dijo sonriendo)

En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: Esto me preocupa

Michiru: Si pero no podemos precipitarnos a nada no crees?

Hotaru: Y si necesitan de nuestra ayuda en el futuro?

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron muy pensativas con la pregunta hecha por Hotaru y si algo sucedía en el futuro? raro no seria, después de todo ya había pasado una vez

En el departamento de Serena

Serena: Si comprendo, allí estaré

Darien: Sucede algo?

Serena: Si, Setsuna sintió un temblor en la puerta del tiempo, supongo que quiere consultarnos algo

Darien: No crees que sería bueno volver a abrir esa puerta?

Serena: No, lo mejor es vivir en el presente, Darien me acompañaras?

Darien: Lo siento mucho, esta noche no podré, tengo guardia en el hospital, pero cualquier cosa mantenme al tanto

Serena: Hmm está bien, oye y qué lees?

Darien: Un libro sobre procesos quirúrgicos que me recomendaron

Serena: Hmm no quieres ir al cine?

Darien: No Serena, la verdad es que quiero quedarme a descansar para la noche, aunque podemos aprovechar y...(Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Serena para darle un tierno beso)

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Serena se separó

Darien: Qué pasa?

Serena: Darien, es que me dijiste que tenías algo de que hablarme y me gustaría saber de que se trata

Darien: A su debido tiempo ya que es algo muy importante

Serena se sentía demasiado nerviosa y pensaba, por qué no hablarlo de una vez?

Serena: Está bien (Dijo suspirando)

Darien: Ahora si me permites (Volviendo a acercar su rostro al de Serena para besarla)

Pero esta movió su rostro para evitarlo

Serena: Oye no tienes hambre?

Darien: La verdad si

Serena: Sabes se me antoja una gran hamburguesa y un helado de chocolate

Darien: Serena, deberías comer un poco mas sano

Serena: Es que son deliciosas por favor no me regañes anda

Darien: Hmm está bien, vamos

Mientras tanto en el centro de Tokio

Mina: Espero que lo ocurrido en la puerta del tiempo no sea nada grave, de nuevo el futuro se hace presente (Dijo suspirando) es una lástima que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki estén tan lejos

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, sintió unas manos que tapaban sus ojos

Mina: Qué? pero quién es?

Yaten: Un admirador (Dijo susurrando, de manera que su voz era irreconocible para Mina)

Mina: Oh vamos! al menos dime la primera letra de tu nombre!

Yaten: Depende, de cual de mis identidades quieres que te de la pista?

Mina logró reconocer la voz de quien se encontraba detrás de ella

Mina: Yaten! (dijo quitando sus manos de su rostro pero cuando volteó para su sorpresa no era solo Yaten sino también Seiya) chicos! pe pero qué sorpresa! cómo han estado?

Seiya: Bien, tanto que vinimos a visitarlas!

Yaten: Pero que hermosa estás! ya nos enteramos que te estas haciendo muy famosa Mina!

Mina: Si, bueno, muchas gracias, estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo para cumplir mi sueño (Dijo sonrojada)

Seiya: Ya vemos! y dinos, cómo están las chicas?

Mina: Hmmm bueno... bien!

Yaten: Pues tu respuesta fue algo extraña, seguro que todo está bien?

Mina: Ehh si! seguro, sabes Seiya me alegra muchisimo que hayas vuelto!

Yaten: Solo Seiya?

Mina: Por supuesto que no tonto, me alegra muchísimo verlos a ambos, por cierto y Taiki?

Seiya: Debe estar a punto de matarnos por no volver al departamento

Mina: Y desde cuándo están aquí?

Yaten: Desde ayer, tuvimos suerte al encontrar donde quedarnos muy rápido

Mina: Y dónde viven?

Seiya: Justo frente al departamento de bombón!

Mina: Qué!? Serena ya sabe?

Seiya: Espera Mina, ella aún no sabe nada, de hecho tu me ayudaras en algo!

Mina: Serena se desmayará cuando se entere!

Yaten: Mina ya comiste? creo que es mejor ir a nuestro departamento y allí nos pondremos al corriente, te parece?

Mina: Pero claro! chicos no tienen idea de lo oportuno que ha sido su regreso


	4. Chapter 4

**La decisión**

Esa noche en el Templo Hikawa

Haruka: Buenas noches, hola cabeza de bombón, disculpen la tardanza, Michiru estaba pautando fechas para sus próximos conciertos

Serena: No hay problema, no llevamos mucho aquí

Haruka: y Darien?

Serena: Está de guardia en el hospital

Michiru: bueno, ya estamos todas?

Ami: Así es, y dinos Setsuna, Rei me comentó algo de las puertas del tiempo, qué fue lo que pasó?

Setsuna: todo estaba en absoluta calma y normalidad y repentinamente hubo un fuerte temblor, lo curioso es que es la primera vez que pasa y es que ni siquiera cuando la pequeña dama vino del futuro en busca de su ayuda pasó algo así

Rei: ya veo por eso querías saber si yo había sentido algo

Setsuna: Así es, ya que tus presentimientos siempre son muy acertados, tanto como el espejo de Michiru

Michiru: en mi espejo tampoco se ha reflejado nada

Ami: Mi computadora tampoco detecta nada, ninguna energía

Setsuna: es por eso que quise hablarles antes de tomar alguna medida ya que esto, puede significar que hubo algún cambio en el futuro que ya conocemos

Mina: Alguna medida? A que te refieres?

Setsuna: Me refiero a ir al futuro ya que habíamos acordado mantener las puertas cerradas a menos que fuera una estricta emergencia, como último recurso

Lita: ya veo pero ninguna ha sentido alguna energía, yo no creo que haya que ir al futuro, el Planeta Tierra se ha mantenido en paz, que dicen ustedes chicas?

Hotaru: Yo tampoco he tenido sueños como los que tuve justo antes de mi despertar como sailor saturn así que estoy de acuerdo con Lita

Mina: Nunca habíamos tenido la paz que tenemos ahora, yo no veo la necesidad

Rei: yo creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así, sin embargo debemos estar alertas a cualquier cambio

Ami: Así es esto es solo una señal para ponernos en alerta mas no para acudir a nuestro último recurso

Haruka: Yo aunque tengo mis dudas confío en el espejo de Michiru y si no ha reflejado nada no veo razón para alterarnos ahora

Michiru: Tampoco veo la necesidad de viajar en el tiempo además confío en Serena sé que a donde estamos encaminadas nos ira bien

Serena se limitó a ver a sus amigas discutir el asunto pero ella sólo tenía una duda

Serena: Setsuna, sentiste alguna energía maligna cerca de las puertas del tiempo?

Setsuna: No

Serena: Entonces está decidido, si ese temblor representa un cambio en el futuro no quiero saberlo solo por curiosidad, aunque contemos con Sailor Plut no podemos abusar, además no necesitamos tener la certeza del futuro, lo que importa es hacer las cosas bien en el presente y todo saldrá bien, Setsuna si notas algo más nos reuniremos de nuevo y si hay que tomar medidas, las tomaremos sin titubear

Setsuna de alguna manera presentía que el temblor lo provocaba un cambio drástico en el futuro, Serena tenía razón, era mejor no saberlo a menos que fuera el último recurso y más luego de la conversación que tuvo con Serena

Setsuna: Bueno, entonces creo que ya es hora de irme, cualquier cosa, las mantendré informadas

Todas se fueron retirando de a poco a sus hogares

Mina: Serena, quieres que te acompañemos?

Serena: No se preocupen, estaré bien (Dijo con cierto aire de tristeza en su rostro)

Ami: Serena, te sientes bien?

Serena: Si amigas, no se preocupen por mi, iré caminando

Rei: Serena tonta, puede ser peligroso!

Serena: Rei, soy Sailor Moon! qué me podría pasar? (Dijo en tono de broma y guiñandole un ojo a las chicas) no se preocupen! estoy bien, me tengo que ir, hasta luego!

Lita: Serena lleva un tiempo actuando de manera muy extraña, nada me quita la idea de que algo le sucede y no nos dice para no preocuparnos

Ami: Lo mismo percibo, en la fiesta aunque todos estábamos muy felices ella... no se como describirlo

Mina: Estaba nostálgica, quizá extraña nuestra vida como sailor scouts

Rei: Pero Mina, hemos sido muy afortunadas por poder vivir nuestras vidas en paz!

Mina: Lo siento, es verdad, que tonteria! jajajaja pero por dentro pensaba, por supuesto que no es su vida como Sailor Moon, ella extraña a Seiya, enloquecerá cuando sepa que está de vuelta

Serena decidió ir caminando a su departamento, después de todo, necesitaba tomar aire fresco para despejar un poco su mente, en el camino fue al parque y se sentó justo en aquella banca donde estaba recostado Seiya la primera vez que hablaron

 _Flashback_

 _Seiya: Está prohibido pasar por ahí_

 _Serena: Ah! Discúlpame yo solo pensaba en ver a Alice de cerca, no quiero decir… yo solo, ay lo siento mucho_

 _Seiya: Pero si tú eres esa chica_

 _Serena: Disculpa acaso te he visto en alguna parte?_

 _Seiya: no sabes quién soy yo?_

 _Serena: hmm hmm_

 _Seiya: en serio? Entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba_

 _Serena: ah ya se! Eres el nuevo casanova de aquí! Siento decirlo pero ya estoy comprometida, te queda claro?_

 _Seiya: que graciosa eres (dijo levantándose de la banca para alejarse)_

 _Serena: pero que grosero eres! Si tú me dijiste que estaba prohibido entrar a ese lugar!_

 _Seiya: Yo si puedo entrar, nos veremos después bombón!_

 _Seiya: Oye bombón, tienes novio?_

 _Serena: Claro, pero está muy lejos de aquí_

 _Seiya: Entonces, aún tengo una oportunidad_

 _Serena: Ahh?_

 _Seiya: Nos vemos!_

 _Serena: Te extraño, te extraño Darien! (Dijo Serena de rodillas mientras lloraba)_

 _Seiya se colocó a su nivel y la tomó suavemente de los hombros_

 _Serena: Qué?_

 _Seiya: Y no puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo_

 _Seiya: Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio_

 _Serena: Seiya, bueno... yo quiero..._

 _Seiya: Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, solo porque me gustas bombón_

 _Serena: Ehh?_

 _Seiya: Sabes? cuando termine el concierto, te secuestraré_

 _Serena: Ahh!_

 _Seiya: Solo quiero que comprendas, que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea, bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou_

 _Serena: Seiya!_

 _Seiya: Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos, bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio_

 _Serena: Ahh! disculpame_

 _Seiya: No no tienes porque disculparte, solo que...(dijo acercando su rostro al de Serena para besarla)_

 _Serena movió su rostro para evitar el beso dejando caer unas_ _lágrimas_

 _Seiya: Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón_

 _Serena: Seiya..._

 _Seiya: Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo_

 _Serena: Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos, pude salir adelante_

 _Seiya: Bombón... sabes? yo nunca me olvidaré de ti (Dijo sonrojado)_

 _Serena: Si, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos (Dijo sonriendo)_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Serena: Seiya… te extraño demasiado, me encuentro tan confundida, quiero verte, necesito verte!

En ese instante se escuchó una voz muy familiar, una voz que no había salido de su mente a pesar del tiempo y en ese instante su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como hace tiempo no lo hacia ni por Darien y allí estaba, de pie junto a ella, aquella persona que no salía de su mente y con una sonrisa encantadora

Seiya: y yo pensé que era el único que deseaba verte bombón!

Serena: Seiya!


	5. Chapter 5

**El reencuentro de Serena y Seiya!**

Serena no salía de su asombro, pensó que era una alucinación debido a la nostalgia tan grande y el deseo de ver de nuevo a Seiya

Serena: No puede ser! Acaso… no es posible!

Seiya: Jajaja, soy real bombón volví, esto no es un sueño, pero qué haces allí sentada que no vienes a saludar a un viejo amigo!? (Dijo extendiendo sus brazos esperando el acercamiento de Serena)

Serena: Seiya! (Derramando lágrimas de alegría y lanzándose a los brazos de Seiya), no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, por unos segundos pensé que me había vuelto loca

Serena sentía que no podía con tanta felicidad, no quería separarse de ese abrazo tan cálido

Seiya: Bom bombón, estás muy hermosa, mas que siempre (Dijo sonrojado)

Serena: Y tu muy guapo Seiya (Dijo sonrojada viendo esos ojos que tanto extrañaba)

Seiya: Lo sé! y es que siempre he sido un hombre muy atractivo!

Serena: Seiya que tonterias dices! (Dijo sonrojada) sabes, esta mañana recibí un hermoso regalo, acaso tu?

Seiya: No iba a pasar tu cumpleaños por alto

Serena: Lo sabía! Yo sentía que eras tú! es muy hermoso, pero no debiste molestarte!

Seiya: Fue solo un detalle bombón, quiero que sepas que te he extrañado como no tienes idea, he estado a punto de volverme loco por no saber de ti

Serena: Seiya... tu o Sailor Fighter? dime, quién me ha extrañado?

Seiya: Ahh? yo... bueno (Dijo con un evidente rubor en su rostro)

Seiya no se esperaba semejante pregunta y para aclararle todo a Serena, decidió transformarse en Sailor Fighter, después de todo, nadie mejor que ella para responder

Sailor Fighter: Acaso eso importa? ambos te hemos extrañado Serena tanto a ti, como a Sailor Moon, ambas parte de un mismo ser, al igual que Seiya y yo (Dijo quedando cara a cara con Serena a unos escasos centímetros mientras ambas se veían a los ojos)

Serena: Sailor Fighter! (Dijo sonrojada)

Sailor Fighter: Ya veo que esto te confunde, así que trataré de ser lo mas clara y sincera posible ( Dijo tomando un poco de distancia entre ellas) Sabes? me fui de aquí deseando quedarme para poder protegerte siempre de cualquier cosa, llegué a sentir por ti el mismo amor y la devoción que por mi propia princesa, por supuesto que los recuerdos y mis sentimientos por ti como Seiya Kou influyeron en eso, en un principio no creí que podríamos llegar a entendernos porque nuestra manera de pelear era muy diferente, hubo momentos en los que no podía creer que todas ustedes fueran sailor scouts, pero con el tiempo, empecé comprender y a ver la calidez en Sailor Moon, tu cálida energía y ese hermoso resplandor, era algo que jamás había conocido, desde luego que empecé a desear unir nuestras fuerzas, pero no podía ignorar a Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer quienes querían mantener su distancia, como te dije en aquella batalla con Galaxia, cuando estas conmigo confío plenamente en ti, no pierdo la seguridad con tu compañía, en fin, siento que nada malo puede pasar, si tenías dudas de mi manera de verte desde mi punto de vista como Sailor Fighter pues espero que no te queden dudas, para mi eres la estrella que más brilla en el universo, y siempre querré protegerte, es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, con tu dulzura y tu calidez supiste ganarte nuestra confianza y lealtad a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias como guerreras

Luego volvió a su otra identidad... Seiya

Seiya: Bombón, desde mi punto de vista como Seiya pues ambos sabemos lo que yo sentía por ti, al transformarme en hombre, pienso y siento como un hombre, al principio pensé que era solo atracción por tu hermoso resplandor y esa manera de ser tan divertida que hacía que olvidara todos mis problemas estando a tu lado , pero sin darme cuenta, terminé enamorándome de ti bombón, cada instante que podía, quería compartirlo contigo, no me importó revelar mi identidad al enemigo o arriesgar mi vida con tal de protegerte porque si tu estabas bien yo estaría bien, cuando supe que el enemigo quería tu semilla estelar no podía dejar de preocuparme por ti, necesitaba saber que estabas bien, sentí que enloquecía cuando no sabia de ti y cuando Sailor Galaxia logró arrebatartela sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, al ver que Darien no te llamaba ni te escribía, creció en mí cierta esperanza con la cual tuve el atrevimiento de pedirte que me dejaras reemplazarlo, porque te juro que hubiera dejado todo por ti, sin embargo, comprendí que Darien si te amaba pero desafortunadamente había sido atacado por Sailor Galaxia, yo soy plenamente consciente de que nunca fui correspondido y por verte tan feliz y enamorada de Darien lo respeté y me fui con la seguridad de que serias feliz a su lado, para mi tu felicidad siempre será mi felicidad mi dulce bombón

Serena: Seiya… (Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas) lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal por eso, tú… Seiya tú eres mi mejor amigo y si, lo eres aun a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, Seiya la verdad sin ti y desde luego sin Sailor Fighter yo no hubiera podido salir adelante en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y a pesar del gran cariño y la confianza que le tengo a mis amigas, tú fuiste quien supo decirme las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado y a pesar de mi torpeza en aquel tiempo fuiste muy paciente conmigo, por favor perdona las molestias que te causé y el sufrimiento por el que debiste pasar en aquel tiempo cuando... no pude corresponderte

Seiya: Bombón... (Dijo sonrojado por las palabras de su amada) no tienes porque disculparte, tu ya tenias una vida, una historia y como decía Tenoh, yo solo fui un intruso en tu vida

Serena: Qué? nunca repitas eso Seiya! yo siento que debía conocerte en ese momento, tu nunca fuiste ni serás un intruso sino más bien una estrella que me iluminó el camino cuando yo estaba en una profunda oscuridad, por eso eres tan especial para mi entiéndelo!

Seiya: Bombón sabes? me acabo de dar cuenta, que en mi vida todo es mejor si tú estás presente, siento una enorme felicidad la cual hace años no sentía

Serena: Seiya... yo siento lo mismo en este instante, nunca te podrías imaginar cuanto te he extrañado y a estas alturas... necesitaba verte, si tu no volvías yo iria por ti a donde fuera

Con esas palabras, el corazón de Seiya estaba a punto de estallar, sentía que si continuaban esa conversación así estando tan cerca y a solas no resistiría las ganas de besarla, así que decidió cambiar de tema

Seiya: Vaya bombón, se nota que hemos madurado, ya no tenemos esas discusiones que teníamos antes recuerdas?

Flashback

 _Seiya: El bombón va entrar conmigo al equipo de_ _softbol_

 _Serena: Quién dijo eso!?_

 _Seiya: No te preocupes bombón ya le dije al profesor_

 _Serena: Oye no espera!_

 _Ami: Aja! Esa es una amistad entre una mujer y un hombre_

 _Serena: Ya basta chicas!_

 _Seiya: de todas maneras aun no has decidido verdad?_

 _Serena: Auh!, pues yo no soy buena en_ _softbol!_

 _Seiya: Yo me encargare de entrenarte_

 _Serena: Hay que entrenarme? Ahh! Las estrellas no tienen nada que hacer verdad?_

 _Seiya: deberías alegrarte ya que siempre sacrifico mi día libre especialmente para ti_

 _Serena: y qué es lo que gano dándote las gracias?_

Fin del Flashback

Serena: jajajaja! así es, vaya yo más nunca practiqué softbol, pero me encanta que me hayas hecho jugar, yo siempre me sentaba a ver los partidos y pensaba en aquel día que ganamos a los de tercero

Seiya: pues si hubiéramos perdido igual yo no me hubiera alejado de ti bombón

Serena: Oye casi lo olvido y Yaten y Taiki?

Seiya: Están bien en nuestro departamento

Serena: y cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

Seiya: Desde tu cumpleaños

Serena: ya veo, con que mi deseo se cumplió

Seiya: Ah? Tu deseo?

Serena: Bueno si es que… Seiya yo… desee verte con todo mi corazón (Dijo sonrojada)

Seiya: Pues aquí estoy bombón, me siento tan feliz de haberte encontrado

Ni Serena ni Seiya dijeron mas solo se abrazaron fuertemente como si solo tuvieran ese momento


	6. Chapter 6

**Una fiesta sorpresa!**

Serena: Seiya... hay tantas cosas de las que quiero contarte y que quiero saber

Seiya: tranquila bombón, tenemos mucho tiempo, vinimos a visitar este planeta por tiempo indefinido

Serena: Que alegría! Entonces, que te parece si hacemos una fiesta para reencontrarnos todos, vamos será divertido!

Seiya: Bombón me parece fantástico, que te parece si a partir de mañana comenzamos a planearla?

Serena: Claro! Encontrémonos en este mismo lugar, nuestro lugar, mañana a las 4

Seiya: Bien bombón, nos veremos aquí entonces, solo que… bombón se me olvido comentarte un gran detalle, la verdad es el lugar donde estamos viviendo ahora…

Serena: que pasa Seiya? Acaso no han encontrado dónde quedarse?

Seiya: de hecho si y muy rápido el detalle es el lugar, bombón, nosotros somos tus nuevos vecinos

Serena: Seiya yo… no me lo vas a creer pero… lo imagine por un momento, luego recapacite ya que pensé que era imposible pero te digo algo? Me encanta tenerte cerca (dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Seiya)

Seiya: Bombón, entonces vamos a casa y mañana nos vemos en nuestro lugar

Serena: Si!

Al día siguiente Rei, Lita y Serena fueron a desayunar a casa de Mina

Mina: Hola chicas, que bueno que llegaron, la verdad ya moría de hambre y estuve a punto de comer sin ustedes!

Serena: Ay Mina no nos regañes, todo fue culpa de Rei

Rei: Oye Serena! Qué querías que hiciera? Le estaba haciendo el desayuno a Nicolas, a diferencia de ti yo tengo un esposo que atender!

Serena: Ya cállate Rei que amargada eres!

Lita: algunas cosas nunca cambiaran

Mina: Serena dinos, como pasaste el día de tu cumpleaños, te gustó nuestra sorpresa?

Serena: Si chicas y estoy muy agradecida, la verdad estoy muy feliz de estar cerca que todos mis seres queridos, la verdad me siento muy feliz! aunque en el fondo, sabia que esa felicidad tenía nombre, Seiya...

Rei: Serena ese día se podía ver que Darien y tu definitivamente hacen una gran pareja, dime… qué harías si te pidiera matrimonio? es decir no como en el aeropuerto aquella vez sino ya de forma definitiva con fecha y demás

Serena: Rei por qué lo preguntas? Acaso Darien te comentó algo? Dime la verdad!

Rei: No Serena tonta es solo que ya han pasado años y yo siento que el día está cerca

Serena: uh… bueno… yo… no lo se, es decir , me he sentido bastante bien estando solo de novios...

Lita: Oigan chicas, no creen que nos estamos precipitando? Son jóvenes, además Serena ha aprendido a independizarse mas y ha madurado bastante esta es una etapa que es muy buena para ella no creen?

Serena: Gracias Lita (sonrojada), oigan ya es tarde, tengo que ir a un taller de psicología!

Lita: Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambiaran…

En casa de los Kou…

Taiki: Vamos chicos levántense, el desayuno está listo

Yaten: Vamos Seiya, a parte tenemos que buscar empleo

Seiya: es verdad, anoche pensé en eso y tuve una idea, ya que cuando vinimos aquella vez nos volvimos cantantes para encontrar a nuestra princesa, pienso que podríamos trabajar en algo relacionado con lo que hacíamos sin necesidad de retomar conciertos y tener que lidiar con tantas chicas en todos lados

Yaten: Ve al grano Seiya

Seiya: Estuve recorriendo y averiguando y hay una escuela de artes muy prestigiosa que busca profesores de poesía, música y actuación, vamos qué opinan? Acaso no les parece una excelente idea?

Taiki: Vaya Seiya, sí que pensaste en todo y la verdad no me parece nada mal hacer lo que nos gusta pero con mucha más discreción

Yaten: Bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo y arreglemos todo lo necesario para conseguir esos empleos

Se acercaba la hora de ver a Seiya en el parque pero repentinamente Serena recibió una llamada de Mina

Serena: Hola Mina qué pasa?

Mina: Serena necesito tu ayuda es urgente en mi casa no puedo darte detalles pero estamos en grave peligro ven pronto hay algo importante que debes saber!

Serena: Calma Mina ya mismo iré para allá

Serena llamó a Seiya

Serena: Seiya no voy a poder encontrarme contigo para planear la fiesta, si puedo te llamo a la noche, discúlpame pero se presentó algo importante…

Seiya: No te preocupes bombón, pero dime… todo está bien?

Serena: Eh… Si! Hablamos luego …

Al llegar a casa de Mina todo estaba oscuro y Serena fue sorprendida al escuchar SORPRESA!

Estaban todos presentes incluyendo los hermanos Kou

Seiya: Bombón quería darte esta sorpresa a ti más que a cualquiera…

Serena: Seiya! Pero que malo eres, no sabes lo angustiada que estaba!?

Mina: Vamos Serena lo hicimos porque te queremos!

Seiya: perdóname! Espero que esta reunión te guste, yo mismo me encargue de traer todo lo que te gusta, toma esto como un segundo cumpleaños

Serena: Seiya cuando pienso que se todo de ti, me sorprendes con algo mejor a todo lo anterior… Seiya no lo soporto mas, tú y yo debemos hablar a solas y luego de esta fiesta… te secuestrare…


	7. Chapter 7

**El misterio de las semillas estelares**

Una vez reunidos en la fiesta sorpresa para Serena, todos empezaban a ponerse al corriente de las cosas que habían pasado los últimos años…

Taiki: Así que crearon un cuartel, vaya pero que interesante

Yaten: Me da curiosidad ver cómo han mejorado sus técnicas

Ami: Así es, hemos creado escenarios y simuladores de todas nuestras batallas he incluso podemos aumentar el nivel de fuerza del enemigo según nuestra fuerza va aumentando

Lita: Definitivamente ya no somos las mismas que éramos a los 16

Seiya: Eso me gustaría verlo (acercándose al grupo)

Mina: Estupendo! están invitados a practicar con nosotras!

Rei: Aunque de alguna manera ya lo hemos hecho (dijo algo sonrojada)

Yaten: A que te refieres Rei?

Rei: Bueno es que luego de la batalla, también ingresamos todos sus datos a la computadora y hemos simulado batallas hasta con ustedes

Haruka: Así es Kou y siempre los derrotamos

Michiru: No seas presumido Haruka, sabes muy bien que en un principio nos costaba bastante

Haruka: Oye Michiru!

Michiru: A Haruka aún no le agradan los chicos atractivos! (dijo sonriendo y haciendo un guiño)

Todos empezaron a reír

Seiya: Estoy ansioso por tener una batalla de practica contigo Haruka y también con bombón

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras, no tanto por Haruka, ya que su pequeña rivalidad se sentía, sino porque también quería pelear con Serena…

Hotaru: Vaya Seiya te estás buscando un problema, nuestra princesa tiene el cristal de plata, solo con un poco de su poder te dejará muy lastimado

Taiki: Pues yo tengo la seguridad que Seiya estará bien

Yaten: Así es, nosotros, al igual que ustedes hemos practicado bastante y aumentado nuestro poder, además aprendimos a usar…

Taiki: Yaten ya no hables más

Seiya: Chicas ustedes solo digan que día y nosotros iremos a su cuartel encantados (dijo sonriendo)

Taiki: Oigan y donde esta Setsuna?

Hotaru: Esta en la puerta del tiempo, es que hace días sintió un temblor y dijo que estaría vigilando para informarnos de cualquier cosa extraña que volviera a pasar…

Haruka: Hotaru! No deberías hablar sobre ese asunto

Michiru: Vamos Haruka, ellos son nuestros amigos, yo estoy segura que comprenderán si confiamos en ellos

Yaten: Así es, saben que nuestra relación con ustedes es totalmente distinta a la de hace años así que digan o más bien expliquen primero, a que se refieren con la puerta del tiempo?

Ami: Bien chicos, Sailor Plut es una guerrera que posee poderes afines al inframundo y la dimensión del tiempo, a parte de ayudarnos en las batallas se dedica a cuidar de la puerta espacio-temporal, que es una estructura que permite viajar al pasado y al futuro

Seiya: ya veo…que habilidad tan impresionante, nosotros no teníamos idea… es decir… la princesa una vez nos contó sobre eso, pero no sabíamos que Sailor Plut es esa misteriosa guardiana del tiempo, que interesante…

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se apartaron del grupo y comentaban

Taiki: chicos ustedes creen que ellas ya sepan usar el verdadero poder de su semilla estelar?

Yaten: Deberían, aunque si el planeta ha estado en paz lo dudo

Seiya: Nosotros despertamos ese poder bajo presión

Yaten: No crees que deberían saberlo?

Taiki: No serviría, nosotros lo supimos, y no logramos que nuestras semillas estelares incrementaran nuestro poder conciderableblente por más que quisimos hasta que nos vimos realmente amenazados

Seiya: Bien aún no tenemos la certeza de que ellas no lo hagan, por eso es importante ir a ese cuartel a ver hasta qué nivel están sus poderes realmente

Mientras en otro lado de la fiesta

Michiru: No lo sé pero siento que los chicos ocultan algo

Haruka: Yo también y eso me preocupa, su llegada y esa sensación, acaso habrá un nuevo enemigo y no lo quieren decir?

Hotaru: No lo creo, yo creo que más bien ellos saben algo que nosotras no, pero no siento que sea nada malo

Michiru: Pues habrá que buscar el modo de averiguarlo

Mientras tanto Seiya aprovechó para acercarse a Serena

Seiya: Cómo la pasas bombón? espero que disfrutes de esta sorpresa que te preparamos con tanto cariño

Serena: No salgo de mi sorpresa, es decir, cómo?

Seiya: Digamos que Mina es muy buena guardando secretos

Serena: Pero, cómo la encontraste?

Seiya: Bombón recuerda que soy Seiya Kou (Dijo guiñandole un ojo) además no fue nada difícil, Mina se está volviendo toda una artista y fue fácil encontrarla

Serena: Ohh ya veo! Seiya quiero agradecerte por todo, me hace muy feliz compartir contigo, bueno... con todos ustedes (Dijo sonriendo)

Rei y Lita veían a lo lejos a Serena y a Seiya conversar

Lita: Al fin

Rei: Qué?

Lita: Mírala! mira el brillo en sus ojos! hace tiempo no la veía así

Rei: Hmm...

Lita: Qué piensas? acaso no te alegra?

Rei: Desde luego, pero es extraño

Lita: Sé mas específica

Rei: Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa... no, sabes qué? lo mas seguro es que ella extrañaba a los chicos y por eso está tan feliz ahora

Al otro lado del departamento se encontraban Ami y Taiki

Ami: Que bueno que están de visita los extrañamos mucho

Taiki: Nosotros también, sabes? tenías razón aquella vez que me dijiste que observara mejor a Serena que viera sus intenciones, lamento haberme equivocado tanto respecto a todas ustedes, en aquel tiempo fui muy injusto

Ami: Eso ya no importa, es pasado, lo que importa es el presente y ahora todos somos buenos amigos

Taiki: No se que tienes Ami Mizuno que de alguna manera logras hacerme sentir mejor(Dijo sonriendo)

Mina se encontraba escondida en la cocina probando varios de los postres que Lita había preparado

Mina: Que delicioso esta este pastel!

Yaten: Con que aquí estás!

Mina: Yaten!(Dijo con la boca llena de pastel) lo siento! quieres un poco?

Yaten: Si! vaya veo que no eres de esas artistas que no comen nada de dulces para cuidar su figura!

Mina: Yo... no podría, con estos ricos postres es casi imposible!

Yaten: Eso me agrada, sabes?

Mina: Que extraño, yo pensé que serias de esos artistas que se cuidan demasiado

Yaten: Para nada, se nota que no nos conocemos bien, pero tranquila, eso cambiará

Mina: Pues te repito que me da mucho gusto que hayan venido a visitarnos...y dime... retomarán su vida de cantantes?

Yaten: No lo se aun, podríamos, aunque no me veo leyendo cartas de admiradoras y escondiendonos, no quisiera eso de nuevo... Mina...

Mina: Si Yaten?

Yaten: Yo quiero pedirte...

Pero en ese instante entró Serena junto a Rei y Ami

Serena: Chicos! qué hacen escondidos comiendo pastel? que crueles son! no fueron capaces de ofrecerme sabiendo lo mucho que me gustan!

Rei: Serena! pero si ya te has comido 3 rebanadas!

Serena: Ay Rei déjame en paz!

Yaten: Bueno Mina gracias por el pastel, chicas, con permiso me retiro... Serena, mas vale que comas antes de que se acabe porque está realmente delicioso!

Ami: Chicas estoy sorprendida, los chicos han cambiado mucho, son mucho más abiertos

Mina: Desde luego! en aquella época ellos vinieron exclusivamente a cumplir su misión, ahora que todos estamos en paz, podremos conocerlos mejor, es decir su manera de ser en realidad

Rei: Todos menos Seiya, yo siento que el fue el único en aceptarnos y abrirse mas a nosotras o mas bien a Serena

Serena: Rei!

Ami: Es verdad, Serena, se que la pregunta te puede incomodar pero... crees que Seiya superó lo que sentía por ti?

Serena: Ami... yo... no lo se, supongo que si, han pasado muchos años (Serena no había pensado en eso, pero por alguna razón, deseaba que Seiya no hubiera olvidado lo que sintió en aquel tiempo, quizá era egoísta, pero en su corazón ya tenía bastante tiempo sintiendo algo especial por el, a pesar de la distancia) saben, es mejor cambiar de tema si?

Mina: Es verdad, lo mejor es no anticiparnos! así que disfrutemos de la fiesta!

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki contemplaban a las chicas compartir

Seiya: Estoy ansioso por medir nuestras fuerzas con las de ellas

Yaten: Nos ahorraríamos tanto hablándoles directamente sobre lo que descubrimos, quizá ellas...

Taiki: Ya basta de hablar de eso, por cierto Seiya ahora que viste a Serena... sentiste algo?

Seiya: Seré directo con ustedes, si sentí y mucho, Serena es el ser mas especial que he conocido, pero no se preocupen, yo se mantenerme al margen, además estoy consciente de que si bien nuestro tiempo aquí es indefinido, tarde o temprano debemos volver a nuestro planeta


	8. Chapter 8

**La despedida de Serena y Darien**

Darien llego un poco retrasado a la fiesta de Serena saludando a todos los presentes y dándoles la bienvenida a los hermanos Kou

Darien: Que bueno que nos visitan, y díganme, como se encuentra la Princesa Kakyû? Cómo va la reconstrucción de su planeta?

Taiki: La Princesa está muy bien y en nuestro planeta reina la paz, en cuanto a la reconstrucción ya ha sido terminada

Yaten: Así es, a pesar de ciertos inconvenientes que se nos presentaron todo ha salido muy bien

Darien: Ciertos inconvenientes?

Seiya: Si pero, nada del otro mundo, Yaten se refiere a pequeños retrasos en las obras, nada de importancia…

Darien: Ya veo pues me alegra mucho que hayan logrado recuperar su planeta, si me disculpan, me retiro, voy a hablar un momento con Serena

Seiya: Desde luego, adelante

Al otro lado de la casa de Mina serena se encontraba entretenida hablando con Rei y Mina:

Serena: … jajajajaja! Si definitivamente pobre Nicolas

Rei: ya cállate Serena!

Darien: (aclarando su garganta) disculpen señoritas, pero me llevaré unos minutos a esta hermosa dama…

Serena: Darien! En dónde estabas?

Darien: hablaba con Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, por cierto, que gusto que estén aquí compartiendo con nosotros

Serena: Así es, definitivamente me da mucha alegría que ahora todo este bien…

Darien: Serena, quiero aprovechar este momento a solas para decirte algo importante… estos días estaré muy ocupado en el trabajo y no podré llevarte a cenar como había planeado, por lo tanto lo mejor será que hablemos ahora

El corazón de Serena comenzó a acelerarse pensando…Será que me pedirá matrimonio oficialmente? Ay no! Ahora no!

Serena: Darien espera yo…

Darien: Serena… iré de nuevo a Estados Unidos

Serena se sorprendió y suspiro, pero más que por decepción era por alivio…

Serena: Y a que iras?

Darien: Están impartiendo nuevos cursos y nos enseñaran cosas que aún no se ponen en práctica en ninguna otra parte así que son realmente importantes y me ayudaran mucho en mi carrera…

Serena: Darien me alegra mucho y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

Darien: Gracias, lo sé… y quiero que sepas que apenas se terminen los cursos volveré a tu lado

Serena: Mi querido Darien (dijo suspirando) tu siempre has estado a mi lado y yo te amo por eso, pero… Darien siento un nudo en la garganta y debo decirte esto ahora, siento que sería bueno separarnos

Darien: Qué? (preguntó sorprendido)

Serena: Es que siempre hemos estado juntos y a veces siento... que estás a mi lado por un deber, para protegerme y yo quiero que tengas alas, que tengas libertad para ir a donde necesites sin pensar tanto en que yo estoy aquí…

Darien: Serena yo…

Serena: Te conozco Darien y eres muy caballero para decir ciertas cosas, pero mereces tener libertad de ir y vivir tu vida y no la del Rey Endymion…

Darien: Pero Serena, qué pasará con la pequeña dama? con Tokio de cristal? acaso no te duele perder a Rini?

Serena bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus manos y empezó a llorar, nadie sabía lo mucho que ella había sufrido en los últimos años y la impotencia que sentía por no poder revivir su amor, ella ya no sentía lo mismo por Darien y lo único que la mantuvo a su lado fue el compromiso de cumplir con el futuro, pero ya no lo resistía

Serena: Darien, tu y yo somos como el día y la noche, no congeniamos en muchas cosas, nuestra relación a cambiado muchísimo, por mas cariño y respeto que haya entre nosotros, siento que nos falta algo, definitivamente ya no soy la misma chica de 16 años que estaba locamente enamorada de ti, he dado todo de mi para volver a despertar aquel dulce sentimiento, por todos, por Rini, pero no lo logro! (Dijo llorando desesperadamente) dime que hacemos entonces, porque me siento desesperada! para mi esto no es nada fácil créeme por favor!

Darien sabia perfectamente que Serena tenía toda la razón, su relación se había vuelto monótona, ya no tenían esa chispa y el sabia que Serena había puesto todo de su parte al igual que el pero a estas alturas ya sentía que estaba forzando todo y no le gustaba ver lo que realmente sufría Serena...

Serena: Darien... dame una razón para no acabar con esta relación, una razón que no incluya a Rini, dame solo una y me quedo a tu lado

Darien: Serena... (El deseaba darle una buena razón, pero sentía que no la había) Es verdad, por mas que pienso a mi mente solo vienen cosas como nuestros pasado y nuestro futuro, pero de nada vale eso si en el presente sentimos que ya no tenemos esa chispa y esas ganas de luchar, Serena, te juro que no es mentira lo que dije en el brindis de tu cumpleaños, eres una mujer grandiosa, hermosa, comprensiva y tengo un inmenso cariño hacia ti pero...

Serena: Darien te comprendo a la perfección porque yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero ahora ambos sabemos que eso no es suficiente... no podemos permanecer juntos por compromiso, esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual decidí no abrir las puertas del tiempo, no quiero saber más, no quiero volver a sentir que pierdo lo más importante que nos pudo haber pasado, no lo soportaría! quiero que todo suceda de manera natural

Darien: Perdóname por no haber hablado de esto mucho antes Serena, es verdad, por mas cariño que tuvimos por Rini, me duele, pero... no podemos traer a este mundo a una hija si nosotros no logramos ser plenamente felices, seria injusto para todos

Serena: Darien! (Dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte) agradezco que me entiendas, que me comprendas, agradezco que hayas estado en mi vida porque si te amé, te amé demasiado y nunca podré olvidar los hermosos momentos que vivimos!

Darien: Gracias por comprenderme también, yo... tampoco olvidaré nuestros bellos momentos, esos recuerdos serán mi mayor tesoro... sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, como un gran amigo, pase lo que pase, siempre estarás en mi corazón Serena, te amo quizá no como una pareja pero sí como una gran amiga

Seiya iba pasando cerca de donde ellos se encontraban y los llego a ver abrazados y por curiosidad se detuvo unos instantes para escuchar lo que decían...

Serena: Tú también puedes contar conmigo siempre Darien, nunca lo olvides nunca! Darien... por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por todos nuestros bellos momentos, siempre te voy a amar (dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo)

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para hacer que Seiya se alejara rápidamente de aquel lugar...

Seiya: Pero, qué estoy haciendo? es obvio, el ridículo, creo que lo mejor será alejarme de ella... no me hace bien verla cuando siento que todos mis sentimientos hacia ella siguen tan fuertes como antes...

Yaten se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos de Seiya

Yaten: Seiya, qué te pasa? hace un momento estabas bien!

Seiya: No pasa nada déjame en paz, yo me largo

Yaten: No! tu me dices que es lo que te pasa! crees que te dejaré ir así?

Seiya: Yaten, disculpa, pero no me siento nada bien, solo deseo ir a tomar aire, te juro que luego te explicaré

Yaten: Seiya... está bien, confío en ti, pero por favor, luego me dices que te ocurre, soy tu hermano y me preocupo, entiendelo!

Seiya: No te preocupes, solo necesito aire fresco, solo eso, nos veremos en el departamento, despídeme de todos por favor

Pero Mina se dió cuenta que Seiya salía del lugar como un rayo, así que se acercó a Yaten para ver que pasaba...

Mina: Yaten! qué sucedió? vi a Seiya salir rápidamente, ocurrió algo?

Yaten: La verdad no lo sé, sólo dijo que se sentía un poco mal y que necesitaba aire fresco...

Mina: hmmm... ya veo...

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del departamento de Mina

Darien: Cómo crees que lo tomen las demás?

Serena: No te preocupes, no lo tomarán muy bien en un principio pero... yo me encargaré de hablar con ellas y dejar todo aclarado…

Darien: No Serena, esto es algo que vamos a afrontar juntos, así que convoca una reunión para dar la noticia…

Serena: Esta bien creo que les debemos eso al menos, acordaré una reunión y mañana te diré el día, la hora y el lugar…

Darien: Entonces me retiro, mañana será un día fuerte para mí ya que tengo que preparar todo para el viaje…

Serena: Que tengas muchos exitos, adios mi querido Darien...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos?** **Sailor Plut es atacada!**

Ya se hacía tarde y todos se iban retirando de a poco del departamento de Mina

Serena: Mina! de casualidad no viste a Seiya?

Mina: Bueno Serena, la verdad disculpame por no haberte avisado, pero él se fue de aquí hace rato, Yaten me dijo que se sentía un poco mal y que necesitaba tomar aire fresco

Serena ya tenia una idea de dónde podría estar, tomó su abrigo y su cartera y se despidió para ir a buscar a Seiya

Serena: Gracias Mina,nos vemos!

Mina: Pe... pero Serena!

Serena llegó corriendo al parque, a la misma banca donde se había reencontrado con Seiya deseando que estuviera allí y así fue

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Bombón! pero qué haces aquí?

Serena: Pues lo mismo te pregunto, por qué te fuiste del departamento de Mina sin avisar a nadie? sabias que te secuestraría y te fuiste!

Seiya: Bombón yo... no me sentía nada bien, ademas le pedi a Yaten que me despidiera de todos

Serena: Eso no es cierto, por favor dime, qué fue lo que pasó? acaso Haruka te dijo algo?

Seiya: No es nada! y no, todos han sido muy amables con nosotros, no te preocupes por mi! por favor vete a tu casa, no quiero que te metas en problemas con Darien por mi culpa

Serena: Darien? y qué tiene que ver el con esto? Acaso te dijo algo que te molestó?

Seiya: No me dijo nada! te repito que todos han sido muy amables con nosotros y si lo comento es porque él es tu novio y yo pienso que si tu fueras mi novia me darian muchos celos saber que tienes una amistad con alguien que está... que estuvo enamorado de ti y bien, si no te vas tu, me iré, hasta luego

Cuando Seiya se levanto de la banca Serena lo sujeto del brazo y lo halo acercándolo a ella y mirándolo a los ojos

Serena: Le puedes decir lo que quieras a cualquiera, pero a mi no me engañas y te juro que si tengo que transformarme en Sailor Moon ahora mismo y darte tu merecido por odioso hasta que hables, lo haré!

Seiya No pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Serena

Serena: Acaso crees que no soy capaz? (Dijo mientras sacaba su broche de transformación) Eterna Sailor Moon transforma...

Pero Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos y no se lo permitió

Seiya: Tu te has vuelto loca cierto?

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, sólo viéndose a los ojos, era evidente como la respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse y sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar debido a su cercanía, Seiya miraba esos hermosos ojos azules y luego sus labios, labios que desde la preparatoria deseo besar y estuvo a punto de robarle un beso a Serena pero...

Serena: Suéltame Seiya!(Dijo con un notable rubor en su rostro)

Seiya: Lo siento, no debí... (Dijo mientras se separaba de Serena)

Serena: Seiya hice algo que te molestó? porque no comprendo tu actitud, hace horas estabas perfectamente bien y ahora...

Seiya: Serena, creo que es mejor que me vaya

Serena: Serena? y desde cuando soy Serena para ti? es definitivo, tu estás molesto conmigo! Seiya, tu... tu ya no sientes nada por mi cierto?

Seiya: Te equivocas, no es eso, es difícil no sentir nada por ti, eres una gran amiga, es solo que he cambiado, acaso te importaría si yo sintiera o no algo por ti?

Serena: Seiya yo... bueno... claro que me importa! porque yo a ti te... quiero, si, te quiero muchísimo y en estos momentos siento que si has cambiado, pero aquella noche acá mismo, fuiste el mismo Seiya que conocí, el Seiya del que me... nada olvidalo (Dijo suspirando)

Seiya: No lo voy a olvidar, explícate!

Serena: Ahhh lo sabía! no puedes con la curiosidad cierto?

Seiya: No te burles de mi!

Serena: No me burlo! se que algo te pasó, ya no te pediré que lo digas, pero no por eso permitiré que te vayas, como te dije, estás secuestrado por esta noche

Seiya: Ya esa no me parece una buena idea, así que...(Dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de Serena)

Serena: Seiya! hay algo importante que debes saber de mi, por favor no me dejes así, confía en mí! por favor! (Dijo poniéndose frente a Seiya y tomando sus manos) cierra los ojos

Seiya no pudo resistir la calidez de Serena y hizo caso a lo que le pidió, luego sintió como una energía muy cálida los rodeaba durante unos segundos hasta que...

Serena: Listo, abre los ojos!

Ahora ambos se encontraban en una hermosa playa donde se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje, el inmenso mar, al fondo una luna que brillaba como nunca, un cielo estrellado que los cobijaba y todo ese espectaculo solo para ellos

Seiya: Aprendiste a hacer la teletransportación tu sola, estoy tan orgulloso de ti! pero y este lugar tan hermoso?

Serena: Esto es para que veas que no eres el único que sabe dar sorpresas, hace años vine con las chicas y mi familia, vengo a este lugar por las noches a apreciar la luna, nadie lo sabe, pero estar aquí y contemplarla me da mucha calma, la cual necesito en este momento, este es mi lugar secreto y ahora lo comparto contigo, espero que te guste

Seiya: Y Darien no conoce este lugar?

Serena: Eres el único hombre que he traído Seiya! (Luego de dejar escapar un suspiro) escucha no soporto que me llames por mi nombre en ese tono de enojo, por favor dime bombón porque adoro esa palabra especialmente si eres tu quien la dice (Dijo sonrojada)

Seiya: No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti que te llamara bombón, después de todo, al principio ni te agradaba que lo hiciera, pero si eso quieres está bien, usted es la princesa, Hmmm...Y bien? Dime, qué es eso tan importante que debo saber de ti?

Serena: Quiero contarte todo sobre mi, para que entiendas algunas cosas (Dijo suspirando)

Mientras tanto en la puerta del tiempo se sintió un temblor y las puertas se abrieron bruscamente…

Sailor Plut: qué? Quién está ahí? Cualquiera que se atreva a pasar esta puerta del tiempo será eliminado!

Solo había una densa niebla y dos siluetas comenzaban a verse…

Sailor Plut: Quiénes son? Qué es lo que quieren?

Ambas mujeres se acercaban a Setsuna riendo

Sailor Darkmoon: Yo nací para destruir a todas las guardianas del planeta tierra, soy Sailor Darkmoon

Sailor Caos: Y yo me encargo de destruir cada lugar que conquisto soy Sailor Caos, así que prepárate Sailor Plut porque morirás!

Sailor Plut: Qué han hecho en Tokio de Cristal? Dónde están todos?

Sailor Darkmoon: Ten la seguridad que no queda nadie con vida y ahora sigues tú!

Sailor Plut: Qué? No te creo! Eso no te lo permitiré!

Sailor Darkmoon: No me importa lo que creas o no, más vale que luches con todas tus fuerzas, porque aunque no tengo tiempo para juegos, quiero divertirme un poco ya que la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey no fueron problema para mí! (lanzando su primer ataque directo a Sailor Plut) Laser Mortal!

Sailor Plut apenas logró esquivar aquel ataque

Sailor Plut: Maldición no es cierto! Ustedes no pudieron haber matado a la Neo Reina Serena!

Sailor Caos: Ah no? Entonces dime, no te parece hermoso este cristal que tengo en mi mano? (sosteniendo el cristal de plata)

Sailor Darkmoon: Hermoso pero insignificante ya que ni con él estuvieron cerca de lastimarnos

Sailor Plut: No puede ser! (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos) si hubiera intervenido cuando sentí aquel temblor

Sailor Caos: Ya no existirías Plut, pero tranquila no llores, tu dolor pronto va a acabar, Laberinto de la muerte!

A lo que Sailor Plut respondió atacando con todas sus fuerzas

Sailor Plut: Grito mortal!

Sailor Caos: jajajaja! (neutralizando fácilmente el ataque de Sailor Plut) eres muy insignificante, no sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo

Sailor Plut: Pues tu ataque no me hizo nada, ya que no siento dolor si eso querías!

Sailor Darkmoon: Dolor? Sailor Plut del dolor me encargaré yo, en cambio el ataque de Sailor Caos es más mental que físico, pero pronto lo notaras…

Sailor Plut: Pero… qué es esto? No veo bien en dónde estoy? A dónde me llevaron?

Sailor Caos: Sailor Plut no has ido a ninguna parte y eso no es lo mejor, ya que mientras más ataques y más fuerza uses en nuestra contra más confundida te sentirás

Sailor Plut: Pues no me daré por vencida!

Sailor Darkmoon: Eso lo veremos ya que acabaré definitivamente contigo, Laser Mortal!

Sailor Plut: Oh no!

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya se encontraban caminando a la orilla del mar, Seiya salió de sus pensamientos y notó que algo le sucedía a Serena

Seiya: Bombón, por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza?

Serena: Seiya... yo... (No aguantó las ganas de llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya) Seiya perdóname, no quería que me vieras así

Seiya: Bombón!

Serena: Por favor solo abrázame si? necesito sacar toda esta tristeza y esta culpa que siento

Seiya: Culpa? pero, culpa de qué bombón?

Serena: Seiya, solo abrazame y no me sueltes por favor (Dijo llorando inconsolablemente)

Seiya: No te preocupes bombón, nada hará que me aparte de tu lado, aquí estoy para ti

Luego de un par de horas Serena logró calmarse un poco

Serena: Seiya, es que hace un rato Darien y yo tomamos una decisión importante respecto a nuestras vidas, pero antes de contarte cual fue, necesito decirte algo importante, algo que te hará comprender muchas cosas sobre mi


	10. Chapter 10

**El pasado y el futuro de Serena**

Serena: Seiya quiero ser totalmente sincera y transparente contigo, recuerdas el "entre nosotros no debe haber secretos"?

Seiya: Por supuesto bombón

Serena: pues de esta noche en adelante te prometo que así será…

Seiya: Bien, tienes toda mi atención (dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos mientras sujetaba su mano)

Serena: Ni las chicas ni yo pertenecemos originalmente a este planeta, soy la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity, hija de la Reina Serenity y nuestro reino se encontraba en la Luna, El Milenio de Plata, allí vivía con las Sailor scouts y éramos muy felices, fue entonces cuando conocí a Darien, el soberano de este planeta, Endymion, en esa vida, el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa Serenity se enamoraron profundamente, pero la paz fue interrumpida por el ataque del Negaverso, dirigido por la Reina Beryl, ataque donde todos fallecimos, mi madre, la reina Serenity, pudo acabar con ellos usando el cristal de plata a costa de su propia vida y nos brindó la oportunidad de renacer en este planeta para llevar vidas normales, todo iba bien hasta que el Negaverso comenzó a atacar nuevamente, poco a poco las chicas, Darien y yo fuimos recuperando nuestras memorias y con ellas nuestros poderes para poder enfrentar al enemigo y lo hicimos, pero en la batalla final las chicas sacrificaron sus vidas para acabar con los demonios que nos atacaron, Darien fue utilizado por la Reina Beryl para que peleara en mi contra, pero nuestro amor pudo más que su manipulación, por lo que Darien terminó perdiendo su vida por salvarme y yo di mi vida al usar el máximo poder del cristal de plata, tal cual como mi madre lo había hecho para acabar con la Reina Beryl en el Milenio de plata y al igual que ella hice un último esfuerzo para poder renacer junto con Darien y las chicas y en esta oportunidad si llevar vidas normales, pero ya ves, al parecer nuestro destino es ser sailor scouts, no importa cuántas vidas pasen

Seiya: Bombón yo no tenía idea… perdóname

Serena: Por qué Seiya?

Seiya: cuando te conocí como Sailor Moon, las primeras veces que te vi, pensaba que eras una niña que no sabía el dolor que se sentía al ver su lugar de origen destruyéndose, sentía mucha desesperación, lo siento mucho en verdad

Serena: No tienes porqué disculparte, después de todo no sabías nada de mi pasado pero, eso no es todo Seiya, te hable de mi pasado, ahora tengo que hablarte de mi futuro y allí es cuando todo se vuelve complicado, hace varios años Darien y yo acabábamos de recuperar nuestra memoria y empezábamos nuestra relación en esta vida, repentinamente vino una pequeña niña en busca de la ayuda de Sailor Moon y del cristal de plata para salvar a sus padres, una pequeña llamada Serena, de cariño le decíamos Rini o pequeña dama, vino a esta época desesperada, porque sus padres estaban en serios problemas, por supuesto que no le di el cristal de plata, pero luego de un tiempo decidimos ayudarla siempre y cuando ella nos llevara con ellos y lo hizo, nos llevó al futuro, al siglo XXX para ser precisa, nos llevó a un lugar llamado Tokio de cristal, un reino, básicamente Tokio pero en el futuro, nuestra sorpresa fue que los padres de esa niña eran el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena, nosotros éramos los padres de Rini

Seiya: Bombón yo… (Dijo impresionado) esa es demasiada información y la verdad necesito procesarla, acaso Darien y tu no tuvieron la oportunidad de tener una relación digamos normal? conocerse de a poco e irse enamorando sin necesidad de tantas memorias? es decir vidas pasadas y un futuro develado es... es como estar predestinados

Serena: Pues la verdad, en un principio si desee una vida normal, pero eso parece imposible, te dije que esa era la parte complicada, pero de un buen tiempo para acá, no había podido evitar hacerme muchas preguntas

Seiya: Acaso empiezas a dudar de tu futuro?

Serena: Seiya, a veces siento, que hubiera sido mejor no saber nada, claro, gracias a Rini y a nuestras versiones futuras pudimos vencer al enemigo que nos atacaba en ese momento, pero a veces me pregunto si no había otra forma de solucionar todo y es que si bien la relación de Darien conmigo fue buena, me pregunto... hubiera sido igual si nunca nos hubiéramos enterado? hubiéramos permanecido juntos? hubiéramos tomado las mismas decisiones? nadie sabe que tengo estas dudas sólo tú y... como te dije quiero ser sincera

Seiya: y esas dudas… por qué las tienes ahora bombón?

Serena: Seiya… ay Dios cómo te lo digo? esas dudas no son recientes, Seiya... esto empezó desde que te conocí, en la preparatoria nunca lo admití, pero si llegue a sentir algo por ti! mas no hice nada al respecto por mi futuro, por Rini y no lo negaré aun veía a Darien como el hombre de mi vida a pesar de lo diferentes que siempre fuimos, con el cariño que sentíamos uno por el otro pensé que todo estaría bien, pero... me equivoqué, a parte también sabia perfectamente que debías volver a tu planeta y cumplir con tu misión

Seiya: Bombón! (Seiya estaba realmente sorprendido, sin palabras) te comprendo, como también pienso que debe haber sido una carga muy pesada para ti siendo tan joven

Serena: Pues al principio fui muy feliz, es decir tendría una vida junto al hombre que amaba, pero... Seiya te conocí y al tiempo de irte yo empecé a cambiar al igual que Darien y nuestra relación ya no fue la misma desde entonces, no sabes las veces que desee desaparecer e ir a verte Seiya, pero me sentía comprometida, di todo mi esfuerzo para que mi relación con Darien funcionara, ambos nos esforzamos pero nada fue suficiente y ahora que has vuelto, también regresaron todos esos sentimientos que luche para reprimir por tanto tiempo, Seiya yo comprendo si ahora sólo me ves como una amiga, se que sólo están de visita y que debes volver a tu planeta, pero necesitaba decirte todo lo que me había guardado y el por qué lo había hecho, lo siento tanto! (Serena no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas)

Seiya: Que!?

Ahora Seiya no lograba comprender absolutamente nada primero vio a su bombón diciéndole a Darien que lo ama y ahora esto?

Seiya: bombón

Serena: Seiya... yo... (Dijo mirando a Seiya a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus manos) recuerdas la decisión que te comente, tomé hace rato? bueno yo... decidí terminar mi relación con Darien, porque algo en mi me dice a gritos que el hombre de mi vida... no es otro sino al que estoy mirando ahora... Seiya, tu eres mi felicidad, ya no puedo negarlo

Seiya sintió que su corazón explotaría de tanta felicidad, no sabia que decir, las palabras que había soñado escuchar, dichas por la mujer que más amaba, definitivamente, esta era la mejor noche de su vida, esas hermosas palabras fueron más que suficiente para despejar cada duda de Seiya, no era una declaración de amor, era una despedida de parte de Serena para Darien lo que había presenciado... se sentía como un tonto por haber malinterpretado las cosas y haber tenido aquel ataque de celos

Serena: Quiero elegir mi propio futuro, quiero tener la libertad de seguir mi corazón, me siento culpable porque con esto estoy perdiendo a Rini y puedo estar lastimando a Darien, pero ya no lo resisto mas, Seiya aquella noche que te vi mientras estaba abrazada a ti me sentí feliz, como hace años no lo hacía

Seiya: Bombón! yo... yo nunca pude olvidarte! Serena, bombón (Dijo sujetando suavemente el rostro de la joven mientras secaba sus lágrimas) volví sabiendo que tenías una relación con Darien y me prometí respetarlo, pero por favor dime, honestamente, crees que yo tengo una oportunidad contigo? me darías una oportunidad?


	11. Chapter 11

**El destino sellado por un beso!**

En el departamento de los hermanos Kou…

Yaten: Taiki la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad y quiero ver a las sailor scout pelear, necesito saber si también despertaron el poder de sus semillas estelares

Taiki: Podemos llamar a Mina, y decirle que estamos disponibles para cuando quieran

Yaten: Crees que Seiya esté de acuerdo?

Taiki: Con lo curioso que es, no lo dudo de hecho

Yaten: Bien! La llamaré

Mina estaba arreglando todo para ir a dormir hasta que sonó su teléfono

Mina: Hola, quién habla?

Yaten: Es Yaten

Mina: Yaten! No me digas que me extrañabas jajajajaja

Yaten: Mina que tonterías dices, te llamaba para saber si ustedes practicarán en su cuartel estos días, digo es para unirnos y verlas

Mina: Yaten no soy tonta, se puede saber por qué tanto interés?

Yaten: Mina no es por nada especial solo dime si o no de una vez

Mina: Está bien! No te enfades! Mañana mismo que es sábado y todas tendremos el día libre a las 9

Yaten: Está bien, ahí estaremos adiós

Mina: Yaten, tu nunca dejaras de ser odioso cierto?

Yaten: no sé de qué hablas, hasta mañana

Mina: Vaya me tranco, bueno mañana veremos…la verdad quiero ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto estos últimos años

Taiki: Deberías tratar mejor a Mina, ella siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros Yaten

Yaten: Sabes que mi distanciamiento no es porque no me agrade, al contrario, esa chica tiene algo que me gusta, tiene un brillo y una energía muy especial pero sé que tarde o temprano debemos volver, no puedo permitirme algún acercamiento con ella, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que Seiya...

Mientras en la playa Seiya se sentía en las nubes

Serena: Seiya, se que debes volver a tu planeta, pero sí, desearía tener la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado, yo debí terminar mi relación con Darien hace mucho tiempo, pero solo ahora tuve el valor de hacerlo, valor que me diste tú al volver, sabes? es la primera vez que me siento libre y dueña de mi destino

Seiya: Bombón no sé qué decir, definitivamente sabes dar sorpresas, te prometo que haré lo necesario para quedarme a tu lado porque yo... te amo mi dulce bombón, siento una inmensa felicidad en este momento y quiero compartirla contigo (Tomó a Serena entre sus brazos con suavidad y viéndola fijamente) no lo resisto mas (luego, sin decir más la besó)

Un beso lleno de ternura y de todo el amor que había estado tratando de ocultar, un beso al que ella respondió de la misma manera ya que lo deseaba desde aquella noche en el parque donde se habían reencontrado, un beso que se volvía cada vez más intenso y apasionado, ambos se estaban recostando en la arena y las manos de cada uno empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con mucha ternura y deseo a la vez, ambos sentían que tocaban el cielo y no querían bajar de allí, Seiya supo desde ese instante que ya no podría separarse de Serena y Serena supo que ya no quería estar con otra persona que no fuera Seiya Kou

Seiya: Bombón disculpa (dijo separándose un poco de los brazos de su amada) yo no debí

Serena: Seiya…(dijo interrumpiendo a su acompañante) yo deseaba ese beso tanto como tu y quiero que sepas que ahora más que nunca, estoy segura de que la decisión que tomé fue la correcta y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, nunca me sentí de esta manera! si bien Endymion o Darien fueron mis amores en otras vidas, definitivamente en esta… mi amor, mi verdadero amor eres tu Seiya Kou

Seiya: Bombón y Sailor Fighter?

Serena: Se perfectamente que esa es tu verdadera identidad y como te dije asumiré las consecuencias porque siendo Seiya o Fighter a tu lado siento una inmensa felicidad, te acepto, te quiero y te respeto de una manera que no puedes imaginar, quiero cada parte de ti de diferentes maneras, a la guardiana que eres y que alguna vez fue mi protectora y mi apoyo, esa es mi amiga y mi guia y al hombre que tengo en frente, a este hombre dulce y tierno que me estremece con sus besos, que acelera mi corazón cada vez que está cerca de mi y del cual no pude evitar enamorarme, nunca lo olvides

Seiya: Bombón…

Pero fue interrumpido por el beso que ahora Serena le robaba a él, un beso tan tierno, intenso y apasionado como el anterior donde Serena le transmitía mayor seguridad a Seiya y para los dos, los brazos del otro se habían vuelto el mejor lugar del universo, definitivamente esa noche cambió el destino de ambos

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de los hermanos Kou...

Yaten: Seiya, vamos despierta! hoy vamos a practicar con las chicas en el cuartel, ya es tarde, levántate! nosotros ya estamos listos!

Seiya: Hmm... déjame en paz Yaten! tengo mucho sueño

Taiki: Y no es para menos! llegaste esta mañana! en dónde estabas?

Seiya: Pasando la mejor noche de mi vida, váyanse!(Dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Yaten: Vaya! al parecer tomar aire te sentó mejor de lo que creí!

Seiya: Ahh! no me dejarán en paz cierto?

Taiki: Vamos Seiya! además pensé que querías probar que tan fuerte es Sailor Moon!

Seiya: Pues algo me dice que ella también se quedó dormida... pero es verdad, esperen un momento mientras me cambio

Ya era tarde y casi todas las chicas y los hermanos Kou se habían encontrado en el cuartel de las sailors

Haruka: Al fin… llegó el día en que mediremos fuerzas así que no perdamos el tiempo y transformemonos

Seiya: Calma Tenoh, disimula un poco tu ansiedad porque igual te venceré y luego estarás arrepentido

Serena: Lamento la tardanza, me quedé dormida!(Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver la sonrisa llena de complicidad de Seiya, sabia que tanto el como ella no olvidaban la noche tan hermosa que habían pasado)

Seiya: Bombón no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando asi que tranquila, bueno es hora de transformarnos

Ami: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Mercurio!

Rei: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Marte!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Júpiter!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus!

Michiru: Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno!

Haruka: Por el poder del Planeta Urano!

Hotaru: Por el poder del Planeta Saturno!

Seiya: Poder de lucha estelar!

Yaten: Poder de curación estelar!

Taiki: Poder de creación estelar!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon!

TRANSFORMACIÓN!


	12. Chapter 12

**La pelea de las Sailors!**

Sailor Venus: Bueno, bienvenidas a nuestro cuartel

Las Sailor Starlights estaban realmente sorprendidas por el tamaño del mismo el cual estaba en un lugar apartado del centro de Tokio, era mucho más grande que un estadio de futbol

Sailor Maker: Wooow! Estoy realmente sorprendida! Y con estas computadoras crean los escenarios para las batallas cierto?

Sailor Mercury: Así es, pueden decidir si entrar a uno de estos escenarios o pelear con nosotras

Sailor Fighter: Yo ya dije a quienes deseo tener de oponentes, Sailor Uranus primero, te animas?

Sailor Uranus: Por supuesto, adelante atácame con todo tu poder porque no tendré piedad, lo digo muy en serio!

Sailor Fighter: Ya lo veremos

Ambas fueron corriendo rápidamente en dirección a la otra, Sailor Uranus lanzó el primer golpe pero fue esquivado con una rapidez impresionante de parte de Sailor Fighter, a lo que la misma le decía

Sailor Fighter: Vamos Uranus, en serio es lo mejor que puedes hacer?(con una sonrisa retadora)

Ambas seguían la pelea pero Uranus no lograba ni rozar a Fighter y ésta solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes, al pasar varios minutos Uranus empezaba a cansarse y en ese momento fue que Fighter dio su primer golpe, el cual fue más que suficiente para que Uranus saliera volando y cayera al suelo y aunque estaba cansada y adolorida Uranus se levantó rápidamente para lanzar su primer ataque… Tierra tiembla! Para su sorpresa Fighter ni siquiera intentó moverse para escapar y aunque lo recibió por completo no se movió ni un centímetro

Sailor Fighter: Vamos Uranus, atácame con todas tus fuerzas esta vez!

Sailor Uranus: Pero que presumida estas hoy! Perfecto, tú lo pediste, usare todo mi poder! Tierra tiembla!

El ataque fue tan fuerte que el temblor paso los límites del cuartel, la corriente empezó a fallar y había una especie de nube de humo que al desaparecer sorprendió a todos ya que ni con ese ataque Fighter se había movido, en cambio Sailor Uranus cayo de rodillas en el suelo

Sailor Uranus: Es imposible, use mi máximo poder! Ni a Galaxia la ataque de esa manera, estoy agotada!(Dijo con la respiración agitada)

Sailor Fighter: Bien Uranus, ahora es mi turno, Láser de estrella fugaz!

Sailor Uranus salió volando de nuevo y cayendo al suelo mientras pensaba "Maldición cómo es posible, ella no tenía ese poder, es mucho más fuerte que la misma Sailor Galaxia!" a lo que sintió unos pasos acercándose y al levantar la mirada vio a Sailor Fighter extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar

Sailor Fighter: Vamos Uranus Sailor Healer te ayudará a sanar tus heridas (mientras la ayudaba a levantarse) chicas si quieren continúen con la práctica mientras Healer y yo nos retiramos unos minutos con Uranus, dentro de unos minutos ella estará bien de nuevo

Una vez a solas en un cuarto de recuperación que se encontraba dentro del cuartel

Sailor Uranus: Ahora mismo vas a explicarme que fue todo eso allá afuera! En ese ataque que hiciste usaste un mínimo poder y me dejaste herida

Sailor Fighter: Sabía que eso sería lo primero que preguntarías, lamento si te lastimé pero necesitaba confirmar algo

Sailor Uranus: Qué cosa? Aun así quieres luchar contra Sailor Moon? No sabes que puedes lastimarla?

Sailor Fighter: Acaso no confías en tu princesa? Porque yo sí! de hecho de todas ustedes, ahora tengo la certeza de que solo ella puede vencerme

Sailor Uranus: Vaya! Veo que tienes mucha seguridad, pero dime, de cuándo a acá tienen ese poder tan impresionante?

Sailor Healer: Fighter yo creo que deberíamos decirles… digo tienen derecho a saber, no crees?

Sailor Fighter: Bien pero lo sabrás luego ya que se los explicare allá afuera cuando estemos todas de hecho Sailor Plut también debería estar presente

Sailor Uranus: Entonces haré todo lo posible para localizarla

Sailor Fighter: Sailor Uranus, luego de esto te agradeceré que no te metas cuando me toque pelear con Sailor Moon confía en mí, yo sé porque te lo digo, además nunca la lastimaría

Sailor Uranus: Eso ni pensarlo, si tengo que intervenir para que no salga lastimada lo haré

Sailor Fighter: Veo que no confías en mí, entonces por favor confía en tu princesa como yo lo hago, sé que ella me vencerá a pesar de que yo use todo mi poder

Sailor Healer: Uranus, ya estás lista (retirando sus manos de la última herida que le quedaba por sanar) Por favor no comentes nada de lo que te hemos dicho aquí, confía en nosotras, lo sabrás todo cuando estemos reunidas

Sailor Uranus: Está bien, confiaré en ustedes (dijo suspirando)

Una vez en el campo de batalla con el resto de las Sailors

Sailor Fighter: Bien Sailor Moon te invito a pelear contra mi

Sailor Moon: Qué!?

Sailor Fighter: Vamos, confía en mí! Tu sabes que puedes hacerlo, no lo dudes!

Sailor Moon: Esta bien (Dijo resignada)

A lo que Fighter fue de prisa hacia ella para empezar a atacarla sin aviso

Sailor Fighter: Vamos que esperas Sailor Moon atácame! Si no lo haces lo haré yo y lo digo en serio!

Sailor Moon: No puedo! Detente por favor (mientras se limitaba a esquivar los golpes de Sailor Fighter)

Sailor Fighter: Hazlo! Por favor confía en ti Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: Confió en mi pero temo lastimarte!

Sailor Fighter: Entonces confía en mí! Yo estaré bien, vamos hazlo! Atácame!

Sailor Moon: Por favor no me pidas eso!

Sailor Fighter: Hazlo!

Sailor Moon: No!

Sailor Fighter: Rayos no me estas dejando opción! Láser de estrella fugaz!

Sailor Moon esquivó el ataque con una gran facilidad a lo que todas las veían impresionadas

Sailor Fighter: Sailor Moon basta de evadir ataques y contraataca! porque te juro que esta vez usare mi máximo poder! Láser de estrella fugaz!

Sailor Moon: Noooo!


	13. Chapter 13

**La pelea de las Sailor! (Parte 2)**

Repentinamente Sailor Moon se vio presionada por Sailor Fighter y no tuvo otra opción que defenderse

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Ataque que neutralizó el de Fighter y no solo eso, sino que también la alcanzó, dejándola herida en el suelo, Sailor Moon corrió de prisa a donde se encontraba Sailor Fighter

Sailor Moon: Sailor Fighter! Sailor Fighter! Responde por favor!

Sailor Fighter: Tranquila estoy bien (dijo susurrando, mientras abría los ojos)

Sailor Moon: Cómo me haces atacarte, estás loca? Esto era lo que quería evitar!

Sailor Fighter: Tranquila, estaré bien… (Dijo con una cálida sonrisa)

Sailor Healer: Permíteme Sailor Moon (dijo mientras se acercaba a Sailor Fighter poniendo sus manos sobre ella para curarla)

Luego de varios minutos Sailor Fighter pudo ponerse de pie

Sailor Fighter: Ves? que no tenías que preocuparte! Ya estoy como nueva!

Sailor Moon: Pues esa no es excusa!

En ese instante todas las Sailor se acercaron a ella

Sailor Uranus: Ya veo a que te referías, Sailor Moon de verdad tiene un poder impresionante…

Sailor Mercury: Pero Sailor Moon, nunca te vimos usar ese gran poder

Sailor Maker: Nosotras si, en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, la idea era presionarla para que lo usara nuevamente y así comparar sus poderes con los de Sailor Fighter

Sailor Mars: Pero era necesario llegar a esos extremos?

Sailor Healer: Así es, tuvimos esa idea hace días, ya que una vez había pasado algo parecido…

 _Flashback_

 _Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche y también por la atmósfera de este planeta, somos tres estrellas fugaces…_

 _Zombie de Alice: Quienes son ustedes?_

 _Sailor Fighter: Soy Sailor Star Fighter!_

 _Sailor Maker: Soy Sailor Star Maker!_

 _Sailor Healer: Soy Sailor Star Helaer!_

 _Las_ _Sailor Starlights han llegado!_

 _Sailor Moon: Más Sailor Scout?_

 _Zombie de Alice: Ustedes quieren cantar conmigo verdad?_

 _Sailor Fighter: Láser de estrella fugaz! (lanzando su primer ataque contra el zombie de Alice)_

 _Zombie de Alice: Auh ahhh!_

 _Sailor Moon: Estás bien Alice?_

 _Sailor Fighter: Ya no sufrirás más! (apuntando con el dedo al zombie de Alice)_

 _Zombie de Alice: Buri buri buri?_

 _Sailor Moon: No! No mates a la pobre de Alice! (dijo a Sailor Fighter mientras se interponía entre las sailor_ _starlights_ _y el zombie de Alice)_

 _Sailor Healer: Ya es muy tarde_

 _Sailor Maker: Los humanos que han sido convertidos en zombies no podrán salvarse!_

 _Sailor Fighter: Así es (dijo en tono de lamento) mientras ella no se encuentre… Vamos quítate!_

 _Sailor Moon: No!_

 _Sailor Fighter: Quitate!_

 _Sailor Moon: Noooo!(Mientras salía una luz de su luna creciente)_

 _Sailor Fighter: Ese resplandor es de…_

 _Sailor Moon: No permitiré que la maten, yo la salvare a como dé lugar (pensó para luego usar su nuevo poder)_

 _Fin del_ _Flashback_

Sailor Maker: Sailor Moon pudo despertar su nuevo poder bajo presión y por la necesidad de proteger a Alice en aquel momento, en este caso sólo reaccionó para defenderse

Sailor Júpiter: Entonces Sailor Moon acaba de despertar un nuevo poder?

Sailor Fighter: No, ella tiene ese gran poder desde hace años, desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia

Sailor Venus: Pero porqué nunca lo habíamos notado?

Sailor Fighter: Supongo que en cada práctica con ustedes ella aprendió a controlar ese poder para que no salieran lastimadas, o me equivoco Sailor Moon?

Sailor Moon: Así es, lo lamento chicas

Sailor Neptune: Pero Sailor Moon, somos tus amigas y guardianas, acaso no confías en nosotras?

Sailor Moon: Claro que sí! Pero es que yo… perdónenme por favor!

Sailor Fighter: Está bien Sailor Moon, debemos continuar

Sailor Maker: Ahora sigo yo, quién será mi oponente?

Sailor Mars: Yo lo seré, adelante!

Ambas se colocaron en posición de ataque a lo que Sailor Maker...

Sailor Maker: Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Sailor Mars esquivo el ataque rápidamente y por unos segundos escapó de la vista se Sailor Maker para luego aparecer tras de ella sorpresivamente

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Maker también evadió el ataque y ambas estuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que…

Sailor Maker: Ya basta de juegos, Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Esta vez el ataque impactó a Sailor Mars, dejándola herida en el suelo…Sailor Maker se acercó a ella para ayudarla, cargándola y llevándola al cuarto de recuperación

Todas quedaron realmente sorprendidas, no solo era Sailor Fighter, ahora también Sailor Maker vencía con gran facilidad y todas se preguntaban… a qué clase de entrenamiento estuvieron sometidas estos años? Definitivamente debía ser uno muy fuerte y especial para haber despertado esos poderes en ellas…

Sailor Moon: Sailor Mars!

Sailor Healer: Ella estará bien Sailor Moon, de eso me encargaré y prepárense… porque de regreso espero encontrar a una gran oponente para mi


	14. Chapter 14

**La pelea de las Sailor! (Parte 3)**

Sailor Mars estaba inconsciente en una camilla mientras Sailor Healer la sanaba

Sailor Maker: Es definitivo, no han despertado el verdadero poder de su semilla estelar

Sailor Healer: Si ya salimos de dudas, crees que sea necesario que yo pelee?

Sailor Maker: No, pero sería entretenido

Sailor Healer: hay que explicarles las cosas, quizá ellas si encuentren una manera de despertar ese poder sin verse amenazadas como sucedió con nosotras en aquella ocasión, Sailor Fighter y yo hablamos con Uranus y decidimos explicarles todo una vez que estemos todos reunidos, incluyendo a Sailor Plut

En ese instante Sailor Mars comenzaba a despertar

Sailor Mars: Chicas! Qué fue lo que pasó? En qué momento...?

Sailor Maker: Recibiste mi ataque y quedaste inconsciente

Sailor Healer: pero ya estás bien y creo que es hora de volver, las demás nos esperan

Una vez reunidas…

Sailor Healer: y bien? Quién será mi oponente?

Sailor Fighter: Bueno, entre todas decidimos que podrías con dos oponentes a la vez, qué dices?

Sailor Healer: Pues no estoy de acuerdo, yo no puedo con dos! puedo con tres, así que decidan de una vez quienes serán?

Sailor Fighter: Pero que presumida eres

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, pero en ese momento Sailor Neptune, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus dieron un paso al frente

Sailor Healer: Buena elección, empecemos!

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Neptune corrieron a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba Sailor Healer y empezaron a lanzar golpes en contra de ella, pero esta los evadía al tiempo que Sailor Venus lanzaba su primer ataque…

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Sailor Healer dio un gran salto para evitar ser alcanzada por el ataque de Venus y estando en las alturas lanzó el suyo

Sailor Healer: Infierno estelar de Healer!

Las tres Sailor scouts lograron escapar pero Healer desapareció unos instantes hasta que Sailor Neptune escucho una voz detrás de ella…

Sailor Healer: Tú serás la primera en caer! (dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el abdomen)

Sailor Neptune cayó de rodillas en el piso mientras Healer se alejó para atacarla

Sailor Healer: Infierno estelar de Healer!

Neptune se desplomó a lo que Sailor Uranus estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Sailor Fighter la detuvo

Sailor Fighter: No te atrevas! esta es su pelea, luego de esto todas estarán bien, te lo aseguro

Uranus contuvo su rabia pero esta vez Sailor Fighter tenía razón y tenía que admitirlo

Sailor Healer: Y bien, qué están esperando? Intenten derrotarme!

Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus atacaron simultáneamente

Sailor Júpiter: Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Sailor Venus. Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Se formó una nube de humo y al disiparse Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus sólo escucharon a Healer decir "ya basta, acabaré con esto de una vez" luego lograron ver un gran rayo…

Sailor Healer: Infierno estelar de Healer!

Ambas, al igual que Neptune, quedaron inconscientes

Sailor Healer no parecía estar nada cansada siquiera, para ella fue como si nada

Sailor Healer: Vaya! Ahora si tengo trabajo que hacer, por favor trasladen a las chicas a la sala de recuperación para sanarlas inmediatamente

Sailor Maker: Definitivamente a Sailor Healer le gusta lucirse

Una vez estando todas recuperadas y reunidas

Sailor Neptune: Y bien? Definitivamente tienen un poder incomparable, eso tiene alguna explicación que debamos saber?

Sailor Healer: Así es, pero decidimos dárselas cuando estén todos presentes incluyendo a Sailor Plut y a Darien, es importante que todos estén enterados

Sailor Fighter: Cuando se hayan contactado con ellos llámennos y aclararemos todas sus dudas, se los prometo, pero creo que ya es momento de dejar nuestras transformaciones y descansar un poco no creen?

Todas asintieron y volvieron a su estado normal

Luego de varios días los hermanos Kou estaban en su departamento…

Yaten: Chicos… Acabo de sentir dos energías muy fuertes! Dos energías que no había sentido antes!

Taiki: Acaso será un nuevo enemigo?

Yaten: No lo sé, pero es una energía incluso mayor a la nuestra… (Dijo sorprendido)

Seiya: Entonces hay que llamar a las chicas, ellas deben saber lo que está pasando!

Seiya fue inmediatamente al departamento de Serena

Serena: Seiya! Que sucede?

Seiya: Bombón… Sentimos una energía muy fuerte en el centro de Tokio, es urgente que nos reunamos con las demás!

Mientras en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru…

Michiru: Haruka… pasó algo, mi espero empezó a brillar repentinamente y se vieron dos sombras, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Haruka: Que!?

En ese instante escucharon un grito en la habitación de Hotaru y fueron corriendo hasta allá

Hotaru: Haruka, Michiru, que bueno que están conmigo, tuve la peor de las pesadillas!

Michiru: Tranquila estamos aquí para ti, cuéntanos, qué fue lo que viste?

Hotaru: Estábamos en el futuro, todos estábamos muy felices y repentinamente todo se nublo, fue espantoso, aparecieron muchas sombras, seres muy poderosos que nos atacaron con una gran velocidad, tanta que no pudimos reaccionar… Michiru tengo mucho miedo!

Haruka: Tranquila, fue solo un mal sueño (tratando de tranquilizar a Hotaru)

Hotaru: Haruka… no tienes idea… todos morimos! (Dijo empezando a llorar)

Michiru: Tranquila Hotaru, vamos a estar atentas, nada pasará te lo prometo

Haruka y Michiru quedaron muy alarmadas, primero el espejo de Michiru y ahora la visión de Hotaru? tenían que hacer algo y rápido

En el Templo Hikawa Rei se encontraba haciendo sus oraciones frente al fuego el cual repentinamente se apagó y empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte

Rei: Que es esto? Que es esto que siento en mi pecho es como si no pudiera respirar!

Luego las llamas se encendieron, pero esta vez eran enormes y mostraban dos siluetas que luego desaparecieron

Rei: Queee? Qué significa esto!

En la cima de la torre de Tokio…

Sailor Darkmoon: Ya estamos aquí, hay que acabar de prisa con esto, será lo mejor

Sailor Caos: Yo me encargaré de torturarlas, pero hay que distraer a Sailor Moon y a las Sailor Starlights, si bien no son rivales para nosotras en esta época, serían una verdadera molestia

Sailor Darkmoon: Así será, aunque ahora contamos con la protección de ella…

Sailor Caos: Eso no garantiza nada, no debemos confiarnos

Sailor Darkmoon: Bien, hay que empezar a atacar


	15. Chapter 15

**Una pesadilla vuelta realidad…**

En el departamento de Serena…

Serena: Seiya estoy muy preocupada!

Seiya: Bombón hay algo más… Yaten no pudo identificar el tipo de energía, es decir, él tiene la habilidad de saber cuándo un enemigo aparece al igual que sabe cuándo aparece un nuevo aliado, pero esta vez… sabes es desconcertante no poder saberlo

Serena: Hay que llamar a Rei, ella también tiene la habilidad de detectar la energía maligna

Tomó el teléfono para llamar a Rei

En casa de Rei

Rei: Hola habla Rei

Serena: Rei! Necesito de tu ayuda!

Rei: Serena que bueno que llamaste, estaba pensando en ustedes, me pasó algo mientras rezaba, sentí dos grandes energías! muy superiores a la de Sailor Galaxia incluso son más fuertes que las Sailor Starlights!

Serena: Qué!? Rei dime por favor, era una energía maligna?

Rei: No lo sé, la verdad no me lo pareció, pero es muy poderosa! nunca sentí nada parecido

Serena: Hay que reunirnos! llama a las chicas por favor, nos veremos esta tarde a las 4 en el templo, yo llamaré a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna ya Seiya, Yaten y Taiki están enterados

Rei: Lo haré ahora mismo, nos vemos esta tarde Serena

De vuelta en el departamento de Serena…

Serena: Hoy Será un día muy duro (dijo suspirando)

Seiya: Bombón nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarlas no te preocupes

Serena: No es solo eso, esta noche Darien y yo, luego de nuestra reunión, vamos a hablar con las chicas para darles la noticia de que terminamos nuestra relación

Seiya: Bombón… crees que este es un buen momento para hacerlo?

Serena: Seiya, a pesar de este nuevo suceso no daré un paso atrás, además Darien viajará a Estados Unidos y no quiero dejar nada pendiente

Seiya: Bombón estoy orgulloso de ti, de la mujer en la que te has convertido (dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola) te amo

Serena levantó el rostro para besarlo tiernamente en los labios

Serena: Seiya tambien te amo

Luego entre ellos sólo hubo un beso, un beso que si inicialmente estaba lleno de ternura, luego se llenó de pasión, sus manos recorrían nuevamente el cuerpo de otro, pero Seiya se detuvo

Seiya: Bombón, vamos a esperar a que todo esté totalmente aclarado y haya calma… (Dijo mientras besaba su frente)

Serena: Es verdad, será lo mejor, Seiya no sabes lo mucho que te amo (Dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente)

Llegada la tarde, todos, a excepción de Setsuna se encontraban en el Templo Hikawa

Rei: Bienvenidos, bueno la verdad no sé si debemos comenzar ya que Setsuna no ha llegado

Serena: No ha llegado porque no hubo manera de comunicarnos con ella

Haruka: Es cierto, hicimos todo lo posible, pero fue en vano, así que vamos a tener que iniciar sin ella…

Lita: Bien, entonces creo que tenemos dos puntos importantes a tratar, las nuevas presencias y el gran poder de nuestros amigos…

Mina: Así es, es una verdadera lástima que Setsuna no esté presente

Michiru: Pero también falta Darien

Serena: chicas él no va a venir para esta reunión y les agradecería que en un rato no le comenten nada de lo que hablaremos acá, ya que el viajará mañana a Estados Unidos

Haruka: Y nos lo dices justo ahora?

Serena: Es una oportunidad única, ya faltó una vez por haber sido atacado por Sailor Galaxia, Haruka el merece vivir su vida comprende!

Michiru: Este momento es muy crítico pero Serena tiene razón, por mi está bien y espero que todo le salga bien esta vez

Ami: A mí también me parece justo que vaya… hemos aprendido que nuestra misión como Sailor Scouts no es todo en esta vida, también es importante cumplir nuestros sueños

Hotaru: Bien chicas, entonces hablemos

En ese instante una voz familiar interrumpió

Setsuna: Perdonen la tardanza, pero vine lo más rápido que pude para alertarlas, ocurrió algo terrible en el siglo XXX, algo que será imposible de revertir si no actuamos ahora (dijo con la voz entrecortada)

Serena: Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Setsuna: Serena, lamento decirles que hay dos nuevas enemigas, muy poderosas, nunca había peleado con guerreras tan fuertes

Rei: Nosotros detectamos dos fuerzas en Tokio, pero no logramos saber si es energía negativa

Setsuna: Es porque ellas la bloquean para que el enemigo no las detecte y así no esté alerta ante su presencia, esa fue la manera en la que lograron atacar por sorpresa en el futuro, nadie pudo detectar la energía negativa…yo tampoco la detecté cuando atacaron la puerta del tiempo

Seiya: Y cómo saliste con vida de ese ataque?

Setsuna: Usé la teletransportación, el resto fue recuperarme de mis graves heridas, estuve a sólo un segundo de no contarlo

Serena: y cómo estamos todos en el futuro?

Setsuna: Serena en el futuro todos han muerto (Dijo mientas suspiraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas) eso no es todo, esas guerreras tienen el cristal de plata, lo guardaron como un trofeo, maldita sea!

Serena: Qué!? No puede ser! (empezando a llorar y cayendo de rodillas en el piso por la impresión) todo nuestro futuro

Seiya: Bombón… (Dijo con sus ojos cristalizados ya que no tenía palabras para consolarla, sólo podría abrazarla)

Setsuna: Lo siento tanto!

Hotaru: Ese fue el sueño que tuve (Dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente) ahora entiendo que fue una visión y que en realidad pasó!

Las chicas no podían evitar derramar lágrimas, sentían que su mundo se venía abajo y no era para menos, para ellas su futuro se había arruinado o al menos eso creían


	16. Chapter 16

Perder no es una opción, las Sailors scouts no nos rendiremos!

Al ver que ninguna de las chicas decía palabra por el shock en el que se encontraban, Seiya decidió ser el primero en hablar

Seiya: Lamento mucho lo que han hecho estas nuevas enemigas, pero debemos estar alerta, no ganamos nada con quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando el enemigo pudiera estar en camino

Haruka: Cierra la boca Kou, acaso no ves lo dolidas que estamos?

Yaten: Y tú Tenoh, no crees que no entendemos a la perfección ese sentimiento? Nosotros perdimos nuestro planeta, a nuestra familia y amigos y nuestros hogares de una manera inesperada, vimos morir a quienes más amamos y tuvimos que venir a un planeta desconocido en busca de nuestra princesa... a la cual vimos morir y todo en el presente! Ustedes tienen una ventaja y es que Setsuna vino a advertirles antes de cualquier ataque, acaso van a desperdiciar la oportunidad? Se van a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente?

Taiki: Nosotros, al ver morir a nuestro planeta en aquel momento perdimos la fe en el futuro, pero luego de ver como Sailor Moon venció a Sailor Galaxia, empezamos a creer que todo en este universo es posible y particularmente creo que el destino no está escrito, que podemos hacer algo para cambiarlo y construir uno incluso mejor al esperado

Seiya: Bombón… tu nos ayudaste a creer con esa hermosa luz de la cual me enamoré desde la primera vez que te vi, no pierdas esa luz! Porque para muchos tu eres su luz de la esperanza…nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarlas, eso no lo duden, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y estar más unidos que nunca, por favor amigas este no es el momento de rendirnos ni de pelear entre nosotros, Haruka… (Dijo extendiendo su mano)

A lo que Haruka extendió su mano también dándole una sonrisa a Seiya

Haruka: Es cierto, no es momento para sentirnos derrotadas sin haber dado una gran pelea

Todas se conmovieron con las palabras de los hermanos Kou y de Haruka y su expresión de dolor cambio, este no era el momento de darse por vencidas!

Michiru: Es verdad yo daré todo de mi, Setsuna, dinos todo lo que pudiste saber de esas guerreras al momento que fuiste atacada

Setsuna : Una tiene un poder capaz de causar mucho dolor, es letal, es muy difícil escapar de él, es muy buena en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas son muy rápidas y la otra usa una especie de ataque mental es confuso, lo que lo hace peor, porque no solo pueden lastimar físicamente, sino que te pueden llevar a la locura si así lo desean, este ataque mental en particular tarda unos segundo en actuar, yo sentí que me fui a un laberinto y comencé a ver siluetas de ambas en todos lados que se iban desvaneciendo en una densa niebla, era desesperante, sentía que nunca saldría de allí! Aunque en realidad nunca me había movido de lugar

Ami: Tenía algún dispositivo para crear estas ilusiones?

Setsuna: Un cristal parecido al cristal de plata

Lita: Y como lograste escapar si estabas dentro de esta… alucinación?

Setsuna: Cuando escuche a Sailor Darkmoon lanzar su ataque contra mí, supe que era el momento de usar la teletransportación o moriría

Rei: Sailor Darkmoon? Son sailors?

Setsuna: Así es, al igual que las que buscaban las semillas estelares para Sailor Galaxia… Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos, pero estas son mucho más despiadadas, una causa muertes a su paso y la otra destrucción o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron… son realmente fuertes y peligrosas, lo ideal sería evitar estar solas, sería muy peligroso si nos tomaran por sorpresa de nuevo

Mina: Es cierto… sería bueno dividirnos en parejas o grupos, no creen?

Yaten: Es una gran idea

Haruka: Bueno, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y yo podemos quedarnos en el departamento de Serena…

Serena: Haruka muchas gracias, pero no es necesaria tanta compañía

Seiya: Haruka yo me quedaré con bombón, no me importa lo que piensen, yo me encargare de protegerla!

Haruka: Calma Kou, no estoy de ánimos para llevarte la contraria, está bien, tu cuidaras de cabeza de bombón, pero más vale que lo hagas bien…

Rei: Lita, tu puedes quedarte aquí en el templo conmigo

Lita: Claro Rei, muchas gracias

Yaten: Yo puedo quedarme con Mina si ella acepta

Mina: Por supuesto!

Taiki: Ami, yo me quedare contigo

Ami: Gracias Taiki (Dijo algo apenada)

Hotaru: Bien, todo está arreglado, creo que esta noche sería bueno empezar a pensar en nuestra táctica para atacar al enemigo y reunirnos para aportar todas las ideas posibles, perder esta batalla no es una opción!

Serena: No nos rendiremos, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras, no me resignare!

Ami: Serena… después de esto… no le dirás nada a Darien?

Serena: no Ami, me mantengo firme en mi opinión, de hecho hay algo importante que él y yo les comunicaremos apenas venga

Luego de un rato Serena se acercó a Seiya tomándolo suavemente del brazo para alejarse del grupo

Serena: Seiya! Quiero agradecerte el inmenso apoyo que nos han dado, en especial tú, yo… no sabría que hacer sin ti

Seiya: Bombón yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, te lo prometo

Serena: Seiya…

Pero fue interrumpida al sentir unas cálidas manos que sostenían sus mejillas y los suaves y tibios labios de su amado sobre los suyos…para así disfrutar de un tierno beso

Seiya: Te amo bombón!

Serena: Y yo a ti Seiya, no tienes idea cuanto… (Dijo con una sonrisa)


	17. Chapter 17

**La despedida de Darien**

Luego de un rato Darien llegó al templo…

Darien: Buenas noches a todos, que bueno que estén aquí

Haruka: Hola Darien, cómo estás? Serena nos estaba contando que te vas a Estado Unidos, felicidades!

Darien: Estoy bien gracias Haruka y si, así es, mañana salgo para Estados Unidos, la verdad esta es una gran oportunidad para mí y quiero aprovecharla al máximo

Rei: Bueno Darien, todos te deseamos un feliz viaje y te deseamos lo mejor

Serena: Esperen…! Eso no es lo único de lo que Darien y yo tenemos que hablarles

Ami: Serena! Qué pasa?

Darien: Bueno… esto no será fácil de digerir para todas ustedes, pero Serena y yo…

Serena: Darien y yo decidimos terminar nuestra relación

Todas estaban en shock! De nuevo! Dos sorpresas en una noche, esto era demasiado…

Mina: Serena, pero que fue lo que sucedió? Cuando terminaron?

Rei: Acaso saben todo lo que esto implica? qué pasará con Rini?

Darien: Estamos plenamente conscientes de lo que implica Rei, Serena y yo nos sentimos profundamente dolidos porque sabemos que no veremos nacer a Rini, pero es injusto seguir con esta relación si no sentimos ese amor de pareja, que clase de familia seriamos? qué ejemplo le daríamos a Rini? que se resigne y tome lo que toca? lo lamento, pero Serena y yo tenemos derecho a luchar por nuestros sueños, para eso renacimos, no para cumplir con un compromiso y cuando cada quien tenga a sus hijos, desearía que aprendieran a luchar por sus sueños, que tengan libertad de elección

Haruka: Ustedes están locos cierto? Acaso no se quieren? Creen que aceptaremos esto así de fácil?

Darien: No Haruka, Serena y yo ya hablamos de esto y estamos decididos y no nos queremos, nos amamos! siempre lo haremos, pero como amigos y ambos sabemos que siempre podremos contar con el otro, pero ambos tenemos derecho a elegir nuestro destino...

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki estaban sin palabras y decidieron no intervenir

Serena: Antes de que digan una palabra más van a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir, les quedó claro? Darien y yo sabemos perfectamente todo lo que estamos perdiendo o acaso, creen que somos unos niños?, además no necesitamos el permiso de nadie para terminar nuestra relación, esto es un aviso nada más, para varias de ustedes es fácil hablar porque han tenido plena libertad para elegir a quien querer, en cambio yo de un tiempo para acá, me he sentido atada a un futuro por el simple hecho de cumplir expectativas de los demás, no tienen idea de lo mucho que he sufrido, las noches que he llorado por estar tan confundida, no saben la cantidad de oportunidades que Darien ha dejado pasar por estar a mi lado, por creer que es su deber como futuro Rey estar a mi lado siempre… ya estoy cansada es esto, y si les interesa mi felicidad más que el futuro ya conocido espero que me apoyen, de lo contrario dejen de hacerse llamar amigas y limítense a llamarse guardianas… Por favor entiendan ya no puedo mas, hice todo lo posible para adaptarme y acostumbrarme a la idea de continuar esta relación por amor a Rini, por complacerlas, por cumplir con mi compromiso, todos lo saben, pero no puedo más!

Todos quedaron sin palabras y realmente sorprendidos por los argumentos de Serena y Darien ya que eran totalmente ciertos, todas ellas podían decidir, tenían esa libertad, sin embargo su princesa, su amiga, por la que darían su vida estaba comprometida por un futuro que a estas alturas era incierto

Darien: Sé que los tomamos desprevenidos a todos con esto, y que tienen muchas preguntas, pero por favor, pónganse en nuestro lugar y dígannos, qué harían ustedes? Es muy fácil opinar desde afuera pero la situación entre Serena y yo ha cambiado…nosotros hemos cambiado y espero que nos comprendan

Michiru: Serena… Es verdad que no esperábamos algo así pero...(Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola) perdónanos, siempre creímos que estabas conforme y nunca se nos ocurrió preguntarnos si eras realmente feliz

Serena: Darien y yo nos queremos demasiado, pero una relación no puede estar basada en la costumbre, en la expectativa de un futuro, en la opinión de los demás, lo siento pero no, les juro que hice todo de mi parte y en un momento hasta me resigne, pero no me sentía bien..

Rei: Serena... perdónanos, nosotras no sabíamos

Haruka: Cabeza de bombón...

Seiya para romper el hielo

Seiya: Vaya Haruka no debe estar enojada, te está llamando "cabeza de bombón"

Todos comenzaron a reír

Haruka: Yo... yo no sé que decir, la verdad... disculpame por mi actitud, he sido muy injusta al reaccionar de esta manera, quizá me aferre a lo conocido y siento incertidumbre por lo que vendrá, pero si hay algo que desee mas que nada es tu felicidad cabeza de bombón así que tienes mi apoyo, de ahora en adelante puedes confiar en nosotras, me dolió mucho sentir lo que has sufrido en silencio y no quiero que se repita algo así

Rei: Serena, yo también he sido muy injusta contigo cuando la verdad tienes toda la razón, para mi verte feliz es más importante que otra cosa como tu amiga (decía mientras se acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo)

Lita: Serena eres nuestra mejor amiga, siempre has dicho que nunca abandonemos nuestros sueños, ni todo lo que nos hace realmente feliz y mi deseo para ti es lo mismo

Ami: Serena, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de la convicción con que defiendes lo que sientes y lo que quieres, era notorio que algo te estaba pasando, pienso que aguantaste demasiadas cosas por nosotras, pero estoy segura que todo estará bien porque yo siempre voy a confiar en ti, tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional

Mina: Es verdad Serena, no soportaba ver ese hermoso resplandor apagarse poco a poco, siempre nos has apoyado en nuestros sueños, hasta en los momentos mas críticos y tu sabes que yo apoyaré todo lo que contribuya a tu felicidad, decidas lo que decidas y Darien... todas vamos a seguir teniendo un inmenso cariño y respeto por ti

Hotaru: Serena, Darien (Dijo sujetando sus manos) yo sentí un gran cariño por Rini, pero sé que ella existirá, y será un tesoro que todos amaremos Serena, no importa quién sea la persona a la que elijas como su padre, ella nacerá y será tan especial como la Rini que conocimos, tu siempre seras nuestra amada amiga, princesa y sin duda la mejor Neo Reina, tengo plena confianza en ti, Darien, te deseo la mayor de las felicidades a donde quiera que vayas, serás un gran doctor sin duda

Serena se sentía mucho más tranquila, se había quitado un peso de encima

Serena: Chicas, estoy infinitamente agradecida por su apoyo y su confianza, Darien quiero que sepas que siempre existirá un sentimiento hermoso de mi parte hacia ti por todos los bellos momentos que pasamos, muchas gracias por haber estado en mi vida, siempre puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, espero que pronto encuentres a una persona tan especial como tu, no dudo que serás un gran gobernante en Tokio de cristal

Darien: Lo sé Serena, estoy impresionado de tu madurez y sé que lo que sea que te propongas lo lograras, un día serás la hermosa Neo Reina Serena y el hombre que esté a tu lado será muy afortunado, bueno, es hora de marcharme, ya es tarde y mañana a primera hora saldrá mi vuelo, todas ustedes también pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea siempre

Hubo lágrimas, sonrisas y abrazos mientras todas terminaban de despedir a Darien y había llegado la hora de irse… Darien iba conduciendo a su departamento cuando repentinamente vio a dos figuras femeninas atravesadas en el camino por lo que frenó bruscamente

Darien: Disculpen, se encuentran bien?

Sailor Darkmoon: Darien nosotras estamos bien, pero serás tú quien no lo estará!

Sailor Caos: No irás a ninguna parte

Darien: Pero, quienes son ustedes?

Sailor Darkmoon: Eso no importa ya que esta es la última noche de tu vida, luego iremos por las Sailor Scouts, Laser mortal!

En el templo los demás se iban despidiendo y yéndose en grupos y parejas como habían acordado

Seiya, Serena, Ami y Taiki se fueron juntos en el auto de Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron con Haruka, Yaten y Mina se fueron en el auto de Yaten y Lita se quedó en el Templo con Rei

Yaten y Mina se dirigían al departamento de Mina mientras iban conversando

Yaten: Vaya Serena me dejó realmente sorprendido

Mina: A todos, pero me alegra que defienda de esa manera su felicidad, esté al lado de quien esté

Yaten: Mina, tu sabes que ella y Seiya…

Mina: Lo sé Yaten, no soy tan tonta como piensas

Yaten: El adora a Serena

Mina: Y tu estás de acuerdo que ellos tengan algo si ella le da una oportunidad?

Yaten: Sabiendo lo feliz que es cuando está a su lado... si

Mina: Y si decide quedarse? que pasa con su misión como Sailor Starlights?

Yaten: Yo... (Por primera vez Yaten empezaba a dudar, pero no sabía por qué)

Mina: Serena también lo quiere y mucho

Yaten: Qué?

Mina: Nada

Yaten: Mina… quiero aprovechar que estamos solos para disculparme por mi actitud en aquel entonces, aunque nos despedimos en buenos términos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte que yo

Pero sintieron un ruido que venía de afuera del auto, Yaten se detuvo para revisar si algo le había pasado

Mina: Yaten por favor sube al auto y vámonos, esta carretera está muy sola y es mejor que lleguemos a casa lo más rápido posible!

Yaten: Eso no se puede Mina, tendré que cambiar un neumático

Mina: Necesitas ayuda? Es mejor que nos apresuremos

Yaten: Mina sube al auto! Dos energías se están acercando a una velocidad impresionante!

Mina: Son ellas!

Yaten: Mina sube al auto y escóndete por favor, yo me encargaré de ellas, apresúrate! Y pase lo que pase no te atrevas a salir, está claro?

Mina: Yaten no lo haré, no quiero!

Yaten: Hazlo ahora, tienes un nivel de energía muy bajo para ellas y pueden lastimarte, hazlo!

Mina: Esta bien (Dijo resignada) siento que ya están aquí

Yaten: Poder de curación estelar transformación!

Repentinamente empezó a formarse una densa niebla y solo se lograban escuchar dos voces

Sailor Caos: Esta noche será divertida

Sailor Darkmoon: Recuerda que no estamos para juegos

Sailor Caos: Buenas noches Sailor Healer!

Sailor Healer: El saludo está de más, Infierno estelar de Healer!


	18. Chapter 18

**El verdadero poder de Sailor Venus!**

El ataque de Sailor Healer alcanzó a sus dos oponentes dejando una cortina de humo que al disiparse la dejó pasmada ya que no había ni inmutado al enemigo

Sailor Darkmoon: Sabes que con ese insignificante ataque no nos harás nada cierto?

Mina se encontraba en el auto presenciando todo, mientras pensaba "Rayos Sailor Healer no logró lastimarlas ni un poco! qué haremos?"

Sailor Healer: Acaso crees que ese fue todo mi poder? (Dijo tratando de disimular la presión que sentía para que Mina no saliera, mientras sonreía retando a sus oponentes)

Sailor Caos: Sabemos que no usaste ni la mitad, pero ni con todo tu poder podrás acabar con nosotras y ahora es mi turno, Laberinto de la muerte!

Sailor Darkmoon: Laser Mortal!

Sailor Healer: Infierno estelar de Healer!

Sailor Healer pudo neutralizar el ataque de Sailor Darkmoon pero fue inevitable que recibiera el ataque de Sailor Caos

Sailor Healer: Pero, Qué es esto? Qué me hiciste?, en ese instante recordó las palabras de Setsuna "este ataque mental en particular tarda unos segundos en actuar, yo sentí que me fui a un laberinto y comencé a ver siluetas de ambas en todos lados que se iban desvaneciendo en una densa niebla, era desesperante, sentía que nunca saldría de allí! Aunque en realidad nunca me había movido de lugar"

En ese momento comenzó a ver el lugar descrito por Setsuna y veía ambas siluetas del enemigo repetirse entre tanta niebla

Sailor Healer: Tengo que calmarme, no puedo atacar a cualquier silueta al azar, además sin querer podría lastimar a la misma Mina que está escondida en el auto (Se decía a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para centrar su próximo ataque)

Sailor Caos: Qué esperas Sailor Healer? Acaso ya te rendiste?

Sailor Darkmoon: Bien si no vas a volver a atacar, yo lo Haré!

Sailor Healer ni se movía hasta el momento en el que escuchó…

Sailor Darkmoon: Laser mortal!

Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon con el destello de su propio ataque perdieron de vista a Sailor Healer

Sailor Caos: a dónde se fue?

Luego escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella y volteo para verla

Sailor Healer: Acaso me crees tan estúpida como para caer en tu ataque? (dando una fuerte patada en el pecho de Sailor Caos haciéndola volar y sin perder tiempo lanzó un ataque directo contra ella usando todo su poder) Infierno estelar de Healer!

Al disiparse la nube de humo y polvo que había provocado el ataque de Sailor Healer sólo se podía ver a Sailor Caos inconsciente en el suelo

Sailor Darkmoon: No puede ser! Esta me las vas a pagar! (lanzando un nuevo ataque directo a Sailor Healer)

El ataque fue evadido con éxito por Sailor Healer y ambas fueron corriendo rápidamente a encontrarse de frente con la otra, se atacaban con mucha velocidad pero ninguna lograba dar un golpe certero a la otra

Sailor Darkmoon: No esperaba menos de ti Sailor Healer pero esto acaba aquí y ahora (logrando darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Healer y lanzando un ataque directo contra ella) Laser Mortal!

Sailor Healer al igual que Sailor Caos quedo tendida en el suelo, mientras Mina no podía parar de llorar en el auto hasta que no lo soportó más, saliendo justo cuando Sailor Darkmoon se disponía a hacer un último ataque para acabar con Sailor Healer

Sailor Darkmoon: Adiós Sailor Healer

Mina: No te atrevas! No te lo permitiré! Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus transformación!

Sailor Darkmoon: Vaya! Hasta que por fin decidiste a salir, te gustó el espectáculo?

Sailor Venus: Deja en paz a mi amiga, no te atrevas a atacarla de nuevo!

Sailor Darkmoon: Quién lo impedirá, tu? Jajajajaja pero que patética eres!

Sailor Venus: Cadena de amor de Venus!

Sailor Darkmoon quedó entre las cadenas de Sailor Venus pero esto no duro ni dos segundos ya que las rompió con mucha facilidad, corrió a donde se encontraba Sailor Venus sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar y le dio dos fuertes golpes que la dejaron de rodillas para luego caminar a donde se encontraba Sailor Healer

Sailor Darkmoon: Sailor Venus, esto te encantará (Dijo alzando su mano para atacar a Sailor Healer por última vez) Laser mor…

Pero algo llamó su atención y no la dejó continuar con su ataque

Sailor Venus: Te dije que no te lo permitiré, no dejaré que lastimes a mis seres queridos (Dijo apretando sus ojos y sus manos)

Mientras una luz cegadora salía de su pecho, era su semilla estelar que brillaba como nunca antes

Sailor Caos acababa de despertar

Sailor Caos: Bonita semilla, pero tus ataques serán inútiles!

Sailor Venus: Eso lo veremos

Ambas enemigas corrieron hacia Sailor Venus lanzando sus respectivos ataques, pero ninguno parecía afectarla en absoluto, entonces se acercaron para golpearla, pero no lo lograban, esta evadía cada golpe con una velocidad impresionante mientras las miraba con frialdad, luego dio un gran salto para atacar

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!(Usando todas sus fuerzas, dirigió el ataque a ambas oponentes derribándolas con mucha facilidad)

Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos huyeron de la escena inmediatamente, al verlas desaparecer Sailor Venus corrió a auxiliar a Sailor Healer

Sailor Venus: Sailor Healer! Responde Sailor Healer! Abre tus ojos por favor!

A lo que Sailor Healer abrió sus ojos lentamente

Sailor Healer: Sailor Venus, tú me salvaste (decía en voz entrecortada y una pequeña sonrisa) tu semilla estelar, pudiste despertar el verdadero poder de tu semilla estelar

Sailor Venus: Vamos a mi departamento, luego hablaremos de eso, hay que sanar tus heridas y llamar a los demás

En la cima de la torre de Tokio…

Sailor Caos: Sailor Venus es más fuerte de lo que recordaba, por poco acaba con nosotras, esto se pondrá divertido (Dijo sonriendo)

Sailor Darkmoon: Al igual que Sailor Healer, habrá que planear mejor nuestros ataques, si esto sigue así empezaremos a necesitar tu ayuda (Dirigiéndose a una tercera presencia que se encontraba entre las sombras)

En el departamento de Serena se encontraban Seiya y ella

Serena: Seiya, la verdad estoy muy preocupara con lo que Setsuna nos dijo

Seiya: Bombón, yo me niego a rendirme, yo estaré a tu lado para cambiar ese terrible futuro, juntos lo lograremos!

Serena: Seiya… tienes un poder especial sobre mí, haces que mi estado de ánimo mejore sólo con escuchar tu voz

Seiya: Bombón… (Dijo sujetando su cintura y acercando el cuerpo de ella al suyo)

Serena no lo dejó continuar y le dio un beso, esta vez más intenso que los demás pero no menos lleno de amor, Seiya sólo separó sus labios de los de ella para empezar a besar su mejilla, ir bajando por su cuello y poco a poco iba desabrochando y quitando la blusa que le impedía llega a sus hombros… a Serena se le erizaba cada centímetro de su piel , lo que volvía loco a Seiya, subiendo más la temperatura, por un instante Serena y él se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ambos muy ruborizados a lo que Serena comenzó a deslizar las tiras de su brasier , lo que indicaba que no tenía intenciones de detenerse

Serena: Seiya… eres el único que puede borrar todas mis preocupaciones, contigo me siento tan feliz

Seiya: Bombón… tú eres lo más importante en mi vida

No hubo más que decir Seiya cargó a Serena como toda pareja recién casada llevándola a la habitación recostándola suavemente en la cama retirando por completo cada prenda de su amada y empezando a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su espalda, sus senos para bajar a su vientre, abriendo con delicadeza sus piernas y disponiéndose a disfrutar el sabor de su amada, Serena estaba totalmente estremecida, nunca imaginó que se podía sentir tal placer y de parte de la persona que más amaba…

Serena: Ahh! Seiya! (Decía sonrojada)

Serena tomó el rostro de Seiya haciendo que se pusiera de pie, empezando a desnudarlo poco a poco mientras sus besos recorrían el cuello, La espalda, el pecho y el abdomen de Seiya…mientras empezaba a deshacerse del resto de su ropa…estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo continuar así que Seiya levanto su rostro para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos y le sonreía de una manera encantadora y llena de complicidad, dándole más seguridad, mientras la recostaba de nuevo en la cama posándose sobre ella, ambos sentían que el corazón les explotaría de tanta emoción, al fin se hacía realidad ese momento con el que ambos habían soñado y fantaseado tanto secretamente…eran uno solo… ambos empezaban a moverse según sus instintos y el placer iba creciendo de maneras inimaginables, luego se invirtieron y ella fue quien se puso sobre Seiya, definitivamente era el mejor momento de sus vidas, entregarse por completo a quien más amaban hasta que ambos sintieron un estallido de placer que los dejo exhaustos pero sumamente satisfechos… Serena se recostó a un lado de Seiya recargándose en uno de sus brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le decía…

Serena: Te amo Seiya Kou, gracias por hacerme tan feliz! (Dijo mientras suspiraba)

Seiya: Serena Tsukino y tú eres la mujer de mi vida, nunca lo olvides, no te imaginas lo grande que es mi amor por ti! (Dijo dándole un beso en la frente) Te prometo que todo estará bien

Y así, para Serena esa noche pasó de ser una de las más dolorosas a ser la más feliz de su vida gracias a su estrella Seiya Kou


	19. Chapter 19

**Sailor Mercury, el valor de la amistad y los sueños!**

Luego de haber enfrentado a sus nuevas enemigas, Mina y Yaten se encontraban a salvo en el departamento de Mina, Yaten se estaba acomodando en una de las habitaciones, mientras Mina le servía un poco de té para que pudiera dormir mejor, luego de semejante pelea era necesario

Mina: Yaten, con permiso (Dijo tocando y abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Yaten)

Yaten: Adelante

Mina: aquí te traigo un té que te ayudará a relajarte un poco, cómo te sientes?

Yaten: gracias Mina, ya me siento mucho mejor, por favor toma asiento (Dijo invitándola a sentarse en un sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama) la verdad que este ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió fue tu inmenso poder

Mina: Es cierto, yo también me sorprendí mucho, la verdad sentía como todo ese poder recorría mi cuerpo y al ver que me atacarían, bueno como te explico, era como si enfrentara a dos niñitas, sentía que era invencible y gracias a eso y a ti claro, estamos aquí, tu dijiste que desperté el verdadero poder de mi semilla estelar, ahora si me dirás a qué te referías con eso por favor

Yaten: Así es, las semillas estelares de las Sailors que protegen todo el universo, tienen un gran poder escondido, por qué crees que Sailor Galaxia era la más fuerte de todas? Ella hace mucho había descubierto ese poder y sabía lo inmenso que era, tanto que, cuando su cuerpo fue poseído por Caos, liberó su semilla estelar para buscar a alguien que la recibiera, allí fue cuando Chibi Chibi vino a este planeta como la luz de la esperanza

Mina: Entiendo… y ustedes cuando despertaron ese poder?

Yaten: Hace tres años, nuestro planeta fue atacado por un enemigo muy poderoso, Leonard, el soberano del Planeta Terra V, el cual estaba lleno de hermosos tesoros, pero su codicia era muy grande, mientras más tenía, más quería y no bastándole con lo que tenía decidió invadir el planeta de las flores doradas

Mina: Claro el Planeta Kinmoku

Yaten: Si, nosotros sentimos una gran desesperación al ver que todo lo que habíamos logrado en cuatro años estaba siendo destruido de nuevo, sentimos que se repetía la historia y dentro de nosotros creció un gran deseo de luchar por el planeta que tanto amamos, desde ese instante descubrimos nuestro verdadero poder, con el cual vencimos al enemigo a tiempo y devolvimos la paz a nuestro planeta

Mina: Ya veo, yo sentí algo parecido cuando nos atacaban, no quería que te mataran y desee con todo mi corazón poder hacer algo para ayudarte (Dijo ruborizada)

Yaten: Y lo lograste Mina, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, pero es importante que aprendas a controlar ese poder, poder que al despertar de alguna manera es como infinito, pero con el tiempo aprendes a regularlo según tu necesidad de ataque

Mina: Ahora comprendo por qué Sailor Moon tenía tanto miedo en cada práctica, probablemente con solo usar un poco de su verdadero poder, habría acabado con nosotras, crees que si todas o la mayoría de nosotras logra despertar su poder escondido, podremos vencer al enemigo?

Yaten: Mina esta noche por poco lo logras y estando tu sola! No dudo que si todas logran usar el máximo el poder de su semilla estelar, puedan destruir a cualquier enemigo que se presente

Mina: Me alegra mucho saber esto, bueno, te dejaré dormir, que descanses

Yaten: Igual tu Mina, de nuevo gracias por haberme salvado

Mina: No tienes por qué, haría todo por mis amigos

Habían pasado varios días, las chicas discutieron todo lo sucedido con Yaten y Mina y llegaron a la conclusión de permanecer en grupo el mayor tiempo que fuera posible, no podían confiarse, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki trabajaban en el instituto de artes, las chicas seguían con sus estudios y sus trabajos, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, habían tratado de investigar para ver cuál podría ser el punto débil de estas nuevas enemigas, en general, no había novedad, Ami estaba saliendo del hospital de Tokio y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Serena y Taiki la esperaban en la entrada para llevarla a comer un helado, entre los estudios, el trabajo y la nueva amenaza decidieron darse un espacio para compartir

Ami: Chicos, pero que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!

Serena: Ami, hoy decidimos que ya es suficiente! La vida no puede estar llena de tantas preocupaciones así que… qué te parece si vamos por un delicioso helado y un pastel de fresas o de chocolate?

Taiki: Vamos Ami, anímate, tú te lo mereces, ya que siempre das tu mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a todos!

Ami: Gracias chicos, ese ha sido siempre mi sueño aparte de ser una doctora como mi madre, quiero ayudar a todas las personas que pueda, eso me hace muy feliz

Serena: Pues no se diga más, a comer pastel, tú haces todo por nosotros así que hoy te mimaremos!

Ami: Serena definitivamente esta parte de ti nunca cambiará y eso me encanta, eres una gran amiga! (Dijo mientras sonreía)

Los tres llegaron a Crown y se encontraban muy relajados

Ami: Ya vuelvo, iré al tocador

Todo estaba bien hasta que se escuchó una explosión y todos empezaron a correr asustados dejando la cafetería desolada Taiki y Serena sacaron sus broches de transformación pero fueron atacados y derribados por Sailor Darkmoon, haciendo que perdieran sus broches

Sailor Caos: Ni lo intenten, Laberinto de la muerte!

Sailor Darkmoon: Laser Mortal!

Taiki se interpuso para proteger a Serena

Serena: Taiki! Por favor resiste! Tengo que encontrar nuestros broches de transformación a como dé lugar!

En ese Momento ya Ami se había percatado del ataque lo que aprovechó para transformarse en el tocador sin que fuera vista por el enemigo

Ami: Por el cristal del Planeta Mercurio transformación! (Saliendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Serena y Taiki) Burbujas de Mercurio estallen! (a lo que decía) Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento. ¡Soy Sailor Mercury, y las castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio!

Sailor Caos: Interesante entrada Sailor Mercury o más bien Ami Mizuno, no tenías por qué ocultarte para transformarte

Sailor Darkmoon: Basta de saludos, contigo no perderemos el tiempo, Laser mortal!

Sailor Mercury inmediatamente contraatacó

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Pero el ataque de Sailor Mercury se vio aplacado por el ataque de Sailor Darkmoon, a lo que Sailor Mercury dio un gran salto para evitar el impacto

Sailor Caos: Vaya! No se puede negar que sabes defenderte!

Sailor Darkmoon: Sailor Caos, menos palabras, ataquemos de una vez!

Sailor Caos: Bien! Solo trataba de ser educada, Laberinto de la muerte!

Sailor Darkmoon: Laser mortal!

Sailor Maker: Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Maker logró desviar ambos ataques, se acercó a Serena y le entregó su broche

Sailor Maker: Serena es hora!

Serena: Si! Eterna Sailor Moon transformación!

Sailor Maker: No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya!

Sailor Darkmoon: La legendaria Sailor Maker! es una lastima, esto va a requerir de más de mi poder! Destello fulminante!

Las Sailors no conocían ese ataque de parte de Darkmoon, el cual era mucho más letal que el mismo láser mortal, Sailor Maker y Sailor Moon cayeron al suelo inconscientes sin tener oportunidad alguna de reaccionar en cambio Sailor Mercury se encontraba de rodillas, aun se resistía, de manera que Sailor Caos se le acercó sacando un cristal a lo que hacía su siguiente ataque

Sailor Caos: Es hora de rendirte Sailor Mercury, en este mundo nada vale la pena

Sailor Mercury: No te atrevas a repetir esa estupidez! En este mundo existen muchas personas con sueños hermosos, dispuestas a ayudar y proteger a sus seres queridos! Yo creo en ese mundo, que es este mundo! Mi mundo! Y no les perdonaré que hayan venido a lastimar a las personas que amo!

Sailor Caos: Ah! con que sueños hermosos! Muy bien Sailor Mercury entonces recibe esto, especialmente para ti, Pesadilla infernal!

Sailor Mercury se empezó a sentir mareada al punto de perder el conocimiento por unos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos veía el mundo como aquella vez en que Sailor Galaxia casi lo destruye y peor aún, en el suelo se veían a todas las sailors muertas y al fondo se escuchaba solo una voz diciendo…

Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que va a suceder, no tienes idea de lo que está por venir y un dato extra, sus apreciadas amigas las Sailor Starlights dejarán de existir dentro de poco, Sailor Mercury sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas

Sailor Mercury: Esto no es real, no acepto este futuro! Daré hasta mi vida para defender los sueños y la vida de todos los seres que amo en este mundo, tú no eres quien para decirme lo que pasará, porque tengo plena convicción de que esto no sucederá! Se puso de pie y en ese instante toda esa horrible visión se desvaneció, Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon apreciaron un suceso muy familiar y es que ahora, era la semilla de Sailor Mercury la que despertaba todo su poder con ese característico resplandor que salía de su semilla estelar y se extendía a todo su cuerpo

Sailor Mercury: Yo siempre tendré fe en este mundo y en todas las personas que lo habitan, pero a ustedes no las perdonaré! Ahora prepárense para conocer mi verdadero poder! Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

A ambas enemigas no les quedó otra opción que irse del lugar antes de ser alcanzadas por el contundente ataque de Sailor Mercury, Serena y Taiki habían perdido su transformación con el nuevo ataque de Sailor Darkmoon pero se estaban levantando del suelo

Sailor Mercury: Serena, Taiki, se encuentran bien?

Serena: Si, Sailor Mercury, estoy orgullosa de ti, de tu seguridad, gracias por preocuparte por todos nosotros

Taiki: Sailor Mercury!(Dijo con una expresión muy seria) oye ahora si eres rival para mí! ( dijo sonriendo)

Serena: Chicos, este lugar quedó destruido, tendré que usar el cristal de plata para reparar todo

Luego de un rato Serena se encontraba muy pensativa

Taiki: Serena, qué te ocurre?

Serena: Nada, es solo que... esas Sailors son muy fuertes y esa ilusión que vió Sailor Mercury, yo también pude verla y me dejó conmocionada, temo que esta vez no podamos con esto

Ami: Es verdad, no solo fuertes sino crueles, estoy segura de que vinieron a esta época a atormentarnos, también te preocupa lo que dijeron de las Sailor Starlights cierto?

Serena: Si, temo que por ayudarnos expongan sus vidas en esta batalla

Taiki: No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podremos con esto

Ami: así es, sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de que podemos vencerlas, si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos lograr lo que sea, te prometo que tendremos un gran futuro Serena, vamos recuerda que nos debemos unos deliciosos pasteles con helado


	20. Chapter 20

**El Templo Hikawa es atacado!**

En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru…

Haruka: Han pasado muchos días y no hemos sabido nada de él, nunca llegó a Estados Unidos

Michiru: Haruka, Setsuna, no creen que ya sea hora de decirle a los demás que Darien ha desaparecido?

Setsuna: Creo que sería lo mejor, ya que hemos hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlo y no logramos nada

Haruka: Bien pero yo hablaré primero con cabeza de bombón, mañana mismo iré a su departamento

Rei y Lita se encontraban sentadas en la entrada del Templo Hikawa…

Lita: Rei, este nuevo enemigo es muy peligroso, no solo por su fuerza, sino que también sabe nuestras identidades!

Rei: Lo más probable es que lo hayan averiguado en el futuro

Lita: Hay algo que no entiendo, si nos mataron en el futuro, qué sentido tiene venir al pasado a atacarnos? Me refiero a que definitivamente no nos han matado ahora porque no han querido! Entonces… qué es lo que quieren?

Rei: Es verdad, quizá vinieron a atormentarnos, haciéndonos saber que pasará algo terrible y que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos el mal regresará y vencerá

Lita: Eso es muy cruel! Sin embargo… al venir a esta época… de alguna manera nos están poniendo en alerta no crees?

Rei: No lo sé y lo peor es que si son muy astutas! No nos han dado pistas que puedan revelarnos algo de ayuda! Me siento realmente confundida

Lita: No eres la única

En el departamento de los hermanos Kou, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se encontraban sentados en la sala conversando…

Taiki: Es desesperante

Yaten: Así es lo único bueno, es que Mina y Ami han logrado despertar su máximo poder

Seiya: Hay algo que me da curiosidad, cómo saben exactamente dónde encontrar a las chicas? Me refiero a que según bombón, ningún enemigo hacia ataques tan directos y sabía todas sus identidades, esto es muy sospechoso

Taiki: No sólo eso, primero atacó a Mina, Luego a Ami, no repiten sus ataques a la misma persona, quizá las espían y buscan a quien está más vulnerable

Yaten: Taiki acaso crees que…

Taiki: Así es, es posible que estén a punto de atacar a Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, cualquiera de ellas, estoy casi seguro

Seiya: Entonces hay que advertirles a las chicas, las llamaré

Yaten: Seiya llama a Haruka y a Michiru, yo iré al Templo Hikawa a advertir a Lita y a Rei

Un rato después, Yaten acababa de llegar al Templo Hikawa cuando se topó con el abuelo Hino y Nicolas

Yaten: buenas tardes abuelo Hino, Nicolas, cómo están?

Nicolas: Bien Yaten, que gusto verte por acá, perondime, qué te trae por aquí?

Yaten: Si, bueno… es que vengo a decirles algo muy importante a Lita y a Rei, ellas se encuentran acá?

Abuelo Hino: No, de hecho se fueron hace poco a al centro y luego iban al departamento de Mina para… la verdad se me olvido, me imagino que era algo importante, ya que se fueron muy de prisa!

Yaten: Muchas gracias abuelo Hino, gracias Nicolas, iré para allá entonces, que pasen buen día (Dijo mientras salía del templo para dirigirse rápidamente al departamento de Mina)

Abuelo Hino: Es un joven muy amable!

Nicolas: Ya basta, suficiente teatro por el día de hoy (Dijo cambiando totalmente a su verdadera identidad, Sailor Darkmoon)

Abuelo Hino: Qué agua fiesta eres! Bueno! Ya alejamos a Yaten o más bien Sailor Healer, no nos conviene que estén cerca en este momento (Dijo cambiando totalmente a su verdadera identidad, Sailor Caos)

Sailor Darkmoon: Si, ahora a lo que vinimos…

Rei y Lita se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del templo cuando…

Rei: abuelo! Nicolas!

Ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo del salón de oraciones

Lita: Sólo están dormidos, estarán bien

Rei: Lita esto sólo significa una cosa! Siento dos energías muy fuerte, Transformémonos!

Lita: Si! Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Júpiter!

Rei: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Marte!

TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, salieron de prisa del templo para enfrentar al Sailor Darkmoon y a Sailor Caos

Sailor Caos: Al fin llegan!

Sailor Mars: Cómo se atreven a irrumpir en este lugar sagrado, a meterse con mi familia!

Sailor Darkmoon: Perdón, por no avisar que vendríamos, pero queríamos sorprenderlas!

Sailor Júpiter: Pues ya basta de hablar! Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de Marte!

Ninguno de los ataques hizo el menor daño a sus oponentes, pero se negaban a rendirse

Sailor Mars: No puedo permitir que lastimen a mi familia, Sailor Júpiter a ellas!

Ambas fueron corriendo directamente hacia Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon, Sailor Mars dirigía su puño con toda su fuerza al rostro de Sailor Darkmoon pero esta lo detuvo, acto seguido empujó a Sailor Mars a un lado

Sailor Darkmoon: Tus esfuerzos serán inútiles, Laser mortal!

Sailor Mars no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo el ataque que casi la deja inconsciente, mientras Sailor Júpiter atacaba directamente a Sailor Caos, al ver que no acertaba ningún golpe, decidió hacer un ataque directo a su cuerpo tomando a Sailor Caos de los brazos y lanzando su ataque con todo su poder

Sailor Júpiter: Trueno de Júpiter resuena!

Sailor Caos: Eso es todo lo que tienes para dar? Así nunca me vencerás (Dijo mientras aun recibía el ataque de Júpiter) con eso sólo me haces cosquillas!(Soltándose de Sailor Júpiter) Sailor Darkmoon ahora!

Sailor Darkmoon: Laser mortal! (Lanzando su ataque a Sailor Júpiter esta vez)

Ahora Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter estaban a punto de ser vencidas esta vez

Sailor Darkmoon: Sailor Mars, esté será un regalo para ti, despídete de lo que queda de tu familia y de este templo, porque voy a destruirlo en este instante! (Dijo mientras se disponía a lanzar su ataque más letal directo al Templo Hikawa, donde se encontraban dormidos Nicolas y el abuelo Hino) Destello fulmi...

Sailor Mars: No te atrevas! No permitiré que lastimes a mi familia!

El cuerpo de Sailor Mars empezaba a iluminarse por una luz tan intensa como el mismo fuego y antes de que su semilla estelar saliera de su pecho, Sailor Darkmoon lanzó un ataque directo hacia ella

Sailor Darkmoon: Destello fulminante! (Haciendo que Sailor Mars saliera volando a un lado y callera en el suelo, provocando la furia de Sailor Júpiter)

Sailor Jupiter: No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigas, ni ahora ni en el futuro lo juro!(Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo)

Sailor Mars se incorporó con facilidad y ahora eran ambas las que tenían ese hermoso resplandor por todo su cuerpo, mostrando el gran brillo de sus semillas estelares

Sailor Mars: No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya! Sailor Júpiter ahora! Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Júpiter: Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Ambos ataques iban directo a sus oponentes mientras se entrelazaban formando un mismo y poderoso ataque y esta vez, la diferencia fue enorme, comparado con su primer ataque, Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo

Sailor Darkmoon: Vaya! Con que despertaron ese nuevo poder! Esto será más divertido, pero por ahora nos retiramos

Las enemigas se desvanecieron de nuevo

Sailor Mars: Qué es este gran poder que recorre mi cuerpo?

Sailor Júpiter: Sailor Mars, lo logramos, pudimos despertar el poder de nuestras semillas estelares! Sin duda ese es el inmenso poder que yo también estoy sintiendo, es una sensación indescriptible

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Serena, ésta se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Rei sobre todo lo ocurrido…

Serena: Pero todos se encuentran bien?

Rei: Si Serena, pudimos enfrentar al enemigo y no creo que les queden ganas de volver por acá

Serena: Está bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco, por favor llámanos si sientes algo

Rei: Tranquila Serena, algo me dice que juntas superaremos esto, bueno iré a preparar el desayuno, saludos a Seiya

Serena: Con gusto, hasta luego

Seiya: Bombón, qué fue lo que sucedió?

Serena: Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos atacaron el Templo Hikawa

En ese instante sonó el timbre, era Haruka

Haruka: Hola cabeza de bombón, hola Kou, lamento venir tan repentinamente pero hay algo que deben saber, Darien ha desaparecido


	21. Chapter 21

**De regreso a Kinmoku**

Serena: No puede ser, no de nuevo!

Seiya: Pero Haruka, ya llamaron a todos sus amigos y familiares? Llamaron a Estados Unidos?

Haruka: Desde luego, de hecho… esta vez ni llego al aeropuerto, hemos movido cielo y tierra todos estos días para localizarlo y nada

Serena: Y por qué no nos avisaron de esto antes!

Haruka: Perdónanos, pero pensamos que podríamos encontrarlo por nuestra cuenta y no queríamos preocuparte más

Serena: Gracias, pero no es justo que nos dejen a mí y a las chicas por fuera, esta tarde las reuniré para ponerlas al tanto, hay que hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo!

Haruka: Está bien, lamento haberte informado a estas alturas, cualquier cosa me llamas y allí estaremos, ahora debo irme, por favor cuídense!

Serena: Seiya estoy muy preocupada! y si pudiera purificar a esas Sailors? Es posible que aun tengan a Darien

Seiya: Bombón, ellas nos han hecho mucho daño! Nos matarán a todos en el futuro o ahora si les damos la oportunidad, Darien está desaparecido, casi matan a Sailor Plut, nos han lastimado y humillado, han jugado con lo que más nos duele y disfrutan de ello!

Serena: Acaso Galaxia no lo hizo? Seiya yo sé perfectamente que es horrible todo lo que han hecho, pero pienso que todo tiene un trasfondo y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no crees? Además ni Michiru ni Rei han logrado establecer si la energía de ellas es maligna, no crees que eso es algo sospechoso?

Seiya: Recuerda que Sailor Plut nos dijo que ellas escondían su energía negativa para poder atacar por sorpresa bombón y es increíble lo buenas que son en eso, ya que ni Yaten logra detectar energía negativa en ellas

Serena: Seria posible que en realidad no la tuvieran?

Seiya: Bombón tu siempre crees en los demás sin importar lo que hayan hecho, pero no todos tienen salvación entiende, si esas guerreras…

Serena: Qué?

Seiya: No… nada bombón, es una locura, de hecho sabes qué? Yaten me necesitaba desde anoche y le dije que volvería, ya debe estar a punto de matarme por no haber llegado, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego bomboncito!

Serena: Eh?

De vuelta en el departamento de los hermanos Kou…

Seiya: Yaten, Taiki! vengan aquí, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles, dense prisa!

Yaten: Qué demonios te pasa, te volviste loco Seiya?

Taiki: Si explícanos por favor!

Seiya: Esas guerreras que nos han estado atacando y esto es sólo una teoría pero y si no fueran un enemigo?

Yaten: Queeé?

Taiki: Lo hemos perdido

Seiya: No sean tontos! Miren, Serena me comento que todo esto podía tener un trasfondo y si así fuera? Si hay algo importante que se nos pasó por alto?

Taiki: Tienes idea del tamaño de la locura que estás diciendo?

Seiya: Sé que lo parece, hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo, pero piensen, ellas no han matado a nadie!

Yaten: Seiya! casi matan a Sailor Plut!

Taiki: Si, Sailor Plut está viva sólo porque escapó a tiempo!

Seiya: Y si la dejaron escapar? Vamos! Creen que a unas guerreras del futuro con ese poder se les pueda escapar alguien? Son mucho más fuertes que nosotros lo puedo sentir!

Taiki: Suena loco, pero es cierto ahora que lo dices de ese modo

Seiya: Miren, si algo aprendí de bombón en la batalla con Sailor Galaxia es que la pelea no es el único método para solucionar las cosas

Yaten: Lo dicen en serio? Pues yo no confío en ellas!

Seiya: No digo que confíes tonto! Solo digo que les tendamos una trampa pero sin lastimarlas! Algo me dice que ellas nos pueden dar todas las respuestas que buscamos, tengo que hablar con ellas!

Yaten: Seiya! Cada vez que nos encuentran lo único que hacen es atacarnos! Y son tan astutas que no han revelado ningún dato que nos diga algo de su origen! O si trabajan para alguien!

Taiki: Hmmm… pues yo considero que la idea de Seiya es buena pero, hay que hablar con todas

Seiya: No! Esto lo haremos sólo nosotros tres, ni Serena debe saberlo, está claro?

Taiki: Pero…

Yaten: No me convence la idea, pero está bien, ahora queda planear algo para lograr atraparlas ya que ellas siempre se van en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo tanto no será nada fácil

Seiya: Ya pensé en eso, éste es el plan… tengo que comunicarme con la Princesa Kakyû, haremos un viaje a Kinmoku!

Taiki: No crees que es un peligro que todos viajemos? Si el enemigo se entera no perderá la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo!

Yaten: Eso es muy cierto Seiya es demasiado arriesgado

Seiya: Las chicas estarán bien, recuerden que Serena, Mina, Ami y ahora Rei y Lita, saben usar su máximo poder! Será un viaje muy corto créanme, además es para buscar algo que nos será de mucha utilidad se los aseguro!

Yaten: Lita y Rei? Explícate!

Seiya: Bueno, fueron atacadas pero luego les explico con detalle, lo que importa es que pudieron manejarlo

Taiki: Está bien, tienes razón, hay que hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a esas Sailors tan peligrosas, no podemos esperar que dejen sus juegos y se decidan a matar sin compasión

Seiya: Perfecto, vamos a despedirnos de las chicas, no olviden no comentarles nada y si preguntan algo, les dicen que la Princesa solicitó nuestra presencia en Kinmoku y que no se puede posponer un día más, porque hoy mismo nos marcharemos, los espero a las 7 en la terraza de este mismo edificio, sean puntuales

Una vez llegado el momento, los tres jóvenes estaban en el punto de encuentro acordado…

Seiya: Las chicas hicieron preguntas?

Yaten: En absoluto así que no habrá problema

Taiki: Bien transformémonos

Seiya: Poder de lucha estelar!

Taiki: Poder de creación estelar!

Yaten: Poder de curación estelar!

TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Una vez transformadas, las sailor Starlights partieron a su planeta

Mientras tanto en la cima de la torre de Tokio…

Sailor Caos: Sabes, esto es mentalmente agotador

Sailor Darkmoon: Lo sé, pero debemos resistir, no tenemos opción, además, ella nos dará la información que necesitamos para lograr nuestro objetivo… cada vez falta menos

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las Sailor Starlights llegaran a Kinmoku, la Princesa Kakyû estaba allí para recibirlas

Kakyû: Que alegría verlas de nuevo mis estrellas, ya tengo lo que necesitas Sailor Fighter no fue fácil de encontrar, pero antes de volver a la Tierra quiero entregarles algo que definirá su destino, así que vamos al palacio y en el camino nos ponemos al día… luego de haber llegado al palacio, en el salón principal

Sailor Fighter: Princesa, disculpe la curiosidad, pero, qué es eso que definirá nuestro destino?

Kakyû: Este es el Cristal de Kinmoku (Dijo sacando un hermoso cristal dorado)

El cristal se elevó hasta el centro del salón principal y empezó a brillar de una manera sorprendente mientras las sailor Starlights se limitaban a mirarlo fijamente, totalmente atónitas

Sailor Maker: El Cristal de Kinmoku? Princesa por qué nunca habíamos oído de él?

Kakyû: Porque nunca había sido necesario usarlo hasta ahora

Sailor Healer: Princesa, cual es la razón, acaso sucede algo malo? Díganos por favor!

Kakyû: No mis queridas estrellas, este cristal revela los profundos deseos de los habitantes de este planeta

Sailor Fighter: Nuestros profundos deseos? Pero qué sentido tiene esto y cómo se relaciona con nosotras justo ahora?

Kakyû: Sailor Fighter, presiento que esta, será la última vez que estarán transformadas en Sailor Starlights, esto es difícil de explicar así que adelante Sailor Fighter, tu primero, colócate bajo el Cristal de Kinmoku


	22. Chapter 22

**Las Sailors Starlights desaparecen!**

Sailor Fighter estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabría lo que pasaría, pero hizo caso a lo que la Princesa le pidió, acto seguido el cristal comenzó a brillar de una manera asombrosa y una luz dorada envolvía todo su cuerpo, el cual se había elevado unos dos metros

Kakyû: Fighter, por favor cierra tus ojos y solo piensa en aquello que te hace más feliz en esta vida, en lo que más desee tu corazón, en tus sueños…

A Sailor Fighter sólo le vino una idea a la mente, quería volver y estar al lado de la persona más importante para ella, ese era su mayor deseo, la razón le dictaba que debía cumplir con su misión, que esa debía ser su prioridad ya que para eso nació, pero en su corazón la historia era otra, sentía la necesidad de proteger a aquella persona que le había enseñado a creer que todo era posible en sus momentos de mayor desesperación aquella de le devolvía la alegría, luego de que ese pensamiento, perdió su transformación tomando la forma de Seiya Kou y lentamente su cuerpo volvió a tocar el suelo mientras la luz que lo rodeaba desaparecía

Seiya: Princesa yo… no sé que paso

Kakyû: Seiya, intenta transformarte de nuevo por favor

Seiya: Poder de lucha estelar transformación!

Para sorpresa de Seiya, Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer, no sucedió nada

La princesa se levantó del trono, tomo una cajita dorada y se acercó a Seiya

Kakyû: Lo sospechaba, Seiya Kou, dentro de esta cajita está el cristal que le pertenece al primer Embajador de Kinmoku, ese eres tú, de ahora en adelante esa será tu única identidad, por favor toma el cristal

Seiya abrió la cajita con cierto temor, tomo el cristal, el cual comenzó a brillar tanto como el cristal de Kinmoku, cubriendo a Seiya con una cálida luz que al desaparecer, dejo ver a un Seiya con una vestimenta muy diferente, de hecho casi idéntica a la del Príncipe Endymion, ésta era negra con algo de azul marino a los lados y con pequeños detalles plateados, estaba prácticamente mudo, pero una carcajada rompió el silencio

Sailor Healer: jajajajajajaja, lo siento lo siento! De verdad, es que Seiya se ve… jajajajajaja

Seiya: Sailor Healer! pero que falta de respeto para con el primer Embajador del Planeta Kinmoku! (Dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo)

Kakyû: Mi querida Sailor Maker, tú eres la siguiente, adelante

Sailor Maker se ubicó justo debajo del cristal, sin embargo se sentía muy confundida, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, ella al igual que Sailor Fighter sabia cual debía ser su prioridad en la vida, pero repentinamente le vino la imagen de Sailor Mercury, en un principio no entendía por qué, pero luego pensó que solo deseaba sentirse comprendida de verdad, encontrar a alguien que disfrutara genuinamente las cosas que ella disfrutaba, alguien con quien compartir, solo pudo pensar en Ami ya que en algunas situaciones del pasado ella fue su cable a tierra, era quien la hacía entrar en razón y recordó aquel momento en donde despertó el poder de su semilla estelar, desde ese momento, al ver la convicción de la chica empezó a admirarla de una manera que nunca imaginó que lo haría, sólo eso bastó, al igual que Seiya, su transformación desapareció y tomó la forma de Taiki Kou, mientras volvía a poner los pies en el suelo, la Princesa Kakyû tomó una segunda cajita dorada y al igual que Seiya, tomó el cristal y se transformó en el segundo Embajador de Kinmoku, su traje tenía la misma forma que el de Seiya, la única diferencia es que en vez de ser negro y azul marino, era gris oscuro, con detalles plateados y blancos, ahora venía el turno de Sailor Healer, pero ésta estaba evidentemente nerviosa

Seiya: Vamos! Ahora no te vas a reír?

Sailor Healer: Es que…

Kakyû: Sailor Healer, tranquilízate, quizá no lo entiendas ahora, pero el cristal hará lo mejor según los deseos de tu corazón, solo tienes que confiar, así que adelante

Sailor Healer: Está bien (Dijo respirando profundo)

Acto seguido, se colocó debajo del cristal… sucedió lo mismo que a sus ahora compañeros y hermanos

Sailor Healer: Tengo miedo de pensar en algo, lo que sea y si viene a mi mente la idea equivocada?

Seiya: Oye Healer, es pensar, no decir en voz alta!

Taiki y Kakyû no pudieron evitar reír un poco, se notaba que Sailor Healer estaba muy confundida

Taiki: Sólo cierra tus ojos, respira profundo y confía

Sailor Healer sólo dejó de pensar, sintió que el tiempo era eterno, estaba tardando más que sus compañeros, acaso había algo mal con ella? Sólo algo pudo frenar en seco tantas ideas, su mente pensaba en su planeta, en su misión, en su princesa, pero su corazón trajo la imagen de Sailor Venus derramando lágrimas aquella noche que fueron atacadas, nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, incluso ya una vez dio su vida por ella a pesar de la antipatía y el rechazo que había mostrado años atrás y del que ahora se arrepentía tanto, por qué pensaba tanto en ella? si La misma le dijo que son AMIGOS, por qué en un momento tan importante pensaba en esas cosas? eso fue todo para que Sailor Healer desapareciera y tomara definitivamente la forma del último hermano, Yaten Kou…al tocar el suelo Kakyû le entregó la tercera cajita, él era el tercer Embajador de Kinmoku

Seiya: Oye Yaten…!

Yaten: Cállate Seiya! (Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, antes de que su hermano hiciera uno de sus comentarios graciosos)

Su vestimenta era igual a la de Taiki

Kakyû: Ustedes son los embajadores de este planeta, su misión como Sailors Starlights ha terminado, ahora pueden decidir a dónde ir libremente en representación de nuestro planeta

Yaten: Princesa, yo le juro que tengo muy claro que mi deber es protegerla a usted y a este planeta, no lo dude

Kakyû: Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, ustedes siempre serán, mis estrellas, pase lo que pase, este siempre será su hogar, siempre serán bienvenidos, pero mi deseo, es que sean felices y tengan la libertad de ir a donde esté su corazón… sea aquí o en donde sea, en cuanto a sus poderes, estos no han desaparecido, al contrario han aumentado, sólo que ya no pelearán como sailors

Seiya: Princesa, de mi parte, quiero que sepa que nuestro corazón también está con usted y claro, con este, nuestro planeta, que nos vio nacer y crecer, siempre estaremos con usted

Taiki: Usted siempre será nuestra amada princesa y este nuestro planeta, nosotros siempre estaremos viniendo se lo prometo…siempre velaremos por la paz de nuestro amado planeta

Kakyû le dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de los Embajadores

Kakyû: estoy orgullosa de que ustedes sean los representantes de Kinmoku (Dijo mientras sonreía) Seiya, tengo la esfera que me pediste, espero que te sea útil!

Seiya: Gracias princesa, así es, esto nos será de gran ayuda para lo que planeamos hacer con este nuevo enemigo, estaré eternamente agradecido por todo esto Princesa

Los tres Embajadores se alejaron del palacio para ir de regreso a ese otro planeta donde se encontraba su corazón, La Tierra

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Hikawa

Rei: Aun no puedo creer que Darien haya desaparecido

Ami: Yo también estuve averiguando hace rato en casa de Haruka y Michiru y es verdad, han investigado incluso si pudo haber salido otro día o en otra hora pero no aparece registrado, no llegó al aeropuerto

Lita: Yo hable con Andrew y ni él sabe nada de Darien, es definitivo, esto tuvo que ser obra de Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon

Serena: Chicas, tenemos que hallarlo, el merece vivir su vida y ser feliz (Dijo suspirando y con lágrimas en los ojos)

Mina: Serena, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo, yo tengo fe en que todo estará bien! Ánimo!

Serena: Muchas gracias chicas… bueno iré a mi departamento, tengo que estudiar

Rei: Esto es grave en ella, ojala Seiya vuelva pronto

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki habían llegado a la Tierra pero

Seiya: Chicos, aun no le diremos a nadie de nuestro regreso, vamos directo a la Torre de Tokio

Yaten: Qué?

Seiya: No se los había dicho, pero aquella tarde que atacaron a Serena, Taiki y Ami yo estaba llegando a Crown para alcanzarlos justo cuando vi una luz muy veloz dirigiéndose a ese lugar, así que la seguí y en efecto ellas estaban allí si no las confronté es porque sabía que sólo no podría

Taiki: Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Seiya: Porque necesitaba un plan y luego de lo que vivieron sabía que las buscarían, por favor comprendan que esto es muy delicado y no podemos actuar según nuestros impulsos, pero ahora que traigo esta esfera es diferente (Dijo mientras sostenía la esfera que la Princesa Kakyû le entregó)

Yaten: Cuál es el misterio con esa esfera?

Seiya: Ya lo verán, ahora vamos, es nuestro turno de atacar!

En la Torre de Tokio Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos, se encontraban como de costumbre, contemplando la ciudad…

Sailor Darkmoon: Es una lástima

Sailor Caos: De qué hablas?

Sailor Darkmoon: La devastación de esta ciudad en el futuro, quizá por eso me gusta contemplarla tanto ahora

Sailor Caos: Es verdad (Dijo mientras suspiraba)

En ese instante se escuchó un ruido, como si algo pequeño se hubiera roto, de repente todo estaba lleno de humo y polvo

Sailor Darkmoon: Pero, qué es esto?

A lo lejos se veían tres siluetas, eran Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, cuando el humo y el polvo desaparecieron, se fueron acercando

Seiya: Vaya! al fin nos conocemos!

Sailor Darkmoon: Pero qué hacen aquí? Se arrepentirán! Laser mortal!

Pero algo pasó, los poderes de Sailor Darkmoon no respondían

Sailor Caos: Laberinto de la muerte!

De igual manera nada pasó

Seiya: Les explico, lancé hacia ustedes una esfera, que al romperse libera una toxina, la cual puede quitarle los poderes de manera temporal a cualquier guerrero, no importa lo fuerte que éste sea

Sailor Darkmoon: Qué?

Seiya: Así es, no son las únicas que saben jugar sus cartas, ahora mismo me dirán todo, de dónde vienen, cómo podemos rescatar a Darien, todo!

Sailor Caos: Eso jamás!

Seiya: Entonces no tendremos piedad!

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki alzaron sus manos apuntando directamente a Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon mientras se podían ver tres esferas de energía

Yaten: Habrá que acabar con esto ahora, lastimaron a las personas equivocadas

Taiki: Lo siento pero no nos dejan opción, no permitiremos que estén atacando a nuestros seres queridos, hagámoslo!

En ese instante se sintió otra presencia conocida y muy poderosa y un ataque familiar se dirigió directo a donde se encontraban Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, evitando que Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos fueran atacadas, mientras una Sailor Scout salió de entre las sombras

Seiya: No puede ser! (No podía aceptar lo que veía)

Mientras Yaten y Taiki no salían del Shock, una Sailor que aparentemente era leal a Sailor Moon la había traicionado


	23. Chapter 23

**La verdadera identidad de Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos!**

Sailor Plut: Yo siendo ustedes, no me atrevería a tocarlas!

Sailor Caos: Gracias Sailor Plut si no fuera por ti hubieran acabado con nosotras, aunque tardaste un poco

Sailor Plut: Les dije que siempre las protegería

Seiya: Cómo te atreves a traicionar a tus amigas protegiendo a quienes las atacaron?

Yaten: Es imposible, pero si nos dijiste que...

Sailor Plut: Tuve que mentirles a todos, era necesario

Seiya: Pero cómo te atreves!

Taiki: Seiya, trata de calmarte, ella nos debe una explicación y más vale que sea buena!

Sailor Plut: Así es, todo esto tiene un por qué, les explicaré, esto sucedió cuando Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos me atacaron aquella vez en la puerta del tiempo…

 _Flashback_

 _Sailor Plut: Pues no me daré por vencida!_

 _Sailor Darkmoon: Eso lo veremos ya que acabaré definitivamente contigo, Laser Mortal!_

 _Sailor Plut: Oh no!_

 _Sailor Darkmoon: Vaya! sí que resiste, aún está viva, hay que acabar con ella!_

 _En ese instante Sailor Plut mantenía los ojos cerrados y recordó las palabras de Sailor Caos "mientras más ataques y más fuerza uses en nuestra contra más confundida te sentirás" así que trató de tranquilizarse mientras pensaba…"No me puedo rendir, por la princesa, por las chicas, debo advertirles, no quiero que las personas que quiero mueran! Por favor necesito solo un poco de poder para poder levantarme, no puedo dejarlas solas, no en esta batalla", sin poderlo evitar salieron unas lágrimas y una energía muy cálida comenzó a rodearla_

 _Sailor Caos: Sailor Darkmoon! Mira, está pasando de nuevo!(dijo impresionada)_

 _Sailor Plut: Pero qué es esta luz tan cálida? Siento un gran poder que corre por mi cuerpo, nunca sentí algo parecido!_

 _No solo repuso sus energías, sino que se sentía más fuerte que nunca y había un detalle, su semilla estelar estaba fuera de su pecho y tenía un brillo que nunca había visto_

 _Sailor Plut: Es una lástima que no hayan acabado conmigo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad! Porque esta vez yo seré la que acabe con ustedes, esto es por haber matado a la Neo Reina Serena, a el Rey y a todas mis amigas! Grito Mortal!_

 _Sailor Darkmoon: Qué!? Ahh no puede ser!_

 _Ambas atacantes fueron alcanzadas y quedaron tendidas en el suelo_

 _Sailor Plut se fue acercando a ellas mientras les apuntaba con su báculo_

 _Sailor Plut: Ahora me dirán quiénes son o acabaré con ustedes en este instante!_

 _En ese momento Sailor Plut sintió una presencia muy familiar acercándose_

 _Sailor Plut: Ahh? pero quién está ahí?_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Por favor detente Sailor Plut, me alegra que todo esto no haya sido en vano, ya que descubriste el poder que escondía tu semilla estelar_

 _Sailor Plut: Pero Neo Reina! Es imposible! Si ellas dijeron que ustedes estaban muertos! Qué está pasando?_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Mi querida Sailor Plut, cada Sailor Scout tiene un poder escondido dentro de su semilla estelar, el mío lo descubrí en aquella batalla con Sailor Galaxia, donde mi semilla alcanzó su máximo poder, esto sucedió sólo cuando me vi en una gran desesperación por salvar el planeta que amo, con el tiempo descubrimos que cada Sailor tenía la capacidad de alcanzar ese poder pero teníamos que sentirnos, como decirlo... presionadas por la situación, digamos que ese era un daño colateral si queríamos lograrlo_

 _Sailor Plut: Quiere decir que usted planeó este ataque?_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Así es… y me disculpo por haberte llevado al límite y lastimarte, pero era la única manera de despertar tu poder, ahora hijas, por favor muéstrenle a Sailor Plut su verdadera identidad!_

 _Ambas guerreras se transformaron en lo que realmente eran… Las princesas de la luna_

 _Rini (Serena): Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena, mis amigos me llaman Rini y quiero pedirte disculpas Sailor Plut, créeme que traté de hacerte el menor daño posible con mis ataques simulando ser Sailor Darkmoon pero apenas estoy empezando a controlar mis nuevos poderes_

 _Serenity: Y yo soy Serenity y también quiero pedirte disculpas (dijo apenada), generalmente sólo usaba mi poder de confusión para escaparme de las prácticas de Sailor Uranus, así ella no me encontraba, era divertido verla alterada por mis travesuras, Sailor Plut perdónanos (dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a la guardiana) lamento llorar tanto pero es que las extraño a todas_

 _Sailor Plut: Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso Sailor Darkmoon supongo que se inspiró en Familia Black Moon y Sailor Caos hace referencia a nuestra batalla con Sailor Galaxia lo comprendo pero Princesa, a qué se refiere con que nos extraña?_

 _Rini (Serena): Así es, nuestra madre nos contó las historias de cada batalla que tuvieron y se nos ocurrieron esos nombres, Sailor Plut, lamento ser portadora de tan malas noticias, pero las Sailor Scouts han muerto en una terrible batalla, todos excepto mis padres y los Embajadores de_ _Kinmoku_

 _Sailor Plut: Los Embajadores de_ _Kinmoku_ _? Pero, qué sucedió?_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Hace un mes apareció un enemigo muy poderoso y no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, fue muy sorpresivo y bien planeado ese ataque, lamentablemente se perdieron muchas vidas… (Dijo derramando lagrimas)_

 _Sailor Plut: Quién los atacó?_

 _Neo Reina Serena: El Príncipe de las tinieblas, Edward, el hijo de una antigua enemiga que fue vencida hace mucho tiempo, (la Reina Beryl) y los Herederos del Negaverso, fueron todos aquellos que renacieron al igual que nosotras, durante mucho tiempo permanecieron observándonos entre las sombras ya que no tenían suficiente poder para derrotarnos y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad nos atacaron sin piedad, la historia se repitió como aquella noche en el Milenio de plata_

 _Serenity: Nosotras estamos con vida gracias al poder de mis padres y el de los Embajadores de_ _Kinmoku_ _, quienes nos ayudaron a vencerlos con el gran poder de sus semillas estelares además de ser los únicos que habían despertado ese poder y claro, ahora nosotras luego de esa gran batalla_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, el Planeta Tierra siempre estuvo en paz y nuestro arduo entrenamiento, aunque aumentó nuestras fuerzas considerablemente, no fue suficiente para vencer al enemigo a tiempo, y como no volvimos a tener una batalla, las Sailor Scouts no tuvieron la oportunidad de despertar el máximo poder de su semilla estelar como tú lo acabas de hacer_

 _Sailor Plut: Una batalla?_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Así es, las semillas estelares son nuestros cristales de poder, los cuales mantienen una fuerte conexión con nuestras emociones como sailor scouts, es decir, no podemos engañarlo, nunca se logrará descubrir su verdadero poder en un entrenamiento, por difícil que este sea, sólo sintiendo un verdadero peligro se despertará la necesidad de proteger a tus seres queridos, de dar y desear lo mejor con todo tu corazón, lo cual parece ser el detonante para que las sailor scouts den su mejor esfuerzo física y emocionalmente para lograr despertar esos poderes, tengo la seguridad de esto porque intentamos despertar ese poder desesperadamente con otros métodos pero fue inútil_

 _Sailor Plut: Ahora entiendo, quieren hacerles creer a todas, que ustedes son el enemigo para llevarlas a su límite y forzarlas a despertar esos poderes_

 _Rini (Serena): así es, ya que hemos buscado desesperadamente otras formas de hacerlo y ha sido en vano, llevarlas al extremo de la desesperación es lo único que ha funcionado tu eres un vivo ejemplo de eso, lo último que queremos es lastimarlas, pero luego de pensarlo mucho, quién mejor que nosotras para hacerlo? Somos fuertes pero no somos realmente enemigas, jamás expondremos sus vidas, lo que queremos evitar a toda costa es que todas mueran, queremos cambiar este futuro, te atacamos a ti ya que primero, estás en la puerta del tiempo y sabíamos que no nos dejarías viajar al pasado tan fácilmente, necesitábamos que entendieras la situación y segundo pues eres la más discreta de las Sailor scouts, siempre has sabido mucho más de lo que dices saber, por lo tanto sabemos que podemos confiarte este gran secreto, de que realmente no somos el enemigo_

 _Sailor Plut: Entiendo a la perfección Princesa, ya veo que todo fue bien planeado y créame de ahora en adelante cuentan con mi ayuda para lo que necesiten, yo me encargaré de protegerlas_

 _Neo Reina Serena: Sailor Plut muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero antes de cualquier cosa permíteme curar tus heridas mientras te pongo al tanto de los cambios que han ocurrido durante este tiempo que estuviste ausente, sé que tienes muchas preguntas_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Al terminar de escuchar la explicación de Sailor Plut, Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos se transformaron en quienes realmente eran…Las princesas de la luna

Seiya: Los Embajadores de Kinmoku?

Seiya supo en ese instante, que Sailor Plut decía la verdad, ya que nadie sabía de su cambio, a parte el parecido con Serena era asombroso

Seiya: Entonces ustedes son las hijas de bombón y…?

Rini: Tuyas, somos tus hijas, Yaten y Taiki son nuestro tíos

Yaten y Taiki estaban paralizados y Seiya totalmente rojo, aquellas Sailors que tanto trabajo les estaban dando, siempre fueron sus hijas y en realidad nunca fueron el enemigo, sólo intentaban desesperadamente salvar el futuro de todos de la única manera que sabían funcionaba y Sailor Plut las protegía sin que el resto lo sospechara


	24. Chapter 24

**La angustia de Rini**

Seiya: Sailor Plut, gracias por haberlas protegido, no tengo palabras para agradecerte pero creo que es hora de irnos a nuestro hogar, Rini y Serenity, ustedes vendrán con nosotros

Rini: Espera Seiya, usaremos nuestra pluma mágica para transformarnos, si las otras chicas nos ven, no nos reconocerán, Poder lunar, transfórmame en toda una ejecutiva!

Serenity: Poder lunar, transfórmame en una hermosa estudiante universitaria!

Rini: Listo, si nos ven con ustedes, les pueden decir que yo soy una representante que los contactó para alguna entrevista y que Serenity es una fan

Seiya: Definitivamente, son muy listas! (Dijo mientras sonreía)

Sailor Plut: Bueno, me retiro, me alegra saber que quedan en buenas manos, aun así seguiré estando muy pendiente de ustedes princesas, adiós chicos, si me necesitan no duden en llamarme

Yaten: Gracias Sailor Plut, cuídate y descansa, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos

Una vez de regreso al departamento de los hermanos Kou

Seiya: Bien, bienvenidas! Hay una habitación extra, es amplia y tiene su propio baño y una cama muy grande y cómoda, espero que les guste

Serenity: Gracias Seiya

Seiya: No tienes por qué agradecer (Dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos) les juro que lograremos despertar el poder del resto de las semillas estelares, nosotros las ayudaremos

Serenity: Seiya…(Dijo sin poder evitar darle un fuerte abrazo) papá no sabes lo que extrañe tus abrazos todo el tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí

Seiya respondió al abrazo con su rostro totalmente rojo

Seiya: Pues ya estamos juntos hija

Rini: Seiya, gracias por todo, pero creo que sería bueno que todos descansemos

Seiya: Es verdad, espero que pasen buenas noches, están en su casa, así que cualquier cosa que necesiten solo deben decirnos

Rini: Lo sabemos, gracias

Serenity tomo a Seiya del brazo sacándolo de la habitación para hacerle un comentario a solas

Serenity: Disculpa la frialdad de Rini, pero es que ella, a diferencia de mí, vio morir a muchos de nuestros amigos y ambas los dejamos a ustedes y a nuestros tíos muy preocupados en el futuro, ella siempre está pensando en eso, creo que será bueno que intentes hablarle mañana, papá… (Volviendo a abrazar a Seiya) no tienes idea de lo mucho que los hemos extrañado

Seiya: La comprendo a la perfección hija, gracias (Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le daba una cálida sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle que todo estaría bien) por cierto, mientras estén aquí, pueden tomar sus verdaderas identidades, nosotros les avisaremos cuando venga alguien y tengan que transformarse, así que tranquilas, este es su hogar…descansa mi pequeño bomboncito

Serenity: Que curioso

Seiya: Qué?

Serenity: Así nos llamas en el futuro (Dijo algo sonrojada) iré a dormir papá que descanses

Seiya: Igual ustedes hija, buenas noches, sabes que si necesitan algo, estaré con tus tíos a la sala

Yaten: Vaya sorpresa no?

Taiki: Si, no sólo eso, con razón usaban la pluma mágica, con su verdadera apariencia se delatarían, son idénticas a su madre y Rini claro, con el cabello del mismo color de su padre

Seiya: Si, son realmente hermosas con su verdadera apariencia, Serena! Con todo esto, olvide ir a decirle que volví, rayos! Y ya es tarde, mañana temprano iré a verla, iré a ver a la madre de mis hermosas hijas!

Yaten: Ahora nadie lo aguantara

Era de madrugada y Rini salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina, tenía algo de sed, se sentó en la sala mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, cuando un retrato que estaba sobre la mesa llamó su atención, era una foto de la fiesta sorpresa que Seiya le había preparado a Serena en el departamento de Mina, donde salían todos muy sonrientes, la felicidad de ese día era evidente y no pudo evitar llorar al recordar todos los momentos felices que pasó con ellos hasta aquella noche nefasta, después de todo, era la primera vez que se sentía a salvo en mucho tiempo luego de eso, sin darse cuenta Seiya se había despertado y la estaba escuchando desde el pasillo hasta que decidió acercarse

Seiya: Rini, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas y comprenderé si no quieres hablar, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí para cuidarte y escucharte, ya no tienes que lidiar con esto sola, somos tu familia hija

Rini lo miro fijamente con los ojos cristalizados sin decir palabra por unos segundos que parecían eternos

Seiya: Comprendo, quieres estar sola

Cuando se iba a retirar

Rini: Seiya! Por favor no te vayas

Seiya volteó para ser sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de Rini

Rini: Siéntate a mi lado, por favor perdónenme, perdónennos! Si hubiéramos tenido otra opción te juro que yo nunca hubiera lastimado a las personas que amo (Dijo mientras seguía llorando)

Seiya: Estoy seguro de eso hija, si me permites llamarte así

Rini: Claro que puedes papá, es lo que más extraño, los extraño a ustedes, a mamá los extraño a todos!

Seiya: hija yo comprendo tu desesperación y tu angustia y lo sé, porque fue la misma sensación que sentí la primera vez que vine a este planeta, se lo que sientes!

Rini: Este sacrificio tan grande que estamos haciendo debe valer la pena! no quiero vivir en un futuro… ya sabes

Seiya: Sabes? el futuro es una porción de la línea temporal que aún no ha sucedido, es una conjetura, no podemos afirmar nada, pero te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlas a cambiarlo, no quiero que sientas todo ese peso tu sola, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea (Dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente) es más, mañana temprano iré a casa de tu madre a decirle que regresé, después de todo, tengo que contarle algo muy importante, luego vendré y pasaremos el día juntos, hay mucho de qué hablar

Rini: Ustedes se aman muchísimo

Seiya: Pues si, con poco tiempo de conocerla se ganó mi corazón

Rini: Papá... en qué momento te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mamá?

Seiya: Cuando Sailor Aluminum Siren intentó atacarla en un vuelo que hacíamos, quería su semilla estelar a toda costa y le tendió una trampa

Flashback

 _Seiya: Qué pasa?_

 _Zombies_ _aeromozas: Atención pasajeros, abróchense su cinturón de seguridad! (Dejando atados a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki a sus asientos)_

 _Seiya: Ahh!_

 _Serena: Seiya!_

 _Sailor Aluminum Siren: Antes que nada les agradecemos haber escogido esta aerolínea_

 _Seiya: Tu eres..._

 _Yaten: Querías avisarnos_

 _Taiki: Sobre esto?_

 _Sailor Aluminum Siren: Es una lastima pero Three Lights y los pasajeros sacrificarán su vida a cambio de tu semilla estelar, entregamela inmediatamente Serena Tsukino! quiero decir Sailor Moon!_

 _Serena: Ahh!_

 _Seiya: Qué!? Qué fue lo que dijiste? Sailor Moon?_

 _Sailor Aluminum Siren: ajajaja, estamos volando a 20.000 pies de altura, ahora no podrás escapar!_

Fin del flashback

Seiya: En ese instante solo pensaba que debía hacer algo para impedir que Sailor Aluminum Siren atacara a tu madre ya que si no era cierto que ella era Sailor Moon, al quitarle su semilla estelar ésta se contaminaría y ella se transformaría en un zombie, el único al que yo nunca hubiera podido enfrentar ni dejar que fuera atacado, pero si era cierto que ella era Sailor Moon, sin duda sería dueña de una suprema semilla estelar, la cual le arrebatarían y luego moriría, una opción era peor que la otra y antes de que fuera atacada no lo resistí, tenía que protegerla sin importar que eso implicara revelar mi verdadera identidad al mismo enemigo, no dejaría que bombón saliera lastimada, lo demás no me importó

Rini: Y mis tíos?

Seiya: Estaban en total desacuerdo, pensaban que era un tonto por haberme expuesto, a pesar de eso ellos también se transformaron

Rini: Pues que bueno que ahora todos se llevan de lo mejor

Seiya: Y en el futuro?

Rini: Todos son grandes amigos, incluso Haruka y tu de hecho parecen mejores amigos, todos éramos una gran familia

Seiya: Todos seremos una gran familia hija, te prometo que todo saldrá bien

Rini: Gracias papá!

Rini se calmó y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Seiya…A la mañana, Seiya ya había salido al departamento de Serena…

Serena: Seiya! Has vuelto! Cómo les fue? Cómo está la Princesa Kakyû?

Seiya: Todos están bien bombón! Mi planeta está bien, muy hermoso y próspero, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace y por supuesto, nuestra Princesa les mandó saludos a todos y dice que cuentan con todo el apoyo de nuestro planeta para lo que necesiten

Serena: Qué bueno! De verdad me alegro mucho por toda la gente de tu planeta y por ustedes claro, pero, qué asunto tan importante tenían que hablar?

Seiya: Bombón de eso te vine a hablar, verás, es algo delicado

Serena: Qué ocurre? Todo está bien no?

Seiya: Así es bombón es solo que… como te lo explico, ya no volveremos a ser Sailor Starlights, pero no es por nada malo, al contrario, nos transformamos en embajadores de nuestro planeta, el cual representaremos aquí en la tierra si nos permiten, nuestros poderes incluso se han incrementado

Serena: Qué? pero y Sailor Fighter? era tu verdadera identidad! (Dijo totalmente conmocionada) Pero… Cómo sucedió?

Seiya: por medio del cristal de Kinmoku, un cristal similar al cristal de plata, que revela nuestros verdaderos deseos, los deseos que guardamos en nuestro corazón…si bien sé, que mi deber es, y siempre será proteger a mi planeta, pero en mi corazón, mi deseo bombón, fue poder regresar a tu lado y estar contigo siempre, en ese instante perdí mi transformación como Sailor Fighter y volví a tomar mi forma como Seiya Kou, esta será mi única identidad de ahora en adelante

Serena: Seiya… (Dijo sonrojada) yo tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante que he venido pensando desde que Darien y yo terminamos, he pensado en volver a la luna y reconstruir todo lo que el Negaverso una vez destruyó, quiero tener nuestro propio hogar, yo sé que Darien encontrará a alguien tan especial como él y como soberano de este planeta fundará Tokio de Cristal

Seiya: Nuestro hogar bombón?

Serena: Bueno… mi mayor deseo seria que tú estuvieras allí a mi lado si quieres

Seiya: Bombón… yo iré a donde tu vayas, no lo dudes ni un segundo (Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos)

Serena: Seiya, cuando todo esto acabe

Seiya: Hablaremos de esto con todos(Seiya vio a los ojos a Serena, esos hermosos ojos y estuvo a punto de contarle lo que había descubierto respecto a sus hijas, pero decidió no hacerlo)

Serena: Qué pasa? Hay algo más?

Seiya: No bombón! Ehh por qué preguntas?

Serena: Por el modo en que me miras

Seiya: Es solo que…

Entonces Seiya tomó suavemente el cuello de Serena y la besó con una gran ternura, que luego se volvió pasión, el solo deseaba hacerle de nuevo el amor

Serena: Seiya, tengo que salir esta mañana!

Seiya: Tenias bombón, estás secuestrada!

No se dijo más, Seiya tomó la mano de Serena, guiándola a la habitación, Seiya se sentó en una esquina de la cama sin soltar su mano, invitándola a recostarse y dejarse consentir por sus labios y sus manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sus besos eran intensos, Serena puso a Seiya boca arriba para colocarse sobre él para desabrochar su camisa, mientras Seiya metía sus manos bajo su blusa para deshacerse de ella y luego de su brasier, para así contemplar y disfrutar de sus senos mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuello, dejando escapar varios gemidos, Seiya se detuvo sólo para mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que la amó desde la preparatoria y que siempre la amaría, luego se dispuso a deshacerse del resto de su ropa, mientras se ponía sobre ella y así ser uno solo de nuevo, Serena y Seiya sentían que tocaban el cielo con sus besos y caricias, lo suave de su piel, sentir el contacto del otro los estremecía de una manera increíble, con sus movimientos Serena sentía que su vientre estallaría de placer al mismo tiempo que Seiya ya no pudo más de tanto placer, ambos sentían que su corazón estallaría y Seiya cayo suavemente sobre Serena, allí se quedó hasta que su respiración se calmó, le encantaba escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y saber que el provocaba esa reacción en ella y no dejaba de pensar, que esa mujer que tenía en frente era lo mejor que le había pasado…la futura madre de sus hijas… la mujer que mas amaba en el universo


	25. Chapter 25

**La declaración de Yaten Kou**

Más tarde en el departamento de los hermanos Kou…

Taiki: Se nota que Rini y Serenity estaban muy cansadas, aún no despiertan

Yaten: No es para menos, desde que han llegado, sólo han buscado la manera de salvar el futuro de todos

En ese instante Rini y Serenity se acercaban a Yaten y a Taiki que estaban en la sala

Serenity: Buenos días

Taiki: Buenos días chicas

Rini: Y Seiya aún está donde Serena?

Yaten: Si, se fue temprano a verla, debe estar por volver, pero les dejó el desayuno, no sabía que les gustaría, así que hizo de todo o… al menos lo intentó

Serenity: Muchas gracias, tengo mucha hambre!

Luego de varios minutos de un incómodo silencio…

Rini: Ya suéltenlas…

Taiki: Qué?

Rini: Vamos, sé que tienen muchas preguntas! Adelante!

Yaten: Es que no sabemos cómo empezar…

Serenity: Bien, empezaremos nosotras, siempre y cuando no nos pregunten sobre aquella noche, al menos por ahora…

Taiki: Por ahora está bien, bueno pues empiecen

Rini: Todos nosotros vivimos en el Milenio de plata el cual se encuentra en la luna

Yaten: Milenio de plata?

Serenity: Así es… el Milenio de plata fue el hogar de Serena en otra vida, su verdadero lugar de origen el cual será reconstruido por todos ustedes y no solo eso, en él habrán tanto habitantes de este planeta como también de Kinmoku

Yaten y Taiki estaban realmente asombrados

Rini: Esperen, deben ver esto…(Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para buscar un retrato donde salían todos y al fondo se podía apreciar lo que sería el palacio del nuevo Milenio de plata)

Taiki: Vaya, es muy hermoso! Y dentro de cuánto pasará esto?

Serenity: Sólo pasará, no se preocupen por eso

Yaten y Taiki se dieron cuenta de algo más en esa fotografía y era que Taiki, se encontraba abrazando a Ami y Yaten de Mina, pero era obvio que no se trataban solo de abrazos amistosos y ambos se sonrojaron

Rini: Veo que el Milenio de plata no es lo único que llamó su atención! (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Yaten: Esto… quiere decir que…

Serenity: Yaten, cuando vas a reconocer lo que sientes por Mina? Te digo algo, deberías aprovechar cada minuto posible para ser feliz con ella

Rini: Serenity!

Serenity: Rini, eso él mismo me lo dijo justo antes de venir a esta época!

Yaten: A qué te refieres?

Rini: Serenity, recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestro padre, no debemos revelar el futuro

Yaten: Con que Seiya del futuro les dijo eso, vamos! No pueden hacer una excepción?

Ambas hermanas se vieron y…

Serenity: Está bien, pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros! luego de todo lo sucedido, Mina ya no estaba con nosotros y Yaten, el del futuro, me dijo que si hubiera sabido que eso pasaría, no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo en tomar iniciativa con Mina, Yaten, hasta cuando lo vas a ocultar? Eres obstinado y ella también! Y lo peor de todo es que te quiere, pero no lo admite porque tu te has encargado de poner una barrera entre ustedes

Taiki: En ella pensabas cuando fuimos a Kinmoku cierto?

Yaten: Si pero no lo consideré relevante, claro que para el cristal de Kinmoku si lo era, por eso no volví a ser Sailor Healer

Rini: Ahora que sabes que tienes la libertad de vivir tu vida y que tu misión ha sido cumplida nada te impide estar a su lado

Taiki: Es cierto,pero Yaten es muy obstinado

Serenity: Él no es el único Taiki, tú también tuviste la misma sensación respecto a Ami, aunque mi padre me dijo que tú te habías decidido mucho antes que Yaten para luchar por quien querías

Taiki: Qué? (Dijo con su rostro totalmente sonrojado) Y cómo nos dejaron en el futuro?

Rini: Desolados

Serenity: Deprimidos

Rini: Desesperados

Serenity: Preocupados

Yaten: Ya entendimos…

Rini: Pero con mucha esperanza, ideamos este plan para evitar que ocurra aquel desastre…de hecho sus versiones futuras vendrían con nosotras, pero Sailor Plut se ofreció a protegernos, además era mejor que estuvieran allá por si se presentaba algo…

Yaten: Pues nosotros las ayudaremos a cambiar ese futuro, lo prometo

Taiki: Así es, nunca imagine que nuestro futuro y el de las chicas se uniera de esa forma, ahora comprendo la intensión de nuestra princesa al hacernos venir de nuevo

Serenity: Por cierto, cómo está la Princesa Kakyû?

Yaten: Está bien afortunadamente nuestro planeta se encuentra en paz y eso tiene muy feliz a nuestra princesa y por supuesto a nosotros

Rini: Qué bueno, Kinmoku es un planeta realmente hermoso

Taiki: Lo conocen?

Serenity: Por supuesto! en el futuro nosotras pasamos buenas temporadas allí al igual que acá en la Tierra

Yaten: Es bueno saber que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia nuestros vínculos se mantendrán

Rini: Así es

Yaten: Saben qué? Tengo que salir un momento, volveré más tarde, por cierto, no planeen ir a atacar a Haruka o Michiru sin nosotros, ellas son muy veloces y luego de despertar su poder no tendrán piedad, no se arriesguen…y con Hotaru tampoco, ella puede destruir un planeta si así lo desea así que, solo esperen a que volvamos para empezar a planear bien las cosas…probablemente necesitemos de los consejos de Setsuna

Taiki: Apuesto que fue corriendo a ver a Mina

Serenity: El tío Yaten, perdón, el Yaten que conocemos, a pesar de ser orgulloso y testarudo a veces, siempre ha seguido a su corazón, me parece que acaba de decidir cambiar su historia con Mina

Taiki: Pueden llamarnos tíos, eso es lo que en realidad somos

Rini: Bien! Y tu cuando te vas a decidir?

Taiki: De qué hablas? (Dijo totalmente sonrojado)

Serenity: Rini, deja la presión, no vinimos a hacer de cupido

Rini: Pero si tú fuiste quien comenzó!

Taiki no pudo evitar reírse al verlas…

Taiki: Ustedes me recuerdan a nosotros, en apariencia se parecen mucho a Serena, pero tienen la personalidad de su padre

Serenity: Todos nos dicen eso, en especial Haruka, ella siempre se volvía loca con nosotras, todos ustedes fueron nuestros maestros y bueno de todas…

Rini: Serenity!

Serenity: Perdón

Taiki: Qué sucede?

Rini: Nada tío Taiki, mira, ya es mejor no hablar más del futuro, no tiene sentido y menos si hemos venido determinadas a cambiarlo

En ese instante Seiya volvió para cumplir lo prometido… pasar el resto del día con sus hijas

Más tarde ese día Yaten se encontraba fuera de la escuela de actuación esperando a que Mina saliera, había llamado a Lita para pedirle ayuda con una pequeña sorpresa que quería darle

Yaten: Perfecto Lita muchas gracias, ya estoy esperando a Mina y luego iremos para allá

Mina: Yaten! Pero, qué haces aquí?

Yaten: Veo que estás sorprendida!

Mina: Claro! Eso es porque nunca habías venido y estás aquí por algún curso o algo?

Yaten: Mina, vine por ti

Mina: Ehh? Qué sucede? le pasó algo a las chicas? Dime!

Yaten: No, cálmate Mina, vine a invitarte a almorzar, sólo quiero hablar y quizá pasear mientras tomamos un helado o algo, quieres o no?

Mina: Claro! (Sin salir de su asombro)

Ambos iban callados en el auto de Yaten, pero para Mina ese silencio era insoportable

Mina: Yaten y cómo les fue en Kinmoku? Como se encuentra la Princesa Kakyû?

Yaten: Todo está bien, la Princesa está bien, el planeta se ha mantenido en paz y eso me tiene muy feliz la verdad

Mina: Me alegro mucho por todos ustedes y... cuándo deben volver?

Yaten: Eso lo decidiremos nosotros

Mina: Y tu cuándo vas a volver?

Yaten: No lo sé, por ahora no tengo planes de hacerlo

Mina: Por ahora (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro)

Yaten: Acaso eso te importa?

Mina: Yaten! de verdad nunca dejaras esa actitud tan arrogante cierto?

Yaten: Mina, pero no lo dije en el sentido que crees, lo que quiero es que me respondas, si yo decidiera irme mañana mismo, te importaría? me extrañarías?

Mina: Comprendo, bueno la verdad yo... bueno tu eres un ser muy querido para mi y...

Mina se sentía muy confundida, primero Yaten es odioso, luego la busca para preguntarle eso?

Yaten: Veo que no sabes que responder aún, pero tranquila, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, algo que sucedió allá

Mina: De qué se trata?

Yaten: Sucede que… ya no volveremos a ser Sailor Starlights

Mina: Qué? Pero… qué pasó?

Yaten: Te explico, nos hemos convertido en los Embajadores de Kinmoku, representaremos a nuestro planeta donde quiera que estemos

Mina: Donde quiera que estén? Y a dónde representarán a su planeta?

Yaten: Todo depende, pero eso no importa tanto ahora

Yaten no soportaba un minuto mas con la duda sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Mina y fue al grano

Yaten: perdona el cambio de tema tan bruscamente, pero, Mina tu… tu sientes algo por mí? porque aquella noche que fuimos atacados...

Mina: Yaten no te confundas, yo hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo por cualquiera de mis seres queridos, por qué la pregunta?

Yaten: Nada olvídalo, es una lástima

Mina: Qué?

Yaten: Ya llegamos, vamos

Mina quedó impresionada, era un lugar realmente hermoso con vista a un lago desde una hermosa pérgola, donde estaba ubicada su mesa, solo estarían ellos dos

Mina: Yaten, esto qué significa? Tu nunca habías hecho algo así!

Yaten: Es solo que quiero hablarte de mí, de cómo soy en verdad, después de todo, conociste a un Yaten que vino a este planeta en busca de su Princesa para cumplir su misión como la guerrera que… era… y viste de mi solo lo que yo quise que vieras, en aquel tiempo me sentía desesperado e incómodo por estar en un planeta extraño y alejado de mi hogar que había sido destruido y para colmo tenía que adoptar la identidad de un hombre cuando siempre fui mujer cosa que me incomodaba mucho, una identidad que en aquél tiempo para mi atraía a muchas mujeres superficiales y no soporto a ese tipo de personas, sumado a eso de por si mi manera de ser es distante y de los tres yo soy quien tiene menos facilidad para socializar y admito que si soy bastante tajante y explosivo a veces, para empezar, quiero pedirte disculpas porque a pesar de que ustedes fueron amistosas con nosotros pues, Taiki y yo, en realidad más yo que nadie, me comporté como un idiota, te critiqué por seguir tus sueños cuando tu planeta pasaba por un punto crítico, en especial cuando tú de alguna manera me abriste los ojos, ya que luego de volver a reconstruir mi planeta decidí seguir tu ejemplo y sabes, me sentí feliz de poder hacerlo, siempre has tenido mucho valor, valor hasta para sacrificar tu vida por tus seres queridos, incluyéndome, a pesar de cada estupidez que cometí con ustedes, lamento haber sido tan duro, tan tonto, incluso lamento que hasta ahora yo mantenga cierta distancia emocional

Mina: Yaten…

Yaten: No me interrumpas por favor, me fui con todo esto dentro de mí y a pesar del tiempo sin verte yo pensé que esa admiración por ti iría pasando, pero no fue así y creo que es hora de reconocerlo, de verdad lamento mucho haberme equivocado tanto con todas ustedes

Mina: Yaten, no tienes porqué disculparte, tu planeta fue destruido, estabas buscando desesperadamente a tu princesa, la verdad si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar quizá hubiera actuado de la misma manera, en ese momento nosotras no teníamos ni idea del sufrimiento por el que habían pasado, pero ahora lo comprendo y veo todo mucho mejor

Yaten: Eso no es todo Mina, cuando fuimos a Kinmoku, la princesa usó el Cristal de Kinmoku en nosotros, el cual revela los verdaderos deseos de los habitantes del planeta, yo supongo que nuestra princesa, al ver que nos sentíamos bien aquí decidió usarlo para de alguna manera como ella misma dijo, determinar nuestro destino, al usarlo estando convertido en Sailor Healer, estaba realmente confundido, porque la razón me dice que mi deber es proteger a mi planeta y velar porque todo esté en paz, pero mis sentimientos... Mina yo solo pude recordar aquella noche que nos atacaron, sólo deseaba evitar que te lastimaran a toda costa y luego, al verte llorar por no verme despertar, me sentí realmente querido, apreciado, sentí una calidez que nunca sentí de nadie y… Mina yo amé esa calidez que venía de ti y solo desee con todo mi corazón volver a sentir algo así, pensé que si debía decidir entre ser Sailor Healer definitivamente o hacer de Yaten Kou mi verdadera y única identidad pues, por volver a sentir tu calidez valdria la pena ser Yaten Kou y en ese instante perdí mi transformación como Sailor Healer para convertirme en uno de los embajadores de Kinmoku

Mina: Yaten no sé qué decir yo…

Yaten: Mina, ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y no como amiga, Mina yo… con todo esto que ha venido sucediendo aprendí que no puedo esperar a que las cosas se pongan mal para expresar lo que siento ya que el mejor momento es el ahora

En ese instante Yaten decidió no decir más, se acercó a Mina, tomó suavemente su rostro y la besó tiernamente, incluso con el temor de ser rechazado


	26. Chapter 26

**Un nuevo enemigo acecha!**

En el departamento de los Kou…

Rini: Y cómo está Serena?

Seiya: Está algo sorprendida, luego de contarle lo sucedido en Kinmoku y ustedes, cómo amanecieron?

Rini: Más calmada…(Dijo sonrojada, recordando todo lo que lloró y hablo con Seiya)

Serenity: Yo, al fin sentí que descansé algo, me siento mucho mejor

Seiya: Me alegro y les gustó el desayuno?

Ambas se miraron y sonreían

Rini: Papá no estuvo mal, pero es un hecho que tu especialidad son las hamburguesas

Seiya: Que bueno, porque eso almorzaremos!

Taiki: Bien, pero no olvidemos que tenemos que empezar a elaborar una buena estrategia para encargarnos de despertar el poder de las Sailors que aún no lo han hecho

Seiya: Ustedes ya habían pensado en algo?

Serenity: No, la verdad estábamos estancadas con ellas en particular, por lo tanto necesitaremos ayuda de Setsuna…

Taiki: Entonces la llamaré

Rini: Seiya, no le dijiste nada a Serena sobre…

Seiya: En realidad me sentía tan feliz que me vi muy tentado a hacerlo, pero ella ya pasó por eso y pagó un precio muy alto, no quiero que se sienta comprometida con el futuro, no de nuevo, conmigo quiero que viva y disfrute el presente yo sé que todo estará bien

Serenity: Siempre has sido muy noble respecto a eso papá, con razón mamá te ama tanto…

Taiki: Setsuna ya viene en camino, llamé a Yaten, pero no contestó, así que iniciaremos sin el

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru

Michiru: Haruka, vi algo en mi espejo, a un hombre, esta vez es una energía muy fuerte, parecida a aquellas dos que percibí primero en cuanto a intensidad, solo que esta es sin duda la presencia de un nuevo enemigo y está cerca

Haruka: Hay que avisar a las demás

Mientras tanto, Yaten se encontraba en el lago con Mina

Yaten: Perdóname

Mina: Yaten, yo te quiero, no puedo negarlo, yo siempre admiré esa determinación en ti y si, fuiste un idiota, pero como te dije comprendo todo por lo que pasaste, desde que Setsuna nos dijo lo que sucedería yo… siempre estoy muy preocupada, a veces de mal humor por la impotencia de no haber podido evitar ese desastre, además están esas dos guerreras despiadadas y sin corazón que juegan con nosotros

Yaten: Mina! Es mejor no hablar de ellas (Mientras pensaba)"Y menos que ahora sé que son mis sobrinas"

Mina: Es verdad, no quiero arruinar este momento que me parece el mejor de los sueños hecho realidad (Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Yaten con la misma suavidad y ternura que él y lo besó)

Pero ese momento, el mejor momento que habían tenido en mucho tiempo se vio opacado por esta nueva presencia maligna

Yaten: Sentiste eso?

Mina: Si! siento una presion en mi pecho, crees que sea alguien que trabaje con Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos?

Yaten: No, definitivamente esta energía en muy diferente pero igual de fuerte, maldición y justo en este momento…

Mina: Tenemos que ir con las demás pero no te preocupes, ahora estaremos juntos (Dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras sujetaba las manos de Yaten) Vamos

En el departamento de los Kou

Rini: Sintieron eso?

Serenity: No es posible, esa energía

Seiya: No logro identificar a quién pertenece

Rini: Nosotras si, él es uno de los secuaces del Príncipe Edward, uno de los herederos del Negaverso, él fue quien nos atacó en el palacio del milenio de plata, esa energía es inconfundible, pero no es posible! Ustedes acabaron con él en el futuro!

Taiki: Aparentemente no, debemos advertir a las chicas inmediatamente

Serenity: Por supuesto, el sí representa un gran peligro, debe estar aquí para vengarse de ustedes

En ese instante Yaten entro agitado al departamento acompañado de Setsuna

Yaten: Sintieron eso?

Seiya: Así es y no es nada bueno

Taiki: Por favor expliquen con más detalle con quién estamos tratando para poner al tanto a Yaten y a Setsuna

Rini: Bien, Richard es uno de los seguidores del príncipe Edward, de hecho el más poderoso, luego del mismo Edward claro, él fue quien causó más daño en el futuro, es un ser tramposo y sin corazón, por favor deben cuidarse, porque no lo pensará dos veces ni se irá con juegos al momento de matar a alguien, lo sé, he visto de todo lo que es capaz de hacer…

Setsuna: Es verdad, la misma Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Seiya me hablaron sobre lo difícil que fue vencerlo

Seiya: Está bien, solo deben prometerme, que mientras él esté no se acercaran, sería terrible que supiera donde están

Serenity: Pero, si vemos que corren peligro nosotras…

Yaten: De ninguna manera! No se atrevan a intervenir!

Taiki: Es verdad, de hecho ustedes nos pueden ayudar diciéndonos todo lo que puedan sobre él, sus ataques, sus puntos débiles, pero por favor no arriesguen sus vidas, nosotros estaremos bien

Rini: Richard se especializa en ataques eléctricos los cuales son el "torbellino eléctrico" es letal, deben evitarlo a toda costa, luego está el rayo paralizante, este no es letal, pero con el deja muy débiles a sus oponentes sin importar lo fuertes que sean, ambos son sumamente potentes, casi imposibles de evadir o neutralizar, cuando ataquen usen sus cristales de poder, con ellos formaran un escudo impenetrable, en cuanto a la manera de atacarlo, lo ideal sería que todas las sailor scouts y ustedes unan sus fuerzas para poderlo afectar ya que un ataque por vez no hará nada, por favor cuídense mucho porque es muy veloz! Y qué les dirán a las chicas, se supone que no saben nada del futuro?

Setsuna: Es cierto

Seiya: Ya buscaremos la manera, pero hay que reunirnos con ellas

En ese instante sonó el teléfono

Taiki: Hola, quién habla?

Serena: Hola Taiki, es Serena, les llamo desde el Templo Hikawa para decirles que las chicas vienen, hay que discutir lo que haremos respecto a esta nueva presencia, pueden venir?

Taiki: Desde luego Serena, ya mismo salimos para allá, hasta luego

Seiya: En el templo cierto?

Taiki: Si

Seiya: Bueno, es hora y jovencitas, les prohíbo terminantemente salir de acá

Setsuna: Más vale que hagan caso, su futuro padre sabe lo que dice

Luego de que Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Setsuna se fueron del departamento

Rini: Ni crean que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, ese mal nacido de Richard va a pagarme todo lo que le hizo a mi familia y a mis amigos

Serenity: No estás pensando con claridad

Rini: Serenity, es que tu no viste todo el daño que hizo, lo cruel que fue, lo odio con toda mi alma!

Serenity: Comprendo a la perfección pero no podemos exponernos, comprende, lo mejor es hacerle caso a papá

Rini: Tienes razón, no podemos exponernos, eso empeoraría la situación, pero no me pidas que permanezca alejada, sabes lo fuerte que es Richard, si en el futuro, siendo mucho más fuertes de lo que son ahora, les costó vencerlo, no crees que debemos ver de lejos, al menos para asegurarnos que no lastime a nadie?

Serenity: Es verdad, no soportaría verlos sufrir de nuevo, pero esta vez no podremos transformarnos en nada, ya que la más mínima energía que usemos llamará la atención de Richard hacia nosotras y nos atacará

Rini: Lo sé, toma(Dijo mientras le pasaba una peluca y unos lentes a Serenity)

Serenity: A dónde iremos?

Rini: A vigilar, no vaya a ser que Richard aparezca en el templo, ya que sabe que es una de las futuras sedes de cristal

Serenity: Buena idea, pero recuerda, de lejos!

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa

Rei: Chicas, esta nueva presencia me tiene muy preocupada, es un ser lleno de odio y energía negativa

Michiru: Yo lo vi a través de mi espejo y estuvo a punto de romperse, nunca había sentido algo así

Haruka: Es mucho más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia, incluso mas fuerte que las mismas Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos

Mina: Creen que ellas estén de su lado?

Lita: Habría que ver, estar atentas al próximo ataque

Hotaru: Pero son energías totalmente diferentes lo pudeo sentir

Serena: Sé que me adelanto a los hechos, pero algo me dice que ellas no tienen que ver con esta presencia

Ami: No podemos sacar conclusiones, estas guerreras han sido muy crueles con nosotras, es como si nos conocieran, saben nuestros puntos débiles

Hotaru: Setsuna, que sucede que no dices nada?

Setsuna: Eh? No, nada! Solo trato de recordar si lo he sentido antes, pero no… creo que es importante permanecer unidos

Haruka: Ustedes que siempre tienen una opinión sobre todo, ahora están callados, eso sí es extraño, hermanos Kou

Seiya: Estamos desconcertados, no nos explicamos de dónde pudo venir, si es tan fuerte debemos aprender a trabajar combinando nuestros poderes, dudo que de uno en uno lo podamos vencer

Yaten: Lo preocupante es que ni nosotros hemos enfrentado a alguien con ese poder maligno, hay que estar alerta

Taiki: Ami, tengo una idea pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, es obvio que este ser no pretende ocultar su energía, algo me dice que quiere asustarnos, si lográramos localizarlo viendo donde se encuentra la mayor concentración de energía negativa podríamos ser nosotros quienes ataquen, en vez de ser sorprendidos…

Ami: No solo eso, podríamos hacer nuevos comunicadores con micro sensores de energía, si él o ella estuviera, así sea a kilómetros de nosotros podríamos detectarlo y nos dará un espacio de tiempo para contactar a las chicas

Seiya: Entonces es bueno trabajar en eso lo antes posible, no queremos que este nuevo enemigo se salga con la suya

Haruka: Manos a la obra, cuenten con nosotras para lo que necesiten

Serena: Dentro de todo esto que nos está sucediendo, no saben la alegría que me da verlos trabajar en equipo, de esta forma estoy segura que superaremos todo lo que se nos presente

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que repentinamente…

Yaten: Maldición, sea quien sea este enemigo viene directo para acá a gran velocidad!

Serena: Chicas, hay que transformarnos!

Ami: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Mercurio!

Rei: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Marte!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Júpiter!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus!

Michiru: Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno!

Haruka: Por el poder del Planeta Urano!

Hotaru: Por el poder del Planeta Saturno!

Setsuna: Por el poder del Planeta Plutón!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon!

TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, sacaron sus nuevos cristales mientras se colocaban en posición de ataque

Richard: Pero si me estaban esperando

Serena: No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya!

Richard: Neo Reina Serena! La causante de todo, vine para vengarme de todos, pero especialmente de ti y que les parece? Tengo en frente a los Embajadores de Kinmoku! No se preocupen, luego de la Neo Reina, ustedes serán los siguientes

Sailor Uranus: Los Embajadores de Kinmoku? acaso ustedes no piensan transformarse?

Seiya: Ya no lo necesitamos, luego les explicaremos a todas

Sailor Mars: Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar sagrado?

Richard: Bien pues yo me especializo en destruir este tipo de lugares, pero basta de charlas, porque vine a matarlos a todos (Dijo mientras lanzaba su primer ataque) Torbellino eléctrico!

Sailor Júpiter: Con que un ataque eléctrico! Yo también uso ese tipo de ataques, Trueno de Júpiter re...

Seiya: Sailor Júpiter espera!

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki alzaron sus tres cristales los cuales formaron un escudo para proteger a todos de aquel ataque…

Sailor Uranus: Seiya! Por qué no dejaste que Júpiter atacara?

Seiya: Porque no hubiera podido neutralizar ese ataque por sí sola

Richard: Con que saben usar algunos trucos! Bien, pues yo también tengo los míos, rayo paralizante!

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki trataron de formar un escudo de nuevo, pero este ataque fue más rápido que el anterior y ahora todos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, a lo lejos estaban Rini y Serenity viendo indignadas

Rini: Maldición no puede ser! (Dijo mientras veía la escena que le hacía recordar aquella noche en el milenio de plata)

Serenity: Trata de calmarte, confía en nuestros padres por favor!

Rini: Es que… no puedo dejar que eso se repita, no lo soportaría (dijo mientras apretaba los ojos y los puños)

Serenity notó que la impotencia de Rini había hecho que saliera en su frente su luna creciente rodeada de luz

Serenity: Rini! Contrólate por favor, nos vas a delatar!

Rini: Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo

Richard se disponía a lanzar su ataque más letal para acabar con todos en el lugar, pero algo lo distrajo, a lo lejos pudo ver la luz que salía de la frente de Rini y se iba extendiendo a todo su cuerpo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Setsuna, esa luz era muy peculiar

Richard: Esas mocosas están aquí, ahora mismo acabaré con ellas! (Dijo mirando fijamente al lugar donde se encontraban Rini y Serenity, desvaneciéndose para ir a alcanzarlas)


	27. Chapter 27

**El nuevo Milenio de plata**

Rini estaba paralizada al ver que Richard las había descubierto y se dirigía directo hacia donde se encontraban

Serenity: Rini! Reacciona! Viene por nosotras, hay que irnos ahora! (Dijo dándole una bofetada a Rini)

Rini: Qué? Perdón si!

Ambas usaron la tele transportación para volver al departamento, antes que Richard llegara a ellas

En el templo Hikawa…

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, quedaron muy preocupados, pero tenían que disimular delante del resto

Michiru: Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a casa, trataremos de ver qué más podemos investigar

Seiya: Si estoy de acuerdo, nosotros haremos lo mismo, bombón…

Serena: Seiya, yo pasaré la noche aquí con Rei y Lita

Seiya: Está bien, por favor cuídense mucho y llámennos si necesitan algo, lo que sea

Camino de regreso, la tensión se sentía en el auto de Seiya

Seiya: Les dije que no salieran, se los dije! Y hicieron caso? No!

Yaten: Pues tienen a quien parecerse!

Seiya: De qué estás hablando?

Taiki: Recuerdas aquella vez que te interpusiste para que Serena no fuera impactada por el rayo que Sailor Tin Nyanko le lanzó a sus espaldas? Recuerdas que esa noche te pedimos que no hicieras nada? Pues eso no te importó, igual fuiste a protegerla! Así son tus hijas, acaso no lo ves?

Yaten: Así es, ellas más que cualquiera, saben lo fuerte que es Richard, por supuesto que se tuvieron que preocupar y fueron a vigilarnos, definitivamente sacaron eso de ti

Seiya: Igual! No debieron arriesgarse de esa manera, ya llegamos, me van a oír!

Una vez dentro de su departamento lo primero que vio Seiya fue a Rini y a Serenity sentadas en el sofá

Rini: Antes de que digas algo, sabemos la angustia que sintieron y lo sentimos, bueno yo más, ya que Serenity pensaba hacerte caso, pero es injusto que nos dejen de lado, entiéndanlo, no podemos permitir que los lastimen de nuevo

Seiya: Ustedes… no pueden volverse a exponer de esa manera, si algo les sucediera yo…yo no lo soportaría

Serenity: Lo sabemos, pero por favor, no nos excluyan, acaso creen que es fácil verlos partir sin saber qué esperar?

Taiki: Seiya, es arriesgado sí, pero, creo que tienen razón, es posible que necesitemos de sus poderes hermano

Yaten: Podríamos hacer algo al respecto, ustedes dominan los poderes del cristal de plata y el cristal dorado de Seiya cierto?

Rini: Así es, fuimos muy bien entrenadas por todos ustedes, del cristal de plata, aunque sabemos utilizarlo, no hemos aprovechado su máximo poder, sin embargo, del cristal dorado de nuestro padre hemos aprendido a usarlo por completo, es el que más usamos al momento de transformarnos en Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon ya que temíamos que… si llegabamos a utilizar el cristal de plata, descubrirían que en realidad pertenecemos a la familia lunar

Serenity: Podríamos transformarnos en las guardianas de la luna!

Yaten: Las guardianas de la luna?

Rini: Es cierto!

Seiya: Ustedes no harán nada de eso, pero no las dejaremos de lado, ya sé de qué manera nos van a ayudar

Yaten: A sí? Pues explícate

Seiya: Nos ayudarán a usar nuestros cristales, ya ven, nos dijeron lo del escudo y funciono! lo que debemos aprender es a mantenerlo por más tiempo, no solo eso, ustedes vienen del futuro y nosotros, aunque somos muy fuertes ahora, no superamos sus poderes, así que también entrenaremos, nos dirán con mucho más detalles las técnicas usadas por Richard, sus puntos débiles, su manera de pelear en fin todo lo que recuerden y que nos sea útil

Rini: De verdad? (Dijo sonriendo)

Seiya: Así es, creo que esa será la mejor manera en que ustedes podrán ayudarnos sin exponer sus vidas

Taiki: Pues estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Seiya

Yaten: No se diga más, mañana mismo luego de dar clases en el instituto nos encontraremos aquí

Serenity: Pero, en donde podemos entrenar sin ser descubiertos por Richard?

Seiya: Tengo una idea, de hecho dos, entrenaremos en las ruinas del milenio de plata y no sólo eso, me ayudarán a darle una gran sorpresa a bombón…

Rini: Y qué le dirán a las chicas cuando desaparezcan para practicar?

Yaten: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

Taiki: Perfecto, bueno me retiro, creo que es bueno que todos descansemos si mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento

Serenity: Creen que sea bueno decirle a Setsuna?

Seiya: Es verdad, no se me había ocurrido, pero si, deberíamos decirle, quizá se anime y entrene con nosotros, además, necesitaré de la asesoría de ustedes tres para algo que deseo hacer

Rini: Es con respecto a la sorpresa para Serena cierto?

Seiya: Así es, bueno, es hora de descansar, hoy fue un día agotador

El día siguiente transcurrió sin novedad y a medida que pasaban los días Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Setsuna iban a las ruinas del milenio de plata a entrenar arduamente, los días se volvieron semanas y Richard aún no aparecía, lo que tenía preocupadas a todas las Sailors scouts ya que no sabían lo que podría estar planeando, razón por la que se dedicaban a entrenar hasta quedar agotadas, de hecho Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, luego de practicar con Rini y Serenity iban con las chicas a practicar nuevas técnicas de ataque combinando sus poderes, Serena estaba un poco molesta con Seiya, ya que era difícil verlo a pesar de vivir frente a su departamento, mientras Ami y Taiki se dedicaban a perfeccionar los nuevos comunicadores, a Mina y Yaten también se les hacía difícil verse, Mina por un lado entre clases y audiciones y Yaten entre el instituto de arte y los entrenamientos, ambos se encontraban agotados, Lita estaba dedicada a terminar los detalles del restaurante, Rei estaba dedicada a su vida como sacerdotisa y esposa de Nicolas, estaba muy feliz, Haruka y Michiru a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograban averiguar nada sobre Richard, de hecho, se preguntaban dónde estarían Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon, ya que tampoco habían atacado y Hotaru mantenía una vida normal y tranquila mientras fuera posible, Rini y Serenity se encontraban admiradas por los frutos que estaban dando sus arduos entrenamientos y claro ayudaban a Seiya a terminar los detalles de la sorpresa que le tenía a su bombón…

Rini: Listo! Es decir, no listo definitivo, pero se está empezando a ver realmente hermoso!

Serenity: Sin duda a mamá le encantará

Seiya: Eso espero, la he notado molesta, sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de vernos, pero sé que el sacrificio valdrá la pena, esta misma noche le daré esta gran sorpresa

Yaten: La verdad lo valdrá, hemos dado nuestro mejor esfuerzo para entrenar y para esto

Taiki: Se ve totalmente distinto a cuando llegamos, Rini, Serenity, gracias, sin su ayuda hubiera sido pues muy difícil haber logrado todo esto

Serenity: No tienen porqué agradecernos, al contrario, gracias por incluirnos, me siento muy feliz de poder ayudarlos

Rini: Bueno… es hora de irnos, ya le dijiste a Serena que no hiciera planes cierto?

Seiya: No lo dudes, esta noche será muy especial, ya todo está preparado

Setsuna: Seiya, futuro Rey, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo en este lugar, sin duda sé que tú y nuestra princesa serán muy felices

Seiya: Gracias Setsuna, ella y ahora mis hijas son lo más importante para mí, me alegra mucho trabajar junto a ellas e incluirlas en esto

Taiki: Seiya ya es tarde, además tengo planes con Ami, ya vámonos

Seiya: Está bien, ya es hora

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Serena

Serena: Seiya ha estado muy misterioso a pesar de que prometimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros, siento que me oculta algo muy importante, Dios que venga pronto, muero por verlo!

En ese instante sonó el timbre

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Bombón! Cómo estás? (Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Serena)

Serena: Ahora mejor, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! Me puedes explicar dónde has estado?

Seiya: Bueno bombón, de hecho por eso vine esta noche, sé que hemos estado distanciados últimamente, pero te prometo que todo tiene una buena razón

Serena: Y bien? Cuál es?

Seiya: Bombón cierra los ojos (Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos)

Serena: A dónde iremos?

Seiya: Vamos, solo ciérralos! si te lo digo no será una sorpresa

Serena: Al menos con esto ahorramos combustible

Seiya: Jajaja bombón tu y tus ocurrencias, mi auto no llega a donde vamos

Serena permanecía con sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía que una energía muy cálida la rodeaba

Seiya: Ya puedes abrirlos

Serena no podía creer lo que veía, era su hogar, su verdadero lugar de origen reconstruido, el milenio de plata

Serena: Seiya! Yo…

Seiya: Bombón, aún no está del todo listo, pero espero que te guste

Serena: Me encanta! Pero cómo?

Seiya: Yaten, Taiki y Setsuna… por eso no me veías, la mayoría del tiempo veníamos a trabajar en la reconstrucción, ven (Dijo mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano)

Seiya la llevó a recorrer el palacio y los jardines, se notaba que habían hecho un esfuerzo enorme, todo brillaba y estaba lleno de una energía muy cálida, el palacio impecable, los jardines, con hermosas fuentes y llenos de árboles y las flores más hermosas que Serena haya visto jamás, ya no eran las ruinas de aquel reino atacado por el Negaverso y Serena no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría, su hogar, su futuro hogar… todo era hermoso

Serena: Seiya! No tengo palabras para agradecerte esto… yo…

Seiya: Hay algo más bombón, sabes el gran cuartel que crearon en la tierra? Pues mira

Serena: Qué? No es posible! Seiya! Es impresionante! Es hasta más grande y estos equipos nuevos, ya los probaron?

Seiya: Así es, no solo hemos venido a reconstruir, hemos venido a entrenar, en este tiempo hemos descubierto casi todos los poderes que nos brindan nuestros nuevos cristales, son asombrosos

Serena: Ya veo!( Dijo totalmente sorprendida)

Seiya: Y no solo eso, mira, hemos ido construyendo edificaciones para futuros habitantes, claro de eso faltan muchos más detalles, pero poco a poco iremos avanzando, este lugar quedará hermoso bombón, te lo prometo

Serena: Seiya yo…

Seiya: Bombón, desde que recuerdo, siempre pensé y estuve conforme con mi misión como sailor, pero cuando te conocí, cómo te lo digo? yo… bueno… tu rompiste con todos mis esquemas, me hiciste creer en cosas que nadie más logró que creyera, siempre sacaste lo mejor de mí, me hiciste ver la vida de una manera distinta, me devolviste la alegría cuando mi corazón estaba lleno de dolor y desesperación, bombón… te amo y quiero que sepas que a donde quiera que vayas yo estaré para ti, para protegerte y hacerte feliz(Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, acercándose para darle un tierno beso)

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: Por favor disculpa lo distanciado que estuve últimamente, es solo que estaba dedicado a hacer de este, un lugar muy diferente al que fue por muchísimos años, el nuevo milenio de plata, tu hogar y si lo quieres claro, nuestro hogar

Serena no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya, para ella no había nada que disculpar, definitivamente cada día que pasaba, deseaba más estar el resto de su vida con su verdadero amor Seiya Kou


	28. Chapter 28

**Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune son atacadas!**

Serena: Seiya, estoy tan feliz, la verdad ya no recordaba la paz que se siente en este lugar

Seiya: Pues este será nuestro hogar bombón, te juro que haré todo lo posible para evitar que… sea destruido de nuevo (Dijo mientras se reflejaba cierta tristeza en su mirada)

Serena: Qué sucede?

Seiya: Nada bombón, no te preocupes

Serena: Seiya! Por favor

Seiya: Setsuna me contó detalladamente la historia del milenio de plata y como el reino lunar fue atacado y vi todo lo sucedido, La Reina Beryl fue muy cruel, hacer que los habitantes de la tierra fueran contra el reino de la luna a causa de los celos, también vi a la Reina Serenity, tu madre, era muy hermosa y te amaba muchísimo, de verdad me gusta saber de tu pasado, tienes muchísima fortaleza

Serena: Y del futuro?

Seiya: Eh? (Dijo sorprendido, pensando que Serena había descubierto algo) a qué te refieres?

Serena: Si alguien del futuro viniera a advertirnos algo, no lo sé una hija

Seiya: Serena espera, no te entiendo, acaso sabes algo?

Serena: Veo que te sorprendí, hasta me llamaste por mi nombre, qué te pasa? Estás nervioso!

Seiya: Nada! Es solo que… bombón, ya tu pasaste por eso con Darien y sufriste mucho tratando de cumplir las expectativas de los demás respecto a ese futuro ya sabido, yo no quiero que suceda de nuevo, es decir prefiero vivir en el presente, no quiero que te preocupes

Serena: Seiya… escucha con atención lo que te diré, porque es algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, Darien y yo nos amamos muchísimo, en aquella época del milenio de plata, ese amor nació y fue hermoso, al renacer en la Tierra pues no congeniábamos, éramos como el día y la noche, con el tiempo nos toleramos un poco hasta recuperar la memoria, luego de la batalla contra el Negaverso en la Tierra, ambos renacimos, recuperamos nuestros recuerdos y por mucho tiempo si me sentí feliz, estábamos predestinados! Y si, fui muy feliz, claro que lo fui, luego vino Rini, nuestra hija del futuro, al principio todo fue confuso, pero luego de nuestra batalla con la familia black moon, me sentía feliz, Darien y yo tendríamos un gran futuro en Tokio de cristal, tuvimos batallas luchando por ese futuro y siempre me sentí bien o conforme y agradecida ya que Darien siempre estuvo para protegerme, luego viniste a la Tierra y… sabes me caías mal, me parecías presumido y odioso en un principio, pero al conocerte, vi que en realidad nos parecíamos, luego nos hicimos buenos amigos, allí me di cuenta que en realidad eras muy dulce y tierno, alguien en quien podía confiar, Seiya me sentía tan bien a tu lado y aunque me costaba reconocerlo, lo único que hizo llevadera la ausencia de Darien fue tu presencia, porque si, lo amaba y lo extrañaba muchísimo, luego de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, tras tu partida pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad y que yo sería muy feliz junto a Darien… con el pasar del tiempo… comencé a extrañarte de una forma que no imaginas, luego empecé a preguntarme… y si no hubiéramos recuperado nuestra memoria? Y si no hubiéramos sabido de nuestro futuro? Nuestra relación sería la misma? O hubiera existido alguna relación?

Seiya: Ahora entiendes porque me importa más el presente, no quiero que conmigo te hagas esas preguntas jamás, quiero que sepas que todo estará bien y que lo nuestro es algo hermoso que construiremos de a poco, bombón yo…

Serena: Seiya! Tú también rompiste todos mis esquemas y te fuiste sin saberlo, yo nunca cuestioné nada, es decir, si me sentía feliz, pero luego de un tiempo comencé a preguntarme tantas cosas, no sabes cuantas veces quise irme, buscarte, pedirte que estuvieras a mi lado, tu invadiste mi mente sin necesitar un recuerdo de otra vida para lograrlo, traté de evitarlo a toda costa, de negarlo, pero era evidente que si en los últimos años continué mi relación con Darien fue por el futuro, para no deshacer aquello por lo que tanto habíamos luchado, en ese momento ya no sentía aquella felicidad, aquella ilusión, Seiya quería estar a tu lado, no sabes cuantas veces deseé verte de nuevo aunque fuera sólo una vez y aquella noche, en el parque cuando nos reencontramos, me sentí la mujer más feliz del planeta! Allí supe que mi hogar sería donde tú estuvieras y tomé la decisión de seguir mi corazón y no vivir para complacer a los demás, Seiya tú has transformado mi mundo!

Seiya: Bombón, sabes, estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado (Dijo acercándose a ella para darle un tierno y apasionado beso, un beso lleno de amor y una calidez que haría ese momento inolvidable)

En el departamento de Ami

Ami: Taiki, gracias por ayudarme a terminar los nuevos comunicadores

Taiki: No tienes que agradecer, a mí me encanta ayudar en esto, quedaron perfectos los sensores de energía, con esto Richard no podrá sorprendernos, ya que tienen una sensibilidad muy alta, a la mínima cantidad de energía negativa detectada a kilómetros, enviará una alarma a todos

Ami: Si, definitivamente serán muy útiles

Taiki: Oye Ami, qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? nos lo merecemos no crees?

Ami: Me parece bien, vamos! (Dijo sonriendo y un poco apenada)

Taiki: Sucede algo?

Ami: Es solo que… me da mucho gusto poder compartir de esta forma con ustedes, sin los roces que tuvimos alguna vez

Taiki: En ese tiempo me comporte como un tonto con todas ustedes, en especial prejuzgue a Serena, sin darme cuenta lo equivocado que estaba…(Dijo mientras suspiraba)

Ami: Es verdad, pero no nos conocían al igual que nosotras tampoco sabíamos todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvieron que pasar, comprendo a la perfección lo que sintieron

Luego de cenar decidieron ir a caminar por el parque

Taiki: Ami, hace rato mencionaste algo sobre que comprendes a la perfección lo que mis hermanos y yo sentimos en aquel tiempo, a que te referías? a lo sucedido en el milenio de plata en su vida anterior?

Ami: Qué? Pero… cómo lo supieron?

Taiki: Perdón, es que Serena le habló de eso a Seiya y bueno Seiya y Setsuna nos hablaron sobre eso, lamento lo que les sucedió y al milenio de plata, debe de haber sido un lugar hermoso

Ami: No te preocupes, eso es parte del pasado y la verdad si, era nuestro hogar, luego de que todas muriéramos, la Reina Serenity utilizó el poder restante del cristal de plata, para darnos la oportunidad de renacer en este planeta y llevar vidas normales, lo que fue imposible ya que el Negaverso atacó de nuevo

Taiki: Sabes, hubiera deseado conocerte mejor hace tiempo, me siento como un tonto

Ami: Ya basta Taiki, olvida el pasado, lo que cuenta es el presente, ahora estamos luchando unidos y eso es lo que importa

Taiki: Ami Mizuno sabes? Me caes muy bien!( Dijo con una gran sonrisa)

En otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraban Haruka y Michiru contemplando el mar desde la carretera

Michiru: El mar está muy agitado, de nuevo siento esa sensación de que algo muy grande se aproxima

Haruka: Mientras esté a tu lado puedo enfrentar lo que sea

Michiru: Siento una energía acercándose

Haruka: Hay que transformarnos! Por el poder del Planeta Urano!

Michiru: Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno!

Transformación!

Sailor Uranus: Es el de nuevo! Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Richard: Vaya, ustedes siempre tan alerta y listas para luchar! Lástima que eso no servirá de nada ni ahora, ni en el futuro! (Dijo mientras recibía ambos ataques sin ser afectado)

Sailor Uranus: Eso lo veremos! Espada de Urano elimina!

Richard se limitó a esquivar el ataque con mucha facilidad…

Richard: Ahora morirán, rayo paralizante!

Ambas guerreras cayeron al suelo, no llegaron al punto de perder la conciencia, pero definitivamente no podían defenderse

Richard: Son tan insignificantes

Sailor Neptune: No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya

Richard: Querida, no están en condiciones de decir eso (Dijo mientras alzaba sus manos para hacer su último ataque) torbellino eléctrico!

Ambas guerreras recibieron el ataque, Uranus y Neptune sólo podían pensar en no ver sufrir a su compañera, a su princesa, querían ayudar a salvar su futuro, en sus planes no estaba dejarse vencer por un idiota como Richard, sus cuerpos estaban a punto de colapsar pero ambas se resistían, darse por vencidas no era una opción en ese instante sacaron fuerzas de donde no tenían, aún recibiendo el ataque de Richard y sucedió de nuevo… Richard observó ambas semillas estelares salir de su pecho y brillar de una manera impresionante, solo podía ver como una luz las rodeaba haciendo que su ataque dejara de tener efecto por unos instantes, dándoles tiempo de evadirlo y contraatacar

Sailor Uranus: Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

En el departamento de los Kou

Yaten: Siento dos nuevos resplandores

Rini: También los siento, hay que ir, Richard está atacando de nuevo, siento su poder, están a las afueras de la ciudad

Yaten: Ustedes quédense aquí yo iré… por favor llamen a Taiki!

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio Richard recibió ambos ataques, solo que en esta ocasión ambas Sailors lograron afectarlo, pero para su sorpresa aun, con todo ese nuevo poder no sería suficiente para poder derrotarlo

Richard: Las felicito, su poder es impresionante, pero es lo único que podrán sacar de él porque acabaré definitivamente con ustedes! torbellino eléctrico!

Esta vez el ataque fue más fuerte

Sailor Uranus: No puede ser! Este enemigo es demasiado fuerte!

Sailor Neptune: No me rendiré! Maremoto de Neptuno!

A lo que se les unía una sailor

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Mientras Yaten y Taiki usaban todo su poder por medio de sus cristales para lanzar un ataque directo

Sailor Uranus: Tierra tiembla!

Todos los ataques se fueron combinando, de manera que esta vez, Richard quedó lastimado y no tuvo otra opción que huir

Sailor Uranus: Gracias, llegaron justo a tiempo

Sailor Mercury: Chicas, se encuentran bien?

Sailor Neptune: Hemos estado mejor, pero gracias a este nuevo poder pudimos resistir, de otra forma, hubiéramos muerto

Yaten: No cabe duda que este enemigo es muy peligroso atacando por separado, es importante mantenernos atentos y unir nuestras fuerzas

Taiki: Por cierto, tengan, ya están listos los nuevos comunicadores, no sabemos cuándo atacará, pero esto nos dará una ventaja

Sailor Mercury: Creen que él esté aliado con Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos?

Sailor Uranus: No lo sé, por lo que hemos investigado y ustedes nos han dicho, el viene directo a matarnos, definitivamente no es de hablar mucho, se limita a atacar, como si quisiera acabar con nosotras lo antes posible

Sailor Mercury: En cambio Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos… no lo sé, pero siendo tan fuertes y pudiendo eliminarnos, no lo sé…

Sailor Neptune: Por qué no lo han hecho?

Sailor Mercury: Así es, siento que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo me dice que no están juntos en esto y si en el futuro ellos supuestamente nos eliminaron a todos, de que se quiere vengar Richard? Si fueron ellos quienes nos atacaron

Sailor Uranus: Pues sabemos que se quiere vengar de Serena y de los Embajadores de Kinmoku! Y eso es algo que no nos han explicado aun, además aquella vez en el Templo Hikawa, fue evidente que iba a lanzar un ataque directo hacia todos nosotros, pero algo llamo su atención en otra parte, debe haber sido algo muy importante como para hacerlo desaparecer de esa forma

Yaten: Sabemos que les debemos una explicación y lo haremos cuando todos estemos reunidos y respecto a Richard, Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos, no podemos sacar conclusiones, no sabemos el origen de ninguno, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo con Sailor Mercury, ellos no parecen estar en el mismo equipo

Taiki: Bueno lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo y lo bueno de esto es que despertaron el verdadero poder de su semilla estelar

Sailor Neptune: Es verdad, creo que es hora de marcharnos, gracias chicos, cualquier cosa les avisaremos

Mientras Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se alejaban

Sailor Neptune: Yaten y Taiki se comportan de un modo muy extraño, no te parece?

Sailor Uranus: Están demasiado evasivos, no lo sé, pero me da la impresión de que ocultan algo

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivos departamentos, Taiki y Yaten veían que las demás Sailors estaban empezando a armar hipótesis y temían que Rini y Serenity fueran descubiertas

Yaten: Se darán cuenta si siguen investigando sobre el enemigo, de hecho Richard ya sembró una duda en ellas, dentro de poco pueden descubrir que Setsuna mintió al decir que todos habíamos muerto

Taiki: Si Richard abre la boca diciendo que nuestras versiones futuras acabaron con ellos y por eso desea vengarse habrá muchas preguntas… no solo eso, también se percataron de que en el primer ataque, algo lo distrajo, lo que no saben es que fueron Rini y Serenity quienes llamaron su atención aquella vez

Rini: Al parecer, lo único bueno de ese encuentro fue que Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune despertaron su verdadero poder Richard es un tonto, no sabe el favor que nos ha hecho

Serenity: A pesar de eso, no será suficiente para acabar con él, es importante que unan sus fuerzas, sólo falta Hotaru

Yaten: Y qué tienen en mente? Hay que actuar rápido, no podemos permitir que sea Richard quien la ataque, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la lastimen, es mejor ir pensando en algo para despertar el poder de su semilla estelar por nuestra cuenta

Rini: La verdad no se nos ha ocurrido nada, con ella el asunto se vuelve delicado ya que posee el poder de la destrucción, si decide usarlo ella también morirá, temo que si la presionamos demasiado en vez de despertar su poder decida…

Serenity: Es cierto, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, pero no podemos demorarnos ya que Richard está pisando nuestros talones, en cualquier momento puede decirles a todos quienes somos en realidad, ahora estamos contra reloj


	29. Chapter 29

**El secreto de Seiya, Rini y Serenity es descubierto!**

Los días iban pasando y nada sucedía, Rini y Serenity aún no sabían de qué manera podían hacer respecto a Hotaru, se sentían tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de cumplir el objetivo por el cual volvieron en el tiempo, mientras tanto, como de costumbre iban a la luna a entrenar, sentían que debían estar preparados ya que si Richard no aparecía era porque algo terrible planeaba

Rini: Vamos Seiya! Tu eres más fuerte que eso, atácame con tu máximo poder! No me has hecho ni un rasguño!

Yaten: Jamás se atrevería Rini

Serenity: Vamos papá tu puedes!

Sailor Plut: Pueden transformarse en Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos, quizá eso ayude

Taiki: Seiya, si tú no puedes al menos yo lo intentaré

Todos se sentían muy a gusto hasta que repentinamente se sintieron dos energías muy familiares

Sailor Plut: Qué? Pero cómo…? No es posible!

Sailor Uranus: Se puede saber qué es esto? Y quienes son estas dos jovencitas? Y Sailor Plut tu…

Seiya: Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Sailor Neptune: Pero que amable Seiya!

Sailor Uranus: Me parece que ustedes tienen mucho más que explicar que nosotras, pero les diremos con gusto, luego del último incidente con Richard nos percatamos de su extraño comportamiento y empezamos a seguirlos

Sailor Neptune: No fue nada sencillo pero nos dimos cuenta de que venían al que pensábamos, era el antiguo reino lunar, por una imagen reflejada en mi espejo, pero veo que de antiguo solo queda el nombre, lo que más me sorprende Sailor Plut, es encontrarte aquí muy cómoda entrenando con ellos y con estas dos jóvenes, quienes tienen un poder impresionante

Sailor Uranus: Se puede saber quiénes son? Sus rostros se me hacen demasiado familiares

Rini: Seiya, creo que es hora de decirles la verdad

Seiya: Con una condición, no deben decirlo a nadie más, de lo contrario olvídenlo

Sailor Uranus: Kou, no estás en condiciones de pedir nada ya que si quisiéramos, iríamos ya mismo con todas las chicas a contarles esto

Sailor Plut: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune! Esta vez yo apoyo a Seiya, no lo hagan por el bien del futuro, por favor!

Sailor Neptune: Está bien, si hasta tú has decidido ocultar esto, supongo que has tenido buenos motivos, lo que aquí se diga aquí quedará, pero confíen en nosotras! Ya no queremos más misterios

Seiya: De acuerdo, siempre y cuando estas dos jóvenes se sientan cómodas, qué dicen?

Rini: Está bien, sabemos que cumplirán su promesa, ya que el futuro depende de esto

Sailor Uranus: Tienen mi palabra

Seiya: Bien, ellas vienen del futuro, son o más bien han sido quienes nos estuvieron atacando en un principio, Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon

Sailor Uranus: Kou, no me está gustando para nada lo que dices!

Sailor Plut: Sailor Uranus! Cálmate por favor, deja que Seiya continúe

Seiya: Esas identidades son falsas, estas chicas usaron la pluma mágica de su madre, la Neo Reina Serena, para transformarse y el cristal de su padre para manejar ciertos poderes

Sailor Neptune: Acaso ellas son hijas de Serena y …

Sailor Plut: Seiya, son hijas de Seiya o mejor dicho el futuro Rey del nuevo milenio de plata

Sailor Uranus no salía del shock

Sailor Uranus: Kou tú! Cabeza de bombón terminó con Darien por tu culpa?

Seiya: No me parece el lugar apropiado para tener esta conversación, sin embargo seré claro, bombón terminó con Darien porque ya no se veía junto a él y ninguna de ustedes pudo notar que no era realmente feliz en los últimos años, quería cumplir con su destino, pero esa es una carga demasiado grande para cualquiera, se dio cuenta que no podía vivir para complacer a todos o ser lo que todos esperaban y no te atrevas a reclamar nada porque ella soportó muchas cosas por ustedes por sus expectativas y si… yo la amo y ella me corresponde y no me importará enfrentarme a quien sea para defender lo nuestro, te queda claro? (Dijo mirando Sailor Uranus fijamente a los ojos)

Sailor Neptune: Y cuando pensaban decirnos?

Seiya: Estábamos planeando una reunión donde les daríamos la noticia de nuestra relación a todas, pero ustedes se nos adelantaron

Sailor Uranus: Y cuándo y cómo reconstruyeron todo esto, cabeza de bombón está enterada? Y por qué?

Seiya: Si, está enterada, de hecho ya ella vino pero eso es algo de lo que hablaremos en la reunión que tenemos planeada, por ahora confórmate con todo lo que les diremos, créeme, será bastante Rini, Serenity, por favor preséntense con sus futuras maestras

Rini: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, mi nombre es Serena y de cariño todos me llaman Rini, soy la hija primogénita de la futura Neo Reina Serena y el futuro Rey Seiya, conocida por ustedes como Sailor Darkmoon

Serenity: Y yo soy Serenity, la hija menor de la futura Neo Reina Serena y el futuro Rey Seiya y el ser que le sacará canas verdes a Sailor Uranus del futuro, conocida por ustedes como Sailor Caos, somos las futuras princesas de la luna

Sailor Neptune: Si es así y se supone que están de nuestra parte, por qué tantos ataques? Por qué la crueldad?

Serenity: Porque es la única manera de despertar todo el poder de sus semillas estelares, en el futuro casi perdimos la batalla porque no estábamos preparados, si bien siempre entrenaron su poder no fue suficiente para derrotar al Príncipe de las tinieblas, Edward, el hijo de la Reina Beryl, él fue quien realmente atacó a todo el reino lunar, un terrible ataque donde todas ustedes fallecieron, vinimos al pasado a hacerlas despertar su máximo poder, de esa manera sería posible derrotarlos

Sailor Neptune: Y solo pensando que eran el enemigo lo lograriamos...

Serenity: Si, pero apareció Richard, la mano derecha de Edward, nosotras creímos que había sido derrotado, pero nos equivocamos, de alguna manera logró salvarse, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron nuestro padre, nuestra madre, Yaten, Taiki y nosotras, de resto lamentablemente todas fallecieron en esa terrible batalla y queremos evitar que eso ocurra

Sailor Uranus: Por eso volvió a vengarse… Pero por qué esperar a atacarnos en el siglo XXX si podía hacerlo antes? Y qué sucedió con Darien?

Sailor Plut: Porque para esta época no tenía suficientes fuerzas ni un ejército que lo respaldara, lo único que ha podido hacer es mantenerse fuera de nuestro alcance ya que hemos tratado de encontrarlo en esta época, que aún se encuentra débil para poder acabar con él, pero no lo hemos logrado, al atacar en el siglo XXX pensaban que ganarían la batalla, pero no fue así, Richard supongo que esperó un tiempo para recuperarse y volver al pasado a atacarnos, quiere hacer lo mismo que Rini y Serenity, si nos mata ahora, ellos invadirán el reino lugar sin problemas pero si Rini y Serenity lograban despertar el poder de las semillas estelares, nos salvarían a todos

Seiya: Con respecto a Darien pues, siempre estuvo a salvo, pero antes de marcharse a Estados Unidos, fue atacado por "Sailor Darkmoon" y "Sailor Caos" desde luego él ya ha despertado su máximo poder y sabe la verdad, lo que es importante porque Tokio de Cristal también será blanco de Edward en el futuro

Sailor Neptune: Pero cómo es posible? Nosotras hicimos todo lo posible por encontrarlo!

Sailor Plut: Nosotros hablamos con las personas correctas para hacer ver que nunca llegó y nunca asistió a los talleres, pero en realidad siempre estuvo a salvo

Sailor Uranus: Ya veo, pero luego de esto, les dirán la verdad a todas cierto?

Seiya: No, como te dije, bombón ya ha sufrido demasiado por sentirse comprometida por un futuro, yo no quiero que pase por eso de nuevo, por más que me muera de ganas de decirle que tendremos dos hermosas hijas, por favor respeten mi decisión

Sailor Uranus: Definitivamente una parte de mi siente que estás siendo algo egoísta pero… y tengo que reconocerlo, debes amar mucho a cabeza de bombón para hacer esto, odio decirte esto… empiezo a sentir algo de admiración hacia ti Kou, con esto has ganado mi confianza porque comprendo que lo haces por el bien de todos (Dijo mientras extendía su mano y sonreía) pueden contar con nosotras

Seiya respondió el gesto estrechando la mano de Sailor Uranus, aunque fueran descubiertos por ellas, sentía que todo estaría bien ya que confiaba en ellas aunque no lo dijera abiertamente

Yaten: Bueno ya que han aclarado las cosas, que les parece si seguimos con el entrenamiento, se nos unirán?

Sailor Uranus: No lo dudes, esta vez con nuestro máximo poder te derrotaré Kou (Dijo con una sonrisa pícara)

Seiya: Eso ya lo veremos

Sailor Neptune: En cuanto a ustedes princesas, las protegeremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

Taiki: Son las palabras más oportunas que hemos escuchado, pues como saben, Hotaru es la única que falta en despertar ese poder y no tenemos idea de cómo hacer…

Sailor Uranus: Pues sí, es complicado, ahora no tenemos idea, pero pensaremos en algo para ayudarlas, una pregunta, la primera vez que Richard fue a atacarnos al Templo y desapareció repentinamente, fue porque...

Serenity: El sintió nuestra energía y fue tras nosotras

Sailor Neptune: Entonces ustedes nos salvaron, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, hubiera acabado con todos aquella noche, pero, cómo escaparon?

Rini: tele transportándonos al departamento de nuestro padre y nuestros tíos, allí nos estamos quedando

De regreso en la Tierra

Michiru: Rini, Serenity, quiero invitarlas a almorzar mañana, quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre tantas cosas

Serenity: Con gusto, pero no se sorprendan si nos vemos con otra apariencia, ya que siempre que salimos usamos nuestra pluma mágica para no ser reconocidas

Haruka: Es cierto, se parecen mucho a cabeza de bombón, bueno es hora de irnos, las estaremos esperando, por favor cuídense

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Crown

Rei: Este nuevo enemigo es muy extraño, es decir no quiero que ataque de nuevo, pero desaparecer así por un periodo de tiempo tan largo es desesperante, tengo un mal presentimiento

Lita: No sólo eso, la verdad no sabemos si está aliado con las Sailors que nos atacaron ya que ellas si están del todo desaparecidas

Mina: Creen que entre ellos tres estén planeando algo?

Ami: Es posible, aunque honestamente lo dudo, pero me di cuenta de algo, por separado, al menos a Richard no podremos derrotarlo, pero aquella noche, sin estar todos presente, al unir nuestros ataques logramos herirlo

Serena: Yo siento que si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas podemos derrotarlo, solo espero que no haya nadie más tras todo esto

Rei: Que bueno que ya tenemos los nuevos comunicadores, además es un alivio que casi todas pudiéramos incrementar considerablemente nuestros poderes, creo que eso será una ventaja

Lita: Es verdad

Mina: Serena, cambiando de tema y Seiya?

Serena: Ahh? (Dijo totalmente roja)

Rei: Serena, es solo que nos preocupa, es evidente que aun te ama pero, y tú? Sé que nos alteramos un poco luego de tu ruptura con Darien, pero confiamos en ti y si tu felicidad está junto a Seiya te apoyaremos

Lita: Vamos, nosotras sabemos que se quieren, no le darás una oportunidad?

Serena: Chicas de hecho, tengo algo muy importante que decirles, por eso me gustaría que fueran a mi departamento pasado mañana, todas

Mina: Y por qué no puedes decirnos ahora?

Serena: Necesito que todas estén presente, además no quiero pasar nada por alto

Ami: Serena, todo está bien?

Serena: Dentro de todo, si, es solo que… tomé una decisión, pero no es nada malo lo prometo, sin duda les sorprenderá

En el departamento de los Kou, Rini y Serenity se encontraban en su habitación conversando

Rini: Sabes? qué bueno que Sailor Plut estaba con nosotros, sirvió de mediadora entre Haruka y papá

Serenity: Es verdad, me alegra saber que podemos contar con ellas

En ese momento Seiya tocó la puerta

Seiya: Con permiso, les traigo un helado y una torta de chocolate, luego del arduo entrenamiento se lo han ganado

Serenity: Sin duda eres el mejor padre del universo!

Seiya: Pues muchas gracias (Dijo sonrojado) Rini, Serenity, luego de lo ocurrido… ustedes saben que yo decidí no decirles a todos la verdad para que bombón siempre tenga la libertad de elegir lo que su corazón decida sin culpa o compromiso alguno con nadie a pesar de lo mucho que yo la ame, pero no consideré del todo lo que ustedes sentían y me disculpo por eso, viendo lo bien que ustedes se sienten al compartir con Haruka y Michiru, por favor díganme con honestidad, desearían que las demás lo supieran todo?

Rini: Para poder despertar el poder de todas es evidente que debíamos mantener nuestra verdadera identidad oculta, pero no te puedo negar que las extraño, extraño compartir con ellas

Serenity: Yo, de alguna manera si también me siento tranquila al compartir con Haruka y Michiru, sentir a mis seres queridos cerca me alivia tanto (Dijo suspirando)

Seiya: En eso eres igual a nosotros, por eso estoy considerando decirle la verdad a todas, menos a Hotaru claro y a Serena, al menos por ahora, mañana hablaré de esto con Setsuna, luego veremos

Rini: Pero, Seiya! Estás seguro? Nosotras entendemos a la perfección y nos conmueve muchísimo lo que haces por mamá

Seiya: Confíen en mí, esta noche pensaré lo que haré y luego ustedes me dirán si están de acuerdo

Serenity: Papá por eso te amamos, sabes tú serás un gran Rey, el mejor (Dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo) gracias por considerarnos a todos

Mientras Taiki se encontraba por su lado componiendo poemas y repentinamente pensó en Ami Mizuno

Taiki: Pero qué me pasa? Ahora quiero invitarla a salir? Nos llevamos muy bien pero…

Yaten: Ahora si estás perdido! Hablando solo?

Taiki: No es nada!

Yaten: Pues me pareció escuchar el nombre de Ami!

Taiki: No es nada de otro mundo, solo pensé en llevarla al observatorio ya que es algo que me gusta hacer y a ella igual y es agradable compartir en diferentes actividades! (Dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo)

Yaten: O compartir ese tipo de actividades con ella querrás decir, porque a mí nunca me invitas!

Taiki: Para qué? si no te agradan esas cosas! A dónde quieres llegar?

Seiya: De que hablan?

Taiki: Ahora tú? No por favor!

Seiya: Pero si yo acabo de llegar, no he hecho nada!

Yaten: Lo que pasa es que a Taiki le gusta Ami y no lo quiere admitir!

Seiya: Ya lo sabía… se la pasan juntos y comparten todo! creo que Ami es el único ser en el universo que lo tolera, son compatibles

Taiki: Ahh ya me hartaron!voy a tomar aire, con ustedes no se puede hablar en serio!

Más tarde Taiki se encontraba solo en el observatorio, necesitaba despejar su mente, no entendía porqué últimamente Ami rondaba por su mente, sobretodo en un momento tan crítico

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que

Ami: Estoy realmente sorprendida de encontrarte aquí y solo!

Taiki: Pues somos dos los sorprendidos entonces, qué haces aquí?

Ami: Vengo a despejarme cada vez que puedo y tú?

Taiki: Digamos que quería estar solo

Ami: Bueno disculpa por interrumpir, me retiro entonces (Dijo mientras se empezaba a alejar)

Taiki: Ami espera! (Tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos) dije que quería estar solo, hasta que llegaste, ahora me alegro de que te hayas acercado a mi (Dijo con una cálida sonrisa)


	30. Chapter 30

**La confusión de Seiya!**

Al día siguiente Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en su departamento terminando de preparar la mesa para el almuerzo al que habían invitado a Rini y a Serenity, cuando sonó el timbre y se sorprendieron al abrir la puerta

Serena: Chicas! Qué bueno que las encuentro!

Haruka: Cabeza de bombón y esta sorpresa? (dijo totalmente pálida, por el temor de que sus hijas, de las que no tenía conocimiento, llegaran en ese momento)

Serena: Haruka! Qué te sucede? te pusiste pálida!

Michiru: Serena! Y eso tú por aquí?

Serena: jajajaja chicas, qué les sucede? reaccionan como si nunca las hubiera visitado! Vine a hacerles una invitación para mañana en mi departamento, tengo cosas importantes que comunicarles

Haruka: Por supuesto que asistiremos cabeza de bombón, allí estaremos, ehh eso era todo?

Serena: Oigan están muy raras! Qué les pasa? Ni si quiera me invitaron a pasar! Qué esconden? (Dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta para tratar de ver dentro del departamento) Ohh que bonita está la mesa! Pero que acaso tienen una reunión?

Michiru: No es nada, es que… este… tengo una propuesta para un concierto simultáneo con otros concertistas y pautaremos las fechas, es ya sabes algo muy aburrido en realidad

Serena: Ahhh ya veo! Bueno! Entonces me retiro, por favor no dejen de asistir, es mañana a las 8, así que tendrán todo el día para sus actividades

Haruka: No te preocupes preciosa, allí estaremos sin falta, gracias por tomarte la molestia en venir personalmente y disculpa que no te hayamos invitado a pasar, pero ya sabes, Michiru está nerviosa por este compromiso

Serena: Vaya, pues chicas, les deseo mucho éxito en su reunión y no olviden avisarnos para asistir, hasta luego!

Haruka: Hasta luego cabeza de bombón, que dulce es nuestra princesa… (Dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras la veía alejarse)

Unos minutos después sonó de nuevo el timbre, Haruka y Michiru se vieron las caras, a estas alturas ya estaban nerviosas

Michiru: Rini, Serenity, adelante, están en su casa!

Rini: Muchas gracias Michiru, que amable

Serenity: Pero, por qué estas pálida?

Michiru: Bueno… sucede que su madre prácticamente se acaba de ir, vino a invitarnos a una reunión en su departamento mañana por la noche

Rini: Ohh que bonita está la mesa! (Dijo sorprendida al ver lo bonita que habían puesto la mesa sólo para su almuerzo)

Haruka: Se nota que son madre e hija

Serenity: Haruka! Que gusto verte!

Haruka: Hola preciosas, no saben el susto que acabamos de pasar, temíamos que se encontraran de frente con cabeza de bombón

Rini: Lo supuse, la vimos salir, pero ella no nos vio

Michiru: Bueno, aquí traigo el almuerzo! Llamamos a Seiya para saber que les gusta y me dijo que cuando quiere mimarlas les hace pizza y unas deliciosas hamburguesas y de postre por supuesto tenemos pastel y helado para todas así que espero que lo disfruten!

Serenity: Michiru! Me encanta!

Mientras tanto en la cafetería

Setsuna: Así que has pensado en decirle la verdad a las chicas

Seiya: A todas menos a Serena, pero no estoy seguro del todo, por eso te llamé, por favor Setsuna ayúdame, me encuentro muy confundido, por una parte siento que mis hijas extrañan compartir con las chicas y les haría bien acercarse a ellas, pero por otro lado, siento que si revelo esto caeremos en aquello que he querido evitar, centrarnos en las expectativas del futuro y comprometer a Serena, no quiero verla sufrir

Setsuna: Confías en el amor que se tienen?

Seiya: Por supuesto, es por eso que siento que no necesito decirle nada para saber que todo estará bien!

Setsuna: Lo sé, pero me refiero a que tienes miedo a que todas se aferren al futuro y luchen por el más que por el presente

Seiya: Eso y que todas se hagan expectativas y empiecen a esperar cosas de Serena y que si ciertas cosas no se dieran se enfaden o juzguen a Serena

Setsuna: También te asusta que Serena te deje de amar y se quede a tu lado por compromiso y no por amor ya que eso fue lo que ocurrió con Darien

Seiya: Un poco… en el fondo, no puedo negar que siento ese temor… quiero sentir que si Serena y yo tenemos un futuro es por amor genuino y no por el conocimiento de un futuro cuando en realidad todo puede cambiar

Setsuna: Sin duda serás un gran Rey, te preocupa mucho los sentimientos de los demás, pero considero que deberías confiar en las chicas, es decir Haruka y Michiru comprendieron a la perfección, lo cual era bastante difícil si recordamos la manera de llevarse entre ustedes, si decides revelar todo con las palabras correctas, sin duda todas lo entenderán, yo creo que ese sería tu primer paso como futuro Rey en el Nuevo Milenio de plata y respecto a esto, qué dicen Rini y Serenity?

Seiya: Extrañan compartir con ellas y no solo lo dicen, es algo evidente, vi sus sonrisas cuando Haruka y Michiru las invitaron a almorzar y mientras entrenaban con ellas, luego de ver todo lo que han sufrido, siento que les sentaría bastante bien poder acercarse a ellas, lo merecen

Setsuna: Y tú? Qué piensa Seiya Kou?

Seiya: A mí no me importaría que todos supieran, si desde que me enteré que Serena y yo tendríamos estas hermosas hijas capaces de venir a otra época, luego de esa terrible batalla, pues quise gritarle al mundo lo orgulloso que estaba y que esas serán mis hijas con la mujer de mi vida, de mis sueños!

Setsuna: Entonces, cuál es tu decisión?

Seiya: Mañana acabará este misterio, como tú dices me esforzaré en expresarme con las palabras correctas, muchas gracias por escucharme de verdad

Setsuna: No tienes nada que agradecer, en todo caso yo te agradezco que hagas tan feliz a nuestra princesa, ella te ama profundamente, si alguien la motivó a cambiar su destino al ir por su felicidad fuiste tu, si las cosas seguían en el mismo camino en que iban Serena poco a poco se marchitaría ya que no era feliz desde hace tiempo y eso empezaba a notarse

De regreso en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: Quien lo diría, entonces Seiya será un grandioso Rey y hará feliz a nuestra princesa, lo que no entiendo es… ellos siguen transformándose en Sailor Fighter, Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer?

Rini: Es verdad, ustedes no lo saben aún, pero ellos ya no son las Sailor Starlights que conocían

Michiru: A qué te refieres?

Rini: Ellos se han transformado en los Embajadores de Kinmoku por medio del cristal de su planeta, ellos representarán su planeta en donde quiera que estén sus únicas identidades son Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou y respecto a sus poderes, les fueron entregados 3 cristales con poderes asombrosos son muy parecidos al cristal de plata

Haruka: Ahora entiendo porque en los ataques que nos ha hecho Richard nunca se transformaron y usaron esos misteriosos cristales

Serenity: Así es, los cristales de los embajadores, los cuales les brindan un gran poder, de hecho nuestro padre nos dio el suyo antes de venir para poder defendernos mejor y así no vernos en la necesidad de usar el cristal de plata ya que podrían descubrirnos

Michiru: Pues, que astuto de su parte

Rini: Lo es, no solo eso, como vieron hizo un gran esfuerzo para reconstruir el reino lunar junto con Setsuna y nuestros tíos

Haruka: Me da la impresión de que algo de eso nos dirán mañana pero, qué pasará con su misión?

Serenity: La Princesa Kakyû les dió la libertad de hacer sus vidas ya que sabía que sus corazones estaban con mi madre y las chicas, Kinmoku siempre será su planeta y ellos no se alejaran de su hogar de hecho vamos muy seguido para allá al igual que también venimos seguido a visitar La Tierra y su misión ha sido cumplida la Princesa Kakyû siempre tuvo a sus tres sucesoras quienes desde esta época protegerán su planeta desde luego asesoradas por mi padre y mis tíos

Michiru: Y qué dijo Serena cuando vio la reconstrucción?

Serenity: Bueno estaba muy feliz ya que...

Rini: Serenity! Deja que eso lo sepan por nuestros padres!

Serenity: Lo siento, es cierto

Haruka: Está bien, cambiando de tema, qué hay de Richard?

Rini: Es un ser despreciable y sin corazón, ha estado ausente, pero estoy segura de que algo grande planea, lo cual es peligroso, sus ataques son letales, si ve la oportunidad de matarnos a todos no lo pensará dos veces, como ya dijeron si no lo hizo antes fue porque se distrajo con nuestra presencia

Michiru: Y qué dijo Seiya esa vez?

Serenity: Pues vaya que se enfadó por habernos expuesto de esa manera acercándonos a ustedes, pero luego comprendió, el a veces puede ser terco pero siempre reflexiona y encuentra las mejores soluciones, se parece mucho a mamá, piensa en el bienestar de todos, tanto, que al ver lo cómoda que nos sentimos con ustedes se disculpó porque él tomó la decisión de ocultar todo sin tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión a pesar de que en gran parte estamos de acuerdo con él y está pensando en decirles la verdad a todas menos a mamá y a Hotaru claro, por ahora

Haruka: Ya veo… sin duda quiere mucho a cabeza de bombón

Rini: Es su vida, la ama profundamente y a pesar de tener todos los años del mundo junto a ella, en el futuro, siempre se esmera por llenarla de amor y detalles, igual que a nosotras (Dijo con una gran sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ellas estaban realmente orgullosas de tener a Seiya Kou como padre, en el futuro y ahora)

Haruka y Michiru se conmovieron al ver la manera en que las futuras princesas se expresaban de Seiya y en ese instante, sin necesidad de decirlo, decidieron jurarle lealtad y apoyarlo en la decisión que tomara, el día pasó muy rápido y una vez que Rini y Serenity volvieron al departamento de su padre y sus tíos

Yaten: Y bien? Cómo les fue?

Serenity: La verdad de maravilla, fue un gran día, luego de tanto tiempo, disfrutamos demasiado la compañía de Haruka y Michiru, la verdad estamos muy contentas

Seiya: Me alegro mucho por ustedes, por cosas como esas es que mi balanza se inclina a decir la verdad sobre ustedes

Rini: De veras? (Dijo con una gran sonrisa) pero, estás seguro?

Seiya: Si no lo estaba con esa sonrisa me han convencido, quiero verlas felices, quiero que tengan la libertad de compartir con quienes tanto aman hijas

Serenity: No tienes idea de cuan orgullosas estamos de ti papá

Taiki: Es cierto Seiya, la verdad has madurado bastante, empiezas a parecer el futuro Rey

Yaten: Bueno, mañana será un gran día, o más bien, noche

Seiya: Así es y por eso creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar

Rini: Es verdad, nosotras nos retiramos, que pasen buenas noches!

Al día siguiente todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que llegada la noche, todos se encontraban en el departamento de Serena

Rei: Y bien? Vamos chicos, por favor, cuál es el misterio?

Serena: Bien, definitivamente tiene derecho a saber las decisiones que he estado tomando, primero quiero que sepan que aunque ustedes tienen una misión como Sailor scouts, no deben sentirse obligadas a seguirme

Mina: Serena… me estas asustando!

Serena: Como ustedes saben, mi relación con Darien se ha terminado desde hace un tiempo, poco después de eso, no sé cómo decirlo, volvió alguien muy especial a mi vida, a nuestras vidas, alguien, con quien he decidido empezar una relación que me hace más feliz de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, alguien a quien amo por como es, por lo que hace por mí y hasta por todos, alguien que siempre me brinda un apoyo incondicional

Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo… Seiya!

Serena: Qué?

Seiya: Bombón es evidente lo mucho que nos amamos

Mina: Serena, la verdad te estabas tardando mucho en decirlo oficialmente, aunque todos sospechábamos

Rei: Así es, acaso crees que aquella vez que nos dividimos en grupos para no enfrentar al enemigo solas creímos que Seiya y tú solo pensaban en el enemigo? Pero claro que querían estar uno al lado del otro el mayor tiempo posible porque se quieren! No somos tontas!

Haruka: Yo estuve en completa negación hasta hace un tiempo, pero si Kou es tu felicidad pues tienen nuestro apoyo


	31. Chapter 31

**La confesión de Seiya!**

Lita: Hmm, lo que no creo, es que hayan hecho esta reunión sólo para darnos esta noticia que era prácticamente sabida por todos y que sin duda nos da mucha alegría, pero, qué otra cosa nos van a decir?

Serena: Bueno… sé que tarde o temprano Darien fundará Tokio de cristal, ese será su hogar y el de ustedes si así lo quieren

Ami: Pero por qué hablas de esa manera, acaso este planeta no es tu hogar también?

Serena: Sin duda lo ha sido, lo es ahora, pero… he decidido tener mi propio hogar!

Lita: Pero Serena, en dónde sientes que está tu hogar si no es aquí?

Serena: En la luna, desde hace tiempo le comente a Seiya mis intenciones de irme luego de terminar mi carrera y él me ha apoyado bastante con eso

Rei: Pero Serena, en la luna solo hay ruinas!

Haruka: Había

Mina: Qué? De qué estás hablando? Y cómo lo sabes?

Michiru: Porque estuvimos allá hace poco

Ami: Pero Serena, por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

Seiya: Bombón se enteró de la reconstrucción hace poco ya que fue una sorpresa para ella también, el palacio y sus alrededores fueron reconstruidos por nosotros tres con la ayuda de Setsuna, quien nos orientó y nos enseñó toda la historia sobre el Milenio de plata, poco a poco, hemos ido construyendo muchas más edificaciones de las que alguna vez hubo, aunque esa parte no está terminada aun

Setsuna: Así es, vi el entusiasmo que tenía Seiya y la verdad no me pareció mala idea, hemos ido haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reconstruir el reino lunar para que en un futuro próximo se convierta en el Nuevo milenio de plata

Lita: La verdad a mí ya me dio curiosidad, me encantaría verlo!

Hotaru: Ami también, pero princesa, si están reconstruyendo el reino lunar, quiere decir que…

Serena: Ese será mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar y el hogar de todas las que deseen seguirme porque su corazón así lo quiere, no por obligación

Todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas

Serena: Es por eso que quiero que sepan que tienen toda la libertad de irse o quedarse, ya que tienen una vida aquí incluso familias, claro que si decidieran irse, pueden llevar a quienes deseen, quiero que se queden donde realmente sean felices y realizadas

Mina: Pero Serena, no solo eres nuestra princesa, también eres nuestra amiga y a donde vayas, al menos de mi parte ese también será mi hogar y más aún, si Yaten está a mi lado (Dijo sonrojada y con una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Yaten y tomaba su mano)

Lita: Es cierto Serena, has sido la primera en apoyarnos, si tú te vas yo también iré, no por compromiso, sino porque es mi deseo, ustedes son mi familia, además quiero ser la primera en abrir el mejor restaurant de la luna, así que más vale que vayan construyendo uno nuevo, yo deseo ir a ayudarles!

Taiki: Tranquilas, créanme, hemos pensado en ustedes, restaurant, incluso un gran hospital (Dijo mientras miraba a Ami) hemos pensado en ustedes, en todos

Ami: Si es así, necesitarán buenos doctores, desde luego que me apunto Serena, Seiya yo también daré lo mejor de mi allá junto a ustedes!

Rei: Serena yo también, aunque tengo mi familia acá, si ellos lo desean iremos con ustedes, ya que también las considero más que mis amigas mi familia, además necesito a alguien a quien regañar siempre no crees? (Dijo guiñando un ojo a Serena)

Michiru: El palacio necesitara hermosos cuadros

Haruka: Y quienes toquen música clásica para los bailes, de ahora en adelante más vale que empecemos a solicitar los planos de una gran pista, porque también iremos!

Hotaru: Princesa yo seré feliz estando al lado de todos ustedes, sin dudarlo me uno

Setsuna: Bueno, creo que la decisión está tomada!

Serena: Chicas…

Rei: No digas nada! Serena, te amamos y tu felicidad es nuestra felicidad, todos somos una gran familia y ninguna quiere separarse, además podemos venir a la Tierra de vez en cuando, un nuestro hogar no es un lugar, un edificio, sino las personas con quienes sentimos esa calidez que sólo una familia nos da… eso es lo que sentimos a tu lado Serena

Serena se conmovió tanto que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y abrazar a Rei

Rei: Serena tonta, ni con buenas noticias dejas de llorar, siempre estaremos contigo (Dijo mientras abrazaba a Serena)

Seiya: No saben lo felices que nos hacen, todas pueden ir a ver los avances de las construcciones cuando lo deseen

Haruka: Desde luego que lo haremos, además voy a encargarme de mi pista Kou

La reunión transcurrió con más tranquilidad, luego Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, les explicaron detalladamente a todas lo que había sucedido con el cristal de Kinmoku y sobre sus nuevos cristales, la verdad es que tenían tiempo sin ponerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido

Setsuna: Hotaru ya es hora de irnos, mañana tienes que asistir a clases

Hotaru: Es cierto Ambas se despidieron de todos y se retiraron

Seiya: Bombón nosotros también debemos irnos, quisiera quedarme contigo esta noche, pero mañana tenemos actividades en la academia y quedaron ciertos detalles por arreglar

Serena: Está bien, siempre y cuando no te vayas sin darme un beso y un gran abrazo!

Seiya se acercó dándole un tierno beso y un cálido abrazo

Yaten: Oigan chicos! Estamos aquí!

Serena: Pues váyanse acostumbrando!

Seiya: Bueno bombón ya es hora de irnos

Yaten: Así es, se nos hace tarde

Rei: Chicas yo también me iré

Mina: espéranos todos nos iremos juntos!

Taiki: Perfecto entonces las acompañaremos hasta la salida

Todas salían al estacionamiento del edificio acompañadas por los chicos y se dirigían a sus autos hasta que repentinamente aparecieron dos guerreras que tenían tiempo sin ver

Sailor Caos: Buenas noches! Nos extrañaban?

Rei: No puede ser! Otra vez ustedes?

Sailor Darkmoon: Sorprendidas?

Lita: Chicas transformemonos!

Seiya: No! (Dijo acercándose a Sailor Caos y Sailor Darkmoon)

A lo que Yaten, Taiki, Haruka y Michiru lo seguían dejando a las chicas en shock

Mina: Qué? Acaso… no entiendo nada!

Ami: Chicos, qué sucede aquí?

Seiya: Ellas no son el enemigo, nunca lo fueron

Rei: Seiya, pero de qué estás hablando? Acaso olvidas todo lo que nos hicieron?

Yaten: confíen en nosotros Sailor Caos, Sailor Darkmoon, transfórmense en quienes realmente son

Ambas se vieron y una luz la rodeo, dejando a la vista su verdadera apariencia, su verdadera identidad

Ami: Qué? Esos vestidos, esas lunas crecientes en su frente…

Lita: No es posible!

Mina: Ellas son muy parecidas a...

Rei: Serena y a Seiya!

Haruka: Ellas son las futuras princesas de Nuevo milenio de plata, son las futuras hijas de cabeza de bombón y Seiya

Mina: Yaten! desde cuando lo sabian?

Yaten: Luego del viaje a Kinmoku

Ami: Pero, por qué los ataques si se supone que están de nuestra parte?

Rini y Serenity les explicaron la situación y las razones por las que habían actuado de esa manera

Mina: Ahora comprendo…

Rei: Lo que no entiendo es, por qué luego de saber que cada una despertaba ese poder, no nos decían la verdad

Seiya: Ya bombón pasó por esto, yo les pedí que lo mantuvieran en secreto, porque ya no quiero atar a nadie a un futuro cuando el presente es lo que realmente importa, no quiero que se aferren a eso y que si Serena llega a cambiar de decisión respecto a cualquier cosa, se sienta culpable o presionada, quiero que se sienta libre y tranquila, capaz de decidir lo que su corazón le dicte sin compromisos ni siquiera conmigo

Mina: Qué romántico!

Lita: Seiya, comprendo y aprecio el gran gesto que tienes con Serena, pero si ella se llegara a enterar por otro medio

Rei: Es cierto, si Richard nos ataca y sabe que ellas están aquí, puede abrir la boca y complicarlo todo

Taiki: Lo pensamos desde la primera vez que nos atacó

Seiya: Sé que estoy arriesgando todo pero ya ella sufrió y aguantó demasiado por complacer las expectativas sobre el futuro, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso

Mina: Pero Seiya ella te ama!

Ami: Es verdad, nunca la vimos tan feliz con Darien, te ganaste su corazón a pesar de todo lo establecido!

Haruka: Creo que será mejor dejar que Kou piense mejor sobre ese asunto

Michiru: Es verdad, no presionemos las cosas

Lita: Está bien, Dios que grandes están! Rini tu tienes nuestra edad ahora!

Rei: Y son muy fuertes! Definitivamente han sido bien entrenadas por todos nosotros

Ami: Les prometemos que daremos lo mejor de nosotras para derrotar al enemigo, pero por favor, no se expongan

Rini: Imposible! Si Richard está aquí necesitarán de toda nuestra ayuda

Serenity: El que no haya aparecido significa sólo una cosa, planea algo, el vino del futuro lo más seguro que para encontrar al Príncipe Edward y su ejército en esta época

Rini: El Príncipe Edward usaba un cristal oscuro, que es lo contrario del cristal de plata y los cristales de los Embajadores de Kinmoku, solo causa ruina, muerte y destrucción en donde es usado su poder

Seiya: Nos preocupa que Richard posea dicho cristal y se lo entregue al Edward de esta época ya que con eso incrementará sus poderes y representarán un gran peligro

Yaten: Y si Richard por si sólo casi nos elimina

Haruka: Ni lo mencionen!

Taiki: Es verdad, estoy seguro que si logramos unir nuestros poderes podremos derrotar al enemigo, no importa lo fuerte que sea

Michiru: por eso es importante que todas despertemos nuestro máximo poder y sigamos entrenando

Lita: Es cierto, falta Hotaru pero saben? si nos necesitan no duden en decirnos!

Serenity: Muchísimas gracias chicas!

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio

Richard: Príncipe, su poder se ha incrementado considerablemente si lo comparo al que tenía cuando lo encontré

Príncipe Edward: No solo yo, gracias a tu ayuda mi ejército también se ha alimentado del poder del cristal oscuro, gracias por traerlo, ahora comprendo porque eres mi mano derecha, si la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Seiya esperan a sus hijas de vuelta en el futuro, las verán volver, pero en pedazos, dentro de poco acabaremos con esas mocosas de una vez por todas!

Los días iban pasando y todas las chicas entrenaban arduamente, ya tenían un buena idea para despertar el poder de Hotaru, también todos colaboraban en la construcción de nuevas edificaciones en el reino lunar, todo transcurría con normalidad, Taiki al fin se animó a invitar a Ami a salir, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, no se imaginaba todas las cosas en común que compartía con Ami, Mina y Yaten fortalecían su relación Yaten se estaba volviendo mas flexible, mas relajado mientras que buscaba la manera de animar a Mina a que cumpliera su sueño de ser artista amaba ver la alegría y ese brillo especial en Mina igual que Serena y Seiya, quienes aprovechaban cada momento que tenían para demostrarse todo aquello que en años no pudieron, Seiya estaba considerando en decirle la verdad a Serena antes que lo supiera por Richard o el Príncipe Edward y todo fuera peor; Rei estaba feliz con su vida de casada, le confesó a Nicolas su identidad como Sailor Mars y le habló de su vida como sailor scout, después de todo si quería ir con Serena al reino lunar y llevar a su familia, tenia que decirles la verdad, Lita por su parte iba continuamente a la Luna a supervisar los avances en su futuro restaurante, Darien se encontraba en Estados Unidos, esta vez, estaba sacando todo el provecho posible de sus estudios, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru también iban seguido a la Luna, estaban muy entusiasmadas, nunca vieron algo tan hermoso y lo mejor era que sería su futuro hogar el cual cada día se veía mejor, nadie quería mostrar la tensión y el temor que había en el ambiente pensando en que Richard aparecería de nuevo en cualquier momento, quizá acompañado por el Príncipe Edward y su ejército, mientras tanto, en el Reino lunar…

Serena: Seiya, que hermoso está quedando todo, uhh pero que frio hace!

Seiya se quito su saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Serena al momento que la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la frente

Serena: Me haces muy feliz! (Dijo abrazando con fuerza a Seiya) te amo, amo esa calidez que tienes

Seiya: Bom… Bombón! yo tambien te amo, sabes? a veces siento que estoy en un sueño, yo solo me limitaba a imaginar momentos así a tu lado, pero esto supera todo

Serena: Seiya, eres mi mejor amigo, amo no tener secretos contigo, poder decirte todo, expresarte todo, se que puedo confiar plenamente en ti

Seiya: Bombón... (Dijo totalmente pálido y con las manos sudorosas) Hay algo importante que pasó hace tiempo, no me voy a justificar porque es algo delicado, simplemente te diré la verdad, no quise decírtelo para que no te sintieras comprometida

Serena: Seiya! Nunca te había visto así, por favor dime, qué es lo que sucedió?

Seiya: Bien, recuerdas que me habías dicho todo lo que pasó con aquella Rini que vino del futuro la cual era tu hija con Darien?

Serena: Claro…

Seiya: Bom... bombón... La historia se ha repetido, yo…

Serena: Qué?

Seiya: Rini vino del futuro

Serena: Qué!? pero cómo? Rini es la hija que tendría con Darien! pero si nosotros terminamos yo... no entiendo nada!

Seiya: Si, te explico, esta Rini no es no la misma que conociste, esta Rini es… nuestra hija bombón

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Hay algo más y es que no es la única, tendremos otra hija, se llamará Serenity

Serena: Qué? Pe…pero, desde cuándo lo sabes? En dónde están? Quiero verlas! Seiya! (Dijo muy enojada)

Seiya: Por favor, escucha como sucedieron las cosas!

Serena: Seiya, cómo te atreviste!?

Seiya se colocó frente a Serena y tomó suavemente sus hombros viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Seiya: bombón, comprendo que estés enfadada ahora, pero si no te dije fue porque vi todo lo que sufriste a tal punto de decidir cerrar la puerta del tiempo definitivamente, sentí todo lo que aguantaste por aquel futuro!

Serena: Seiya…yo…

Seiya: Bombón, quería que tuvieras plena libertad de elegir tu futuro sin ninguna atadura o remordimiento, si te lo estoy confesando ahora es porque me siento atado de pies y manos, ya que honestamente no pensaba revelarlo, te amo demasiado como para atarte de nuevo a un futuro, por mas feliz que este me haga mi dulce bombón

Serena olvido todo el enojo que sintió y se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya

Serena: Gracias, gracias, gracias por esto! eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, pero ahora quiero conocer a nuestras hijas, quiero verlas

Seiya: Ahora mismo iremos

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se tele transportaron al departamento de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, al verlos llegar repentinamente, todos se quedaron paralizados

Rini: Pero... Qué?

Seiya: No se preocupen, ya lo sabe

Serenity: De veras?

Serena: Si(Dijo con una gran sonrisa) Dios pero, qué hermosas son (Dijo mientras las llenaba de besos y abrazos) por qué vinieron a esta época? desde cuándo están aquí?

Yaten: Desde que Sailor Darkmoon y Sailor Caos empezaron a atacar ya que ellas son esas Sailors

Serena: Qué!? ustedes... pe pero... qué?

Rini: Serena, todo esto tiene una explicación

Serena: Bien, porque seria interesante escucharla

En ese instante sonaron sus comunicadores…

Taiki: Chicos hay una gran cantidad de energía negativa concentrada en el centro de Tokio!

Serena: Qué?

Yaten: Todas las chicas van en camino, vamos!

Rini: Nosotras también iremos, por favor permítannos ayudarlos!

Serenity: Les prometemos que nos cuidaremos, pero por favor confíen en nosotras, además necesitarán todo el apoyo posible

Seiya y Serena se vieron y devolviendo la mirada a sus hijas asintieron

Seiya: Está bien pero si veo que se exponen las haré volver para acá

Mientras todos se acercaban al centro, veían como todo se oscurecía, había un viento muy fuerte y muchos rayos, las calles empezaban a erosionarse y la llenarse de una densa niebla causando caos en todos los habitantes haciendo que todos corrieran de un lugar a otro para intentar salvar sus vidas…

Rini: Está pasando de nuevo… así comenzó todo…

Todos habían llegado al centro de Tokio

Serena: Chicas, es hora de transformarnos!

Ami: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Mercurio!

Rei: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Marte!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Júpiter!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus!

Michiru: Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno!

Haruka: Por el poder del Planeta Urano!

Hotaru: Por el poder del Planeta Saturno!

Setsuna: Por el poder del Planeta Plutón!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon!

TRANSFORMACIÓN!

A lo que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki eran rodeados por una cálida luz que al disiparse dejó ver a los embajadores que ahora eran, al igual que Rini y Serenity tomaron su forma original con su apariencia de princesas, dejando ver su luna creciente

Sailor Saturn: Pero ustedes, quienes son?

Sailor Plut: Luego te explicaremos todo

A pocos metros, entre la niebla que había por todo el lugar se veían varias siluetas acercarse

Príncipe Edward: Vaya, vaya, pero si están casi todos aquí! Solo falta el soberano de este planeta tan insignificante!

Darien: Te equivocas! Porque vine a pelear junto a mis amigos para defender nuestro planeta! (Dijo mientras se acercaba a las Sailor Scouts y a los embajadores de Kinmoku)

Príncipe Edward: Perfecto, que comience la batalla


	32. Chapter 32

**La batalla final**

Todos los guerreros que servían al Príncipe Edward iban rápidamente en dirección a Sailor Moon y los chicos

Seiya: Chicas, manténganse juntas! Yaten, Taiki, Darien _,_ hagamos un escudo para protegernos todos de cualquier ataque!

Darien _, Yaten y Taiki: Si! (Dijeron mientras alzaban sus cristales junto con Seiya para formar el escudo)_

 _Seiya:_ Serenity, por favor usa mi otro cristal, recuerdas el poder de confusión?

Serenity: Si papá

Seiya: Pues usa todo tu poder para todos aquellos que vengan hacia nosotros

Serenity: Esto será divertido… Laberinto de la muerte!

Seiya: Chicas es momento de atacar, recuerden que los ataques combinados afectan aún más al enemigo, es momento de unir nuestras fuerzas ahora!

Muchos de los guerreros del Príncipe Edward lanzaban ataques directos a donde se encontraba Sailor Moon pero ninguno podía ni pasar por el escudo

Richard: Maldito Seiya, hasta en esta época eres un estorbo! hay que acabar con los Embajadores de Kinmoku, sólo con eso las mocosas desaparecerán

Príncipe Edward: Dos pájaros de un solo tiro, buena idea Richard

Sailor Moon: Seiya!

Seiya: Bombón, estaremos bien, lo prometo

Al ver que Richard lanzaba un ataque directo a Seiya

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Rini: Yo también los protegeré!(Dijo sacando el cristal de plata de su madre) por favor cristal de plata brindame un poco de tu poder para proteger a mis seres queridos, por el poder del cristal lunar!

Ambos cristales de plata brillaron con una intensidad impresionante, cegadora y el ataque fue recibido por Richard y el Príncipe Edward

Príncipe Edward: Malditas! Sailor Moon acabaste con mi madre, pensé que hace años Galaxia acabaría contigo pero resultó ser una inútil! pero ahora gracias al poder del cristal oscuro, yo me encargaré de acabar con ustedes (Dijo mientras alzaba el cristal oscuro y lanzando un ataque directo hacia donde estaban todas las sailors)

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Jupiter: Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra tiembla! Rayos! Son demasiados, siento que nunca acabaremos!

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Sailor Neptune: Chicos sé que es un riesgo, pero más que el escudo, necesitamos todo su poder de ataque

Seiya: Es cierto, Darien, por favor usa tu cristal para tratar de mantener el escudo el mayor tiempo posible y así proteger a las chicas, nosotros empezaremos a atacar

Richard: Excelente, la oportunidad que esperaba el escudo que usaban se ha debilitado, ahora podré matar a Seiya

Príncipe Edward: Pues yo me encargaré de Sailor Moon mientras mis guerreros se encargan de esas Sailors inútiles, no permitiremos que unan sus fuerzas

Richard: torbellino eléctrico!

Richard lanzó un ataque directo a donde se encontraba Seiya, pero este lo neutralizó usando el poder de su cristal al momento que contraatacaba, pero Richard no se rendiría, los poderes de ambos chocaban causando un gran estruendo

Seiya: No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Richard: Vamos Seiya, sabes que tu solo no podrás contra mí! Te mataré y luego iré por Sailor Moon

Seiya: Eso nunca! (Dijo mientras su poder se comenzaba a incrementar en respuesta a lo dicho por Richard, logrando aplacar su ataque y logrando lastimar a Richard, jamás permitiría que se acercara a su bombón)

Yaten: Taiki, usemos nuestro máximo poder para acabar con Edward, es hora de poner punto final a esto..

Taiki y Yaten usaban su máximo poder de ataque directamente sobre el Príncipe Edward, pero el poder del cristal oscuro lo protegía

Sailor Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Plut: Grito mortal!

Aunque los guerreros del Príncipe Edward estaban siendo derrotados, los ataques estaban empezando a traspasar el escudo

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!

Darien _:_ Muchas gracias Sailor Saturn

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Sailor Mars: Ya me estoy cansando de esto!

Sailor Mercury: Es verdad, Darien está agotando todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Sailor Saturn, no resistirán mucho tiempo

Sailor Uranus: Esto puede ser contraproducente, pero tendremos que dividirnos y atacar con nuestro máximo poder

Sailor Plut: No! eso es lo que quiere el enemigo, solo uniendo nuestras fuerzas los derrotaremos así que resistan! Grito mortal!

Sailor Mars: Es hora de usar nuestro máximo poder! Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Saturn: Darien por favor, ayuda a las chicas, yo puedo mantener el campo de energía

Darien: No creo que sea lo mejor, pero es verdad, es hora de atacar

Sailor Venus: Están empezando a pasar en escudo, pero golpeen a los guerreros directamente en el pecho o en la cabeza, la verdad no son muy rápidos ni resistentes parecen marionetas

Sailor Jupiter: Es verdad, nuestro poder en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es superior, vamos chicas, falta poco para poder llegar directamente a Richard y a Edward

Sailor Uranus: Espada de Urano elimina! es cierto, el cristal oscuro parece beneficiar mas a Richard y a Edward y no a estas marionetas

Sailor Neptune: Lo estamos logrando!

Sailor Saturn: Chicas, lo siento estoy agotada, ya no resisto (Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo)

A pesar de la victoria sobre los guerreros de el Príncipe Edward, las Sailors olvidaban algo importante, ya no estaban siendo protegidas por el escudo

Príncipe Edward: Es hora de deshacerme de ustedes Embajadores de Kinmoku, lo que esperaba, el campo de energía que los protegía desapareció por completo, Richard!

Richard: Si! Rayo paralizante!

Rini al ver que ese ataque iba directo a todos ellos decidió intervenir

Rini: No permitiré que destruyas a quienes amo! Por el poder del cristal lunar!

Aunque el poder del cristal de plata fue realmente potente no pudo superar el ataque de Richard el cual cayó sobre todos dejándolos casi sin energía para apenas moverse, menos a Sailor Moon que pudo esquivar el ataque

Richard: Al fin te mataré Seiya! (Dijo apuntando directamente a su cuerpo para lanzar su ataque más letal)

Príncipe Edward: Richard! se las ganas que tienes de matar a Seiya, pero no más de las que yo tengo de vengar a mi madre, si renací al igual que ustedes Sailors basura fue con el fin de acabar con todos ustedes, ahora verán morir a su ser más querido y a su vez el ser que más odio (Dijo mientras se acercaba a Sailor Moon)

Seiya: No te atrevas a tocarla!

Richard: Es verdad, antes de verte morir, será un placer verte sufrir (Dijo mientras volteaba para acercarse a Sailor Moon)

Taiki: No se atrevan a tocarla cobardes!

Príncipe Edward: Digan lo que quieran, nada impedirá que esto suceda...

Sailor Moon, al ver que se acercaban con gran velocidad dio un gran salto para escapar de sus ataques, pero fue interceptada por Richard

Richard: Rayo paralizante! (Dejando a Sailor Moon caer en el suelo) ahora si morirás! torbellino eléctrico!

Príncipe Edward: Poder del cristal oscuro ataca!

Seiya: No voy a permitir que la lastimen! (Dijo sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía y levantándose para ir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a salvar a Sailor Moon)

Sailor Moon solo cerró los ojos esperando ambos ataques ya que no podía moverse pero fue Seiya quien los recibió

Sailor Moon: No! Seiya!

Seiya: Ah!

El cuerpo de Seiya cayó a un lado de Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: Seiya! Seiya por favor resiste! (Dijo llorando desesperadamente al ver la gravedad de las heridas de Seiya)

Todos quedaron asombrados, las semillas estelares salieron de los cuerpos de todos menos Sailor Saturn, permitiéndoles moverse de nuevo, a lo que Taiki, Darien y Sailor Saturn formaron un campo de energía para evitar recibir otros ataques

Sailor Moon: No se los perdonaré! (Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras su semilla estelar salía de su pecho) chicas por favor brindenme un poco de su poder!

La energía de cada sailor scout iba llegando a la semilla estelar de Sailor Moon, dándole un gran poder, poder que usó para atacar directamente tanto a Richard como al Príncipe Edward, el Príncipe Edward pudo huir pero Richard no logró escapar

Richard: Ahh maldita! (Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras todo su cuerpo se desvanecía)

Yaten: Seiya, déjame curarte (Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre una de las heridas de Seiya, sin embargo esta vez no pudo sanarla) Pero… que demonios?

Sailor Moon: Yaten que sucede? Por qué no sana?

Yaten: Lo intentaré de nuevo (Dijo tratando de sanar la herida de Seiya usando más poder de curación que antes y nada pasaba)

Príncipe Edward: El poder del cristal oscuro anula cualquier poder de curación tontos, dime Sailor Moon, qué se siente ver morir entre tus brazos a quien más amas?

Las sailor scouts se vieron entre ellas, aunque sabían que aún debían acabar con el Príncipe Edward, tuvieron la misma idea, hicieron un circulo y se tele transportaron rápidamente al cuartel secreto, donde estarían a salvo para poder salvar a Seiya, todas estaban muy preocupadas al ver que nada parecía funcionar

Sailor Moon: Seiya! Por favor, abre tus ojos! Prometiste que todo estaría bien! Seiya, Seiya! (Decía llorando desconsoladamente)

Rini: Papá, por favor resiste! No te mueras por favor! Abre los ojos!

Todas las Sailors usaron el poder de sus semillas estelares unido al poder del cristal de Yaten, Taiki, el cristal de Darien más el poder del cristal de plata para intentar salvarlo pero fue inútil

Seiya: Bom… Bombón, por favor perdóname… (Solo puedo decir esas palabras antes que su cuerpo ya no resistiera más)

Sailor Moon: Seiya! no mueras, Seiya!

Sailor Moon sentía que no podía ver algo peor, hasta que vio a Rini y Serenity desaparecer frente a sus ojos

Sailor Moon: Serenity, Rini! No… noooooo! Seiya! Por favor reacciona por favor te lo suplico! No quiero estar en un mundo donde no estás tú por favor!

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon… (Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para intentar levantarla del suelo)

Sailor Moon: No! No me toquen! No quiero alejarme de él!

Taiki: Sailor Moon…

Sailor Moon miró a Seiya, sentía que su temperatura había bajado demasiado y estaba pálido, como si no hubiera vida dentro de el

Sailor Mercury: Se acercó para tomar el pulso de Seiya y confirmó lo que tanto temía, Seiya ha muerto, Sailor Moon… chicos lo siento tanto (dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas)


	33. Chapter 33

**El amor de Serena y Seiya!**

Sailor Moon: Sabes? No dejare que mueras (Dijo tomando la mano de Seiya mientras se transformaba en la Princesa Serena)

Sailor Saturn: Prin… princesa!

La Princesa Serena alzó su brazo dejando ver el cristal de plata con el cual formo un escudo para que ninguna pudiera impedir lo que pensaba hacer y a su vez una luz comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de Seiya

Sailor Mars: Serena que piensas hacer? (Dijo mientras intentaba acercarse sin poder lograrlo)

Princesa Serena: No intenten intervenir en lo que haré, ya que este escudo no les permitirá hacer nada para detenerme

Sailor Júpiter: Serena, por favor no hagas una locura!

Yaten: Princesa, qué piensas hacer?

Sailor Mercury: Ella dará su vida a cambio de la de Seiya…hará lo que la Reina Serenity hizo por todas nosotras alguna vez

Sailor Uranus: Qué? No te atrevas!

Sailor Venus: Serena por favor no te atrevas a usar el máximo poder del cristal de plata

Sailor Neptune: Princesa, se lo suplico por favor no lo haga! Todas uniremos fuerzas para salvarlo!

Princesa Serena: Sailor Scouts, por favor perdónenme, pero ya lo intentamos y no sirvió de nada, así que seré yo quien de su vida por la del hombre que amo, no dejaré que muera lo siento

Sailor Saturn: Princesa, por favor no lo hagas, no lo hagas! (Dijo llorando desconsoladamente, para ella Serena, Sailor Moon y su Princesa formaban parte de la persona más especial en su mundo, aquella persona en la que siempre depositó toda su confianza ya que la defendió y la protegió incluso cuando Sailor Uranus y Neptune querían acabar con ella) Princesa por favor! Desearía con todo mi corazón ayudarte, por favor no lo hagas! Por favor

Justo en ese momento la semilla estelar de Sailor Saturn salió de su cuerpo que se vio envuelto por una luz que deslumbró a todos los presentes, tal como pasó con cada una de las Sailor scouts al despertar su máximo poder, todos quedaron sorprendidos, al fin sucedió lo que tanto esperaban, pero aparentemente tarde

Sailor Saturn: Princesa Serena! (Dijo con un semblante muy diferente al que tenía minutos antes, su rostro estaba notablemente serio y su mirada reflejaba seguridad, una mirada que iba dirigida a su princesa)

Todos se asombraron al ver a Sailor Saturn traspasar el escudo hecho por su princesa como si no hubiera nada

Princesa Serena: Sailor Saturn!

Sailor Saturn: Princesa (Dijo sujetando suavemente su mejilla) no es necesario que hagas este sacrificio, como sabes soy la sailor de la destrucción pero también del nacimiento (Dijo poniéndose de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de Seiya y sujetando la mano de su princesa) vamos, olvídate de ese sacrificio, para todos nosotros la vida de ambos es muy importante, confía en mí, yo te ayudare a volverlo a la vida, combinemos nuestros poderes (Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la princesa para colocarlas sobre el pecho de Seiya, manos de las que empezó a salir una energía muy cálida que rodeaba el cuerpo de Seiya)

Quizá en otro momento nada hubiera funcionado, pero el despertar del máximo poder de Sailor Saturn, fue por el inmenso deseo de devolverle la felicidad a quien siempre la salvaguardó y nada, ni el poder del cristal oscuro, lograrían impedirlo, poco a poco cada herida en el cuerpo de Seiya fue sanando, lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos, Seiya recuperaba su temperatura corporal y sus mejillas tenían color de nuevo, Serena ahora podía sentir el latido de su corazón y lo mejor de todo, así como vio a sus hijas desvanecerse las vio regresar

Princesa Serena: Rini, Serenity, han vuelto a mí!

Luego miró a Seiya

Princesa Serena: Seiya!? Seiya escúchame, vuelve (Dijo en un tono de voz muy suave y tierno)

Seiya: Bombón… (Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos y tomando la mano de la Princesa Serena)

Princesa Serena: Seiya! No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a oír tu voz y sentir tu calor (Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos)

Yaten y Taiki corrieron a abrazar a su hermano junto con Rini y Serenity

Rini: Papá, es un milagro

Serenity: Te amamos tanto!

Yaten: No tienes idea del gran susto que nos diste

Taiki: Que bueno que estés bien hermano!

Princesa Serena: Sailor Saturn, nunca sabré como agradecer esto que acabas de hacer, acabas de darme el regalo más grande, la vida de mis hijas y de Seiya

Sailor Saturn: No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, tu felicidad es más que suficiente

Seiya: Bombón, Sailor Saturn, gracias por salvarme la vida, amigos no es momento de quedarnos aquí, aunque Richard fue eliminado, allá afuera está el Príncipe Edward y ya es momento de detenerlo para siempre, es momento de mostrarle nuestro máximo poder uniendo nuestras fuerzas y hacerle ver que no permitiremos que se salga con la suya!

Todos asintieron, pero antes de volver a la batalla, Darien se acercó a Seiya

Darien: Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, me alegra saber que Serena puede contar con alguien como tú

Seiya: Gracias Darien, yo quiero…

Darien _:_ No te preocupes… Serena tenía razón, necesitaba mi libertad, al principio acepté terminar la relación por no presionar a Serena ya que aún pensaba en que hubiera sido bueno continuar para cumplir con nuestro futuro, pero me di cuenta que una relación no se puede basar en un compromiso y sentir esta libertad de elección y tomar tiempo para todo lo que siempre quise hacer ha sido benéfico para mí, me siento en paz, Serena y yo nos amamos hasta hace unos años, es verdad y nuestra relación fue muy hermosa, pero reconozco y me hace bien saber que encontró a la persona que realmente ama y la hace feliz, por favor cuídate y cuídala y sean muy felices (Dijo extendiendo su mano)

Gesto que Seiya respondió con gusto

Darien: Bueno es hora de irnos, no vamos a permitir que el Príncipe Edward cumpla sus malévolos planes

Seiya: Así es, esta vez lo venceremos

Todos se tele transportaron nuevamente al centro de Tokio

Príncipe Edward: Maldita sabandija! Pero cómo es posible?

Seiya: No te librarás de nosotros, hemos venido a derrotarte definitivamente!

Todos formaron un círculo y Serena y Seiya se ubicaron en medio de él, cerraron sus ojos y todos empezaron a concentrar e incrementar su poder, como nunca lo habían hecho, el Príncipe Edward aprovecho el momento para lanzar un potente ataque directo a sus enemigos pero...

Sailor Mercury: Por el poder del Planeta Mercurio!

Sailor Mars: Por el poder de Planeta Marte!

Sailor Júpiter: Por el poder del Planeta Júpiter!

Sailor Venus: Por el poder del Planeta Venus!

Sailor Plut: Por el poder del Planeta Plutón!

Sailor Neptune: Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno!

Sailor Uranus: Por el poder del Planeta Urano!

Yaten/Taiki: Por el poder del Planeta Kinmoku!

Darien: Por el poder del Planeta Tierra!

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!

Esta vez el ataque del Príncipe Edward no tuvo efecto alguno, con el nuevo poder de Sailor Saturn, el campo de energía de ahora era impenetrable, en ese instante todas las semillas estelares empezaron a brillar envolviendo a todos, lo que los volvía indestructibles, Sailor Moon fue reuniendo la energía de todos a lo que Rini se le unió con el otro cristal de plata, lo que incrementaba su poder al doble, el Príncipe Edward al ver el gran poder que acumulaban para atacarlo supo que no podría sobrevivir a un ataque de esa magnitud y se disponía a escapar pero Serenity uso el cristal de su padre para quitarle la facultad de movimiento

Sailor Moon y Rini: Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada!

Príncipe Edward: Ahh nooo!

Tanto el Príncipe Edward, como el cristal oscuro fueron destruidos, pero esta vez se aseguraron de que no quedara nada de él, ni de Richard

Sailor Moon: Chicos, por favor unamos nuestras fuerzas para reconstruir todo este desastre causado por la batalla

Darien: Es verdad, el enemigo destruyó todo a su paso

Rini: Bien, entonces unamos nuestros poderes

Sailor Moon/Rini: Por el poder del cristal lunar!

Con la energía de todos, Sailor Moon y Rini lograron dejar todo tal cual estaba antes de la batalla, de hecho al ver que todo volvía a la calma les costaba creer que hubo una batalla, todo parecía una pesadilla de la que lograron salir victoriosos, Rini y Serenity estaban seguras que el futuro con el que se encontrarían, sería totalmente distinto y estaban ansiosas por volver

Serena: Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran más tiempo

Rini: A nosotras también, pero ya es hora de volver, no te pongas triste mamá, porque nos volveremos a ver

Serenity: Estamos muy agradecidas por su ayuda, Sailor Plut, gracias por protegernos, Haruka, disculpa por todas la travesuras que te haré, padres (Dijo acercándose a Serena y a Seiya mientras tomaba sus manos) serán los mejores Reyes, amigos y padres, no se imaginan lo mucho que los amamos

Haruka: Te perdonaré las travesuras por el hecho de que es por ustedes que aún estamos con vida y ahora somos más fuertes, sin duda serán grandes sailor scouts, me hacen sentir orgullosa

Michiru: Vaya! Eso no se ve todos los días!

Todos comenzaron a reír, todas las chicas despidieron a Rini y Serenity, definitivamente el futuro que ahora les esperaba era prometedor

Seiya: Las amamos hijas, cuídense mucho (Dijo dándoles un gran abrazo)

Serena: Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, las amo, gracias por haber venido

Sailor Plut saco la llave de la puerta del tiempo a lo que una luz la cubría junto con Rini y Serenity para luego desaparecer y de vuelta en el Siglo XXX el reino lunar se veía más hermoso y lleno de vida que nunca, todas estaban con vida y esperando a Rini, Serenity y a Sailor Plut para darles la bienvenida

Serenity: Padres! No saben cuánto los hemos extrañado!

Rey Seiya: Estoy tan feliz de tenerlas de vuelta en casa, no puedo expresar con palabras el gran orgullo que siento

Neo Reina Serena: Las amamos tanto, nunca perdimos la fe en ustedes

Mina: Gracias por regalarnos esta segunda oportunidad

Yaten: Sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible

Haruka: Solo por eso las dejaré conducir en la pista de carreras

Rey Seiya: No sin mi permiso Tenoh

Ami: Bueno, les tenemos una sorpresa, hemos preparado una gran fiesta en su honor, se lo merecen más que nadie

Taiki: Nos devolvieron lo más preciado, a nuestras amadas esposas y a nuestras hermosas hijas

Lita: Bueno qué estamos esperando? hoy no abrí el restaurante para dedicarme a preparar sus platillos y postres favoritos!

Rini y Serenity no podían estar más felices, todo era como lo recordaban incluso mejor

Neo Reina Serena: Seiya, gracias por haber vuelto aquella noche en el parque, gracias por estar en mi vida, te amo tanto

Rey Seiya: Gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino en aquel aeropuerto, por querer conocer a escondidas a Alice en el parque, por existir mi dulce bombón, te amo como no tienes idea a ti y a mis bomboncitos!

Rei: Oigan! Estamos aquí! (Dijo Rei en tono de broma)

Todos empezaron a reír

Mientras que en el presente, Serena y Seiya se encontraban sentados y abrazados en aquella banca en el parque

Seiya: Bombón, más nunca vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí, ya que yo tampoco quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés, te amo más que a nadie

Serena: Seiya, te amo tanto, en ese momento no pensé en nada más

Seiya: Bombón la Princesa nos dijo alguna vez que confiaramos en la razón por la cual llegamos a este planeta y las conocimos pero... (dijo mirando a Serena a los ojos y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo) jamás en mi vida imaginé que al otro lado del universo encontraría a la persona más importante en mi vida y que teniendo todo en contra esa persona me llegara a amar tanto como yo a ella, eso para mí tiene un nombre, milagro, bombón… eres la mujer que quiero ver al despertar cada mañana, a quien quiero contarle todos mis secretos, compartir mis alegrías, eres quien alivia mis angustias y tristezas, eres lo mas grande que me ha pasado en la vida y a pesar de los años te amo cada vez más y es por eso que...

Serena al ver que dentro de la cajita había un hermoso anillo

Serena: Ni lo preguntes! Si quiero! Si quiero! Seiya! (Dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo) quien iba a decir que el chico que despedía aquella vez en la terraza de la escuela regresaría y se volvería el hombre que más amo

Luego de eso no quedaba espacio para las palabras mientras ambos se acercaban para darse el más tierno de los besos

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y ahora tengo 23 años, voy en el último año de la universidad, aún sigo siendo algo torpe y siempre lloro por todo, pero la verdad es que soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon!


End file.
